


Growing Lives

by Patientanxiety



Series: Living Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus Hermione Granger, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-First War with Voldemort, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patientanxiety/pseuds/Patientanxiety
Summary: Three years have passed since the birth of the twins, and the lives of Sirius and Hermione and their friends keep changing. Some new challenges arise, but nothing they can't handle. Join Sirius and Hermione as they navigate parenthood.I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Gideon Prewett, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Living Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845616
Comments: 134
Kudos: 130
Collections: Strictly Sirimione





	1. Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is part two of the series! This starts three years after the end of Changing Lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages of the kids so far:
> 
> Harry Potter: 5  
> Draco Malfoy: 5  
> Alphard & Luna Black: 3  
> Jean Potter: 3  
> Evan Potter: 0

Sirius leaned against the back door and smiled as he watched the antics in the back garden. Harry and Draco were running around the yard, laughing as Alphard, Luna, and Jean chased after them. The kids were enjoying the nice day and the adults allowed them the freedom to have the whole back garden to themselves. 

Their small group of friends, which wasn’t so small anymore, tried to gather every month for dinner and to catch up with one another. The kids were all best friends, as well, which not only entertained them but also gave the adults reprieve from their endless energy. 

Sirius enjoyed watching each child grow into their personalities. Harry, who had recently had his fifth birthday, was the most energetic of them all. His unruly hair, like Prongs’, whipped around his face as he ran around the yard over and over again. Draco, who was much calmer than Harry but was always dragged into Harry’s antics, followed Harry everywhere. He was sneaky and knew how to not get caught when they did something they weren’t supposed to. Both boys loved quidditch and dragons and had many sleepovers. 

Jean was a little spitfire and spoke her mind as much as she had bursts of accidental magic. Her red hair matched her fiery personality, just like her mother, and she disliked when she was told what to do (or not to do). She much preferred to try to keep up with her older brother and Draco than to play with Alphard and Luna, but still enjoyed the company of the twins when her energy ran out (because no one could keep up with Harry’s energy). She was manipulative, though, and knew how to use her dazzling emerald eyes on others. 

Then there was Alphie and Luna: his pups. They were his life and brightened everything around them. They were intelligent, almost too intelligent, for their age. Luna, with her wavy, brown hair hazy eyes, and Alphard, with his ebony hair and chocolate eyes, preferred keeping to themselves and reading or analyzing everything around them, rather than acting like the three-year-olds they were. Their personalities definitely were more similar to their mother than him, but, if he was honest, that made him love them even more. He was happy, though, that they had decided to join in with the other kids’ game. 

Then Sirius thought about the newest addition to their group. James and Lily had recently had their third child: an adorably chubby baby boy named Evan. He had a mop of auburn hair and hazel eyes. James and Lily were ecstatic when they found out they were having another baby, but Lily had been adamant during the pregnancy that it was her last. 

He and his Kitten didn’t know if they could have any more children. They had decided to just let everything happen naturally, but nothing had happened yet. Sirius didn’t care either way; he loved his kids and they were enough. 

Moony was still a great help to them, but he had been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts the previous year. He did enjoy teaching but hated being away from his godchildren. He had agreed, however, because little Dora had started Hogwarts and he wanted to be there to mentor her. He lived at Hogwarts on the weekdays, but always lived at the cottage on the weekends, holidays, and for his transformations. It was a happy compromise. 

Working at Hogwarts, meant that he worked with Snape, who now everyone called Severus. He still refused to call anyone by their first name, except for Lily, but Moony claimed he was softening a bit and actually once called him Remus. Severus had completed the potion he had been helping create that helped werewolves keep their mind during their transformations. Moony had agreed to trial the potion and it had made the full moons more tolerable. He still transformed in the basement of the cottage with Onz and Padfoot nearby. Severus was enamoured with Jean, his goddaughter, who also thought he was the greatest person ever to live. It helped that they both loved potions. 

Regulus and Gideon were now married and living in a small seaside home together. Sirius never thought he would see his brother so relaxed and not dressed in black from head to toe. He now favoured wearing sweaters and turtlenecks of navy, pine green, and purple, but never burgundy. Gideon was their family now and everyone had adopted him into their group of misfits rather quickly. Sirius remembered when they let Gideon know about their secret before their wedding. He sat on the sofa in their living room, stunned, and then couldn’t stop saying ‘bloody hell’. He then engulfed Hermione into a large hug, expressing his gratitude at all the lives she had saved, including his. It was a heartwarming moment, with tears in a few eyes. 

Sirius had recently added Gideon and Evan to the night sky on his chest. Each time he got a new star tattoo, he felt his heart grow warmer. Their family was growing, and he loved every day of it. 

Cissy hadn’t changed much and still lived at Grimmauld, helping Walburga and overseeing the home for pure-blood orphans. She had helped most find loving homes with pure-blood families and some with half-blood families, but there were still a few who lived at the manor. As time went on and people forgot about the war, it became harder to convince families to adopt. Cissy never gave up, though. Sirius knew it helped to distract her from what was constantly on her mind. It was one year until Lucius’ release from Azkaban. Regulus had promised to join him as he tried to evaluate and rehabilitate him into society before allowing him to see his family. He knew everyone was slightly nervous about what kind of mental state Lucius would be in when he was released, but they would deal with that when it happened.

Regulus came and stood next to his brother as he handed him a cold lemonade. He didn’t say anything at first; the two brothers just stood by the back door and watched the kids play. 

“Siri?” Sirius turned toward his brother. “How would you like to become an uncle?” Sirius raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Regulus smiled.

“Gid and I are going to adopt a little girl from Cissy’s manor. Her name is Melody and she is four years old.” Sirius smiled and laughed as he threw an arm around Regulus’ shoulders and hugged him. 

“I’m happy for you! This is wonderful news! Have you told anyone else?” Regulus shook his head.

“We’ll announce it to everyone here, but I wanted you to know first. We’ve decided to ask Cissy to be godmother.”

“She’ll love that. I know she always wished for more children, but...” Regulus nodded and looked at Draco playing some sort of tag with the other kids. 

“I told Gid I had promised to help you when the time came.” They didn’t say any more on the subject, each knowing how the other felt and the uncertainty of the entire situation.

“Go share your happy news with everyone.” Regulus smiled at his brother and then walked back inside as Moony joined Sirius. “Hey, Moony. I’m glad you are able to make these gatherings.”

“I wouldn’t miss them.”

“How’s Dora in her first year?”

“She’s mischievous, but I already knew that. She’s doing well in her classes but is like a little Marauder.” Sirius smirked.

“You love that.” Moony smiled.

“I do.” Just then the twins saw Moony and ran toward him.

“Uncle Moony!”

“Uncle Moony!” Both kids jumped into Moony’s arms as he huffed at the assault. Sirius laughed.

“We got a new book.”

“Will you read to us?” Moony smiled at his godchildren and nodded, not being able to deny them anything.

“Daddy? Can Padfoot join us?” Sirius smiled and transformed into Padfoot. He trotted over to the shade of a tree and lay down. Moony sat beside Padfoot, against the tree, and the twins sat between them, leaning on Moony while still touching Padfoot. Moony had just opened the book when the other children came and joined them, having exhausted themselves. Harry had climbed on top of Padfoot and looked at the book over Moony’s shoulder as Draco and Jean curled up against Padfoot. All of the kids listened as Moony read the book. Hermione and Lily, who was holding Evan, walked onto the back patio and looked at the pile of kids with a smile.

“That is just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Hermione agreed with Lily. “Remus is really good with kids. Do you think he’ll ever find someone and start his own family?” Hermione smiled.

“One day he will.” Lily looked at her suspiciously. 

“Do you have insider information? Or is this something from your timeline?” Hermione smirked.

“Let’s just say he has a mate and knows who she is but has to wait for her.”

“Wait. Is that why he went to Hogwarts? I thought it was strange that he would leave the twins with how protective he is.” Hermione didn’t say anything. “Okay. Keep your secrets. Can you hold Evan for a moment?” Hermione held her arms out for the gurgling baby. Lily went inside, grabbed a magical camera, levitated it over to the group of kids, and took their picture. She accio’d the camera back to her and smiled. “That is one for the books.”

“Could you give me a copy?”

“Of course.” Lily took Evan back into her arms. They walked back inside to join the others as Moony finished the book. He smiled at all the kids and stood up.

“Alright. I think I heard someone say dessert in the house.” The kids all jumped up and raced into the house, except the twins. They each grabbed one of Moony’s hands and walked with him back to the house, with Sirius next to them.

“Are you staying the night, Uncle Moony?”

“Yes, little ones. It’s the weekend.”

“Will you stay up and read to us tonight?” Moony smiled down at the twins.

“Is that what my night sky wants?” The twins nodded their heads. “Okay, then. When we go back home, you can pick what book to read.” They both smiled and swung their arms as they went inside. Sirius stayed outside and leaned against the house, thinking. He could hear all of the kids exclaim which dessert they each wanted. He smiled to himself and thought how fortunate he was to be surrounded by his family. James walked outside and stood next to him.

“You’re an awful deep thinker these days, Padfoot.”

“There’s a lot to think about, Prongs.”

“I suppose we aren’t kids anymore.” Sirius smirked.

“No, s’pose not.”

“What’s up, Pads?”

“Not much. I was just thinking about our lives and how different it could have been, especially for me.”

“Well, you married one hell of a woman, and I don’t think she would let any of us go.” Sirius smiled and shook his head. “She’s as loyal and protective as you.”

“We are fortunate men, you and I, Prongs, with the women in our lives.”

“Absolutely. What should we do about Moony?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s been a few years now… I know you said he has a mate, but…”

“Do you not think Moony is happy, Prongs?”

“He is happy! It’s just… I want him to have what we have, Pads.” Sirius sighed.

“He can’t. Not yet. His mate is… a student at Hogwarts.” James’ eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Moony’s mate is underage?”

“Not just underage. She’s really young.” 

“So, he has to wait, what, a few more years?”

“At least seven.”

“Seven?! That means she is a first year!” Sirius nodded. James whistled and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Poor Moony.” Sirius smiled. 

“He’s fine, Prongs, trust me. He loves being around all of us and he gets to watch out for his mate at Hogwarts. He has known her for a while now.” Sirius slapped James on the back. “C’mon, let’s go inside and get some dessert.” They walked inside to see all of the kids eating dessert and the adults chatting and laughing with one another. The twins had Moony between them and engaged in some sort of conversation. Draco and Harry were comparing different desserts together as Jean sat on Severus’ lap, eating cake. Cissy was holding baby Evan and talking with Gideon and Regulus. Hermione saw them and walked over, kissing her husband on the cheek. James smiled and went to join his wife. 

“Alright, darling?” Sirius smiled and nodded as his arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Everything is perfect.” A few hours later, they flooed home as Remus carried both twins in his arms, their eyes drooping. 

“Come, my little ones. It is time for bed.” He smiled at Sirius and Hermione and walked upstairs. Sirius and Hermione followed and went to their own bedroom, letting Remus put the kids to bed.


	2. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of drama...

“Can anyone tell me why boggarts are so terrifying?” A few students in Remus’ class raised their hands. He called on one as they explained what Boggarts were and what they turned into. “Good. Five points to Slytherin. Now, I want you to take out parchment and a quill and list the top five things you believe that scare you.” The students rummaged around in their bags and started working quietly. Remus suddenly felt something in his chest and Moony screamed within him.

_Danger! Danger!_

Remus leaned against his desk as he tried to sort through Moony’s panic and aggression to a threat he couldn’t see. He tried to push Moony down, as sweat beaded on his brow. Then he felt it: the wards. The house had gone into lockdown. He felt it in his blood and his skin prickled as if a cold chill had blown through the classroom. 

_Threat! Our pack! Danger!_

Remus immediately sent a Patronus to Snape and told the students to keep working. He would return shortly. He walked out of the classroom and toward the closest fireplace. The floo would be closed with the locked house. He thought of the closest house and yelled out Potter Manor clearly before walking into the green flames.

He sprinted into James and Lily’s living room, his eyes wild. James stood and noticed Remus looking panicked. 

“Moony, what’s wrong?”

“Pads and Mi. Something happened and the house went into lockdown. I feel the threat in my blood.” He rushed to the front door and turned to his friend. “Lock down your house when I leave. I don’t know what’s happening. Stay here and stay alert. Send a Patronus to Snape saying you are fine. He may be anxious.” Then Remus left and felt James activate the wards on his home immediately. Remus apparated to the front of the house he shared with Sirius and Hermione and immediately growled as his olfactory glands picked up a scent that didn’t belong. He could smell another werewolf and Moony almost burst from within in anger. 

_The pups! His cubs! His pack!_

Remus checked the perimeter before going to the back door. The scent was stronger in the back and a growl rippled up his throat and through his lips. He placed his hand on the one spot that would grant him entrance by the back door and walked inside with his wand drawn. Everything was quiet, too quiet, in a house that was always full of noise and laughter. Remus practically stalked from room to room, looking for this family. Then he smelled it. Blood. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and for once, Remus wished he could voluntarily shift into his other half. He followed the smell of blood into another room.

“Pads? Mi?”

“Moony! Quick!” Remus heard the panic in Sirius’ voice as he leaned over Onz, who was bleeding from a large bite wound on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Kitten, just lie still. There’s dittany and silver in the cupboard.” Remus rushed over and grabbed the ingredients as Sirius applied them gently. Onz flinched and whined, looking up at both men. Remus had to physically restrain himself from destroying the whole room.

“Where are the pups?” 

“In the basement. It’s sealed.”

“And the intruder?”

“Gone, I think. The house locked him out. Kitten, I need you to transform back now.” Onz struggled and Remus could hear the high-pitched cries from her cat form. “C’mon, baby, you can do it.” Hermione finally transformed back and cried out in agony. Her whole shoulder was bitten, and her arm was torn up with gashes up and down it. Moony growled and threw a chair against the wall before kneeling down. “She needs a healer.”

“I’ll call the Aurors and a healer.” Sirius shook his head. 

“Just the Aurors. Send a Patronus to Snape.” Remus nodded and sent a Patronus to Snape at Hogwarts to come immediately and to bring Madame Pomfrey. Then he sent a Patronus to James and Lily to update them. Remus heard pounding on the front door and defensively went to it as Sirius stayed with Hermione. He peered through the door and saw Regulus. He opened the door as Regulus tried to walk in but was banished from entering. He looked at Remus, confused.

“What happened? I felt the wards change on the house and the floo is closed.” Remus held his wand firmly.

“What was the first thing you said to me during the war?” Regulus lifted his eyebrows.

“I said I would never work with a rapid wolf.” Remus nodded.

“Sirius and Hermione were attacked. The house is in lockdown.” Remus let Regulus inside and took him to the kitchen, where Sirius cradled Hermione in his arms. The bleeding had slowed, but Regulus’ eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood on the floor. “Stay here with them. Severus is on his way. I’m going to go check on the kids, Pads.” Sirius nodded as Remus unlocked the basement door with his palm and shut it behind him. He walked slowly down the stairs, without making a sound. 

“Little Moon? Little Star?” 

“Uncle Moony.” Alphie’s voice cracked with fear as Remus heard Luna’s sobs. He saw them huddled together in a corner of the basement, a protective shield around their tiny bodies. He held out his arms to the kids as they ran into them. He snuggled them close, smelling their unique scent underneath the intruder’s. He rubbed his head against each of theirs, trying to put his scent on them and held them close as they cried.

“It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. Everything’s okay.”

“Mummy and daddy?”

“They are fine. Your mum got a few scratches, but your dad patched her up. Come here, my moon and star.” They snuggled into Remus’ neck as he walked slowly back upstairs. Remus noticed the blood was cleaned up in the kitchen and no one was around. He went into the living room and saw James and Lily and their kids and Regulus sitting on the furniture.

“Snape and Sirius are upstairs with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.” Remus nodded and looked at the other kids.

“Alphie? Luna? Why don’t we take you to your room and you can play with Harry and Jean?” They looked at Remus and nodded shyly. He turned and looked at Lily and James, who ushered their children up the stairs with Remus. They got to the twins’ bedroom and Harry and Jean immediately started playing with some of their toys. Remus knelt down and they clung to his neck on either side. He nuzzled each of their noses. “I’ll be right outside the door. You’re safe.” They nodded and then joined Harry and Jean. Remus watched them for a few moments and then backed out of the room and shut the door. Lily was holding baby Evan and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “I need to see Mi.” She nodded as Remus went into the master bedroom. Hermione was lying asleep on the bed as Sirius held her hand and Snape furrowed his eyebrows. Madame Pomfrey was packing up her things and handed Sirius a few vials.

“She’ll be fine, but she needs lots of rest. Give her those when she wakes up.” She left the room as Remus stood at the foot of the bed. Hermione’s shoulder and arm were bandaged heavily.

“Madame Pomfrey gave her a sedative to sleep off most of the pain. Because she was in her Animagus form, she won’t have any side effects.” Remus knew what Snape meant. She wouldn’t have Lycanthropy tendencies. 

“Pads, what happened?” Sirius took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Pads?”

“You smell him, right?” Moony growled in response. “I don’t know who he was or where he came from. One minute I was playing in the backyard with the twins and the next I smelled him. The twins were in one corner of the garden and he appeared out of the bushes, walking up to them and smelling them. I threw a couple of spells at him and transformed to reach Alphie and Luna faster. Kitten ran out into the yard and took the kids into the house as I tackled the man. We fought. I tried to give Kitten enough time to get into the house for it to lock down, but then he slipped past me and went after her. I don’t know. It happened so fast.” He shook his head. “Kitten took the kids to the basement and locked down the house but returned to help me in her cat form. We were switching back and forth between our forms and using our wands, but then he lunged at me while I was in human form, and she jumped in the way to protect me and…” Sirius took a shaky breath. “I grabbed her and ran into the house. I saw the house repel him and he tried to claw his way inside, but the wards held. He was like a rabid wolf. He eventually sniffed the perimeter and stalked away. I don’t know what happened to him.” Remus went to look at Sirius’ cuts, but he waved him away. “Nothing Moony never did to me.” 

“He bit Mi that badly while in human form?”

“He was feral. Kitten said the man could smell her as an Alpha but that she wasn’t a werewolf. He wanted to claim her.” Remus’ nostrils flared in anger as Snape looked over at him, noticing his eyes changing colour. 

“Lupin.” Remus snapped his head at Snape with his golden eyes and almost growled.

“Have the Aurors arrived yet?” Snape narrowed his eyes at Remus. 

“They are on their way, so don’t even think about going hunting.”

“No one can claim anyone from my pack.” Remus’ voice was almost an octave lower as he aggressively growled out those last words. “Wolves who don’t follow the rules should be taught a lesson.” Sirius looked up at Remus and caught his arm.

“Moony, calm down. Kitten wouldn’t want you going off and killing someone. Leave it to the Aurors.” 

“I can help. I can follow his scent.”

“Moony.” Remus tried to calm Moony down but then huffed in frustration.

“I need to at least rid the stench of that bastard from this house.” Sirius nodded and let Remus leave. Remus practically ran down the stairs as James caught his arm. 

“The Aurors are here. I’m going to lead the investigation, just so you know, Moony.” Moony nodded as the Aurors went to speak with Sirius. Remus spent the rest of the afternoon magically removing the scent from each room and outside. Then he spent a copious amount of time putting his scent around and in the house. Eventually, everyone left and Remus returned to the twins’ bedroom to tuck them into bed. Then he walked into the master bedroom and sat across from Sirius.

“You need to rest, Pads.” Sirius looked at his friend with a pained expression. “I locked the house down again.”

“You should have seen her, Moons. She was so ferocious, fighting in her cat form. She probably got a few good chunks out of him.” Remus smirked.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect anything less from our girl.” Sirius nodded. “I cannot claim any of you, but I can mark you all as my pack. I think it would help to prevent this ever happening again.” 

“How does that work?”

“I mark you with a bite in a certain place on the next full moon while you both are in your Animagus forms. No other wolf can claim or mark a pack member who has been marked by another.” 

“I thought your scent was enough to do that?”

“It should have been, but with more aggressive werewolves… I should have been more prepared. I should have protected you all better. What if… what if something had happened to the kids?”

“Moony, you could not have predicted this. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Still-”

“No, Moony. We aren’t having this discussion right now.” Sirius rubbed Hermione’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Curl up next to your wife, Pads, and sleep. I’ll keep watch over you tonight.” Sirius smiled at his friend as he crawled under the covers and cuddled up to Hermione. Remus took a book from Hermione’s bedside table and tried to distract his mind, while he listened for anything that might not belong.


	3. Unexpected Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a few secrets...

The next morning Sirius woke up to Hermione’s fingers running through his hair. He leaned away and smiled as he kissed her gently.

“I’m okay, Sirius.” Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He kissed her temple. “The children?”

“Remus put them to bed last night and stayed over.”

“I need to see them.” Sirius nodded and slowly helped her up out of bed. She winced once, but then leaned on him and smiled softly. They walked across the hall and opened the twins’ room to find Remus had transfigured their bed into a larger one and fell asleep with one twin on either side of him. There was also a protective barrier around the three sleeping forms. Hermione smiled gently and went to place a kiss on each forehead. Remus woke up and Hermione pressed a finger to her lips. She brushed the hair out of Alphie’s face. Remus looked at the protective barrier and furrowed his brow. He gently removed the twins from his sides without waking them and stood up to leave the room with Hermione and Sirius. Sirius helped his wife back into their bed in the master bedroom. Remus took Hermione’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Thank you, Rem, for being here with us.”

“Always, Mi. You are my family. I was so scared when I felt the house lock down.”

“How were the kids?”

“Scared and worried, but Lily and James brought Harry and Jean over and that helped distract them.” Remus thought for a moment. “Pads, did you put a protective ward around the kids?”

“The barrier just now while you were sleeping?” Remus nodded. “No, we assumed you had cast it.” Remus shook his head.

“No. The twins had the same barrier around them in the basement.” Sirius raised his eyebrows. Hermione looked at Remus.

“Do you think the twins cast it accidentally?”

“It’s quite a powerful spell for their age, but I can’t see who else would have. We can ask them when they wake up.” Just then two small heads appeared in the doorway before running to the bed.

“Mummy! Daddy!” The twins jumped onto the bed, but Sirius intercepted them before they crawled over Hermione.

“Pups, mummy needs to rest, and we have to be gentle with her. Can you do that?” The twins’ excitement dissipated as they nodded their heads. Sirius let them down on the bed as they crawled toward Hermione and cuddled into her sides, barely touching her. 

“Oh, my darlings, I am okay. Just some scratches and your daddy is overreacting.” Sirius huffed as he sat down in the chair. She kissed each twin on the forehead. “I heard you two may have performed magic. Is that right?” The twins nodded slowly, afraid they were in trouble. “Did you realise that you did?” They hesitated and then nodded slowly again. “May I know how you knew the spell, sweetings?” Luna glanced at her brother and then looked up at their mother. 

“I can feel Alphie’s magic and he can feel mine. It tingles when he feels… sad or afraid.”

“It tingles for me too.”

“We were scared, mummy.”

“That bad man wanted to hurt us and daddy and take mummy away from us.” The adults raised their eyebrows at the twins.

“Alphie, what do you mean?”

“Pup, how do you know this?”

“We could feel it, daddy.”

“Yeah, we felt what the man wanted. He was a bad man.” Remus leaned forward and looked at the twins.

“What else did you feel, Moon and Star?”

“We felt when mummy got hurt.”

“And when daddy was worried.”

“And when Uncle Moony was angry.”

“You can feel all that, pups?” The twins nodded with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Rest, my darlings. Nothing bad is going to happen. We’re all safe.” Sirius stood up and walked to the door.

“I’m going to get some water. Moony, can you come help me?” Remus nodded as he followed Sirius down the stairs to the kitchen. Sirius leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. “What do you think, Moony?”

“Well, obviously the twins are reaching into each other’s magical cores, which can make their magic double the strength or more, depending on the connection. Mi would know more since she’s done research on this.” Sirius nodded. “In saying that, I think the spell, in particular, was accidental. They probably just thought that they needed to be safe and it happened and they did it again in their subconscious while sleeping.”

“And if it was intentional?”

“Well, then they not only performed advanced magic for their age but also while wandless. If that’s the case, then you have quite powerful children, Pads.” Remus lifted his hand to his chin as he thought. “I mean, you are by no means weak, and Mi is the most powerful witch we know, maybe even on par with Dumbledore, so it would make sense that your children are powerful, but…”

“This is unexpected.” Remus nodded. “And their ‘feelings’, as they put it? Do you think that is anything we need to be concerned with?” Remus took a deep breath.

“Pads, if their magic is really as strong as we now suspect, it is quite possible that they are unintentional Legilimens.” Sirius shook his head.

“No way, Moony. That would be… impossible. They are three!”

“I know it seems impossible, but you heard them. Maybe they can’t understand specific thoughts or memories now, but they can understand other’s feelings and that is strong magic.” Sirius sighed.

“This is a lot to take in. We will need to teach them to control that talent and be secretive about their powerful magic.” Remus nodded but was quiet. Sirius looked at him. “What is it, Moony?”

“I think that wolf wanted to claim Mi as a mate,” A growl rippled up Sirius’ throat, “which means that he had intended to kill the twins and yourself.” Sirius picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. “That is the primal instinct for lone wolves.”

“No one is touching my family.”

“Pads, trust me, I would be the first one out there hunting that bastard down, but multiple people warned me against such thoughts.” 

“What’s your point, Moony?”

“I need to research a way to claim the twins into my pack. I can bite you and Mi in your Animagus forms and it won’t hurt you. I can’t bite the twins or else they’d become werewolves. I have heard of bites from a werewolf’s human form as a type of pack bond and claim, but I wouldn’t want to traumatise the twins. I’m afraid,” Remus let out a breath and wiped the sleep from his eyes, “they won’t be safe unless officially claimed into our pack.”

“So, what do we do?”

“I need to do some research. Don’t worry, Pads, we’ll find a way. Until then, I’m going to owl Dumbledore and let him know that I’ll be here for a few days and then I’ll stay the night here until that wolf is caught by the Aurors.” Sirius nodded. They walked back upstairs to the bedroom, where Hermione was reading a book aloud to the twins and finished the last page. An owl appeared at the window and Sirius let it in, recognising it as his mother’s owl. He opened the letter and read aloud.

_Sirius,_

_Regulus has relayed to me all that occurred. I’m glad to hear that everyone is okay and I hope that Mia will recover quickly. I suggest creating stronger wards for the garden and perimeter of the house. I have enclosed a package with a special stone that has been in the family for generations. You will know it, I’m sure. It’s yours to use._

_I also heard that Mr. Lupin threatened to rip the attacker’s throat out. While I would not condone such a mess, I do applaud his passion and I can tell he is protective of my family. Therefore, I believe it is time that I meet the godfather of my grandchildren. Bring him around to tea next time you visit. And, no, I have not lost my mind. I am still aware of what he is. I just believe in properly relaying my gratitude, which is in person._

_I have also enclosed some chocolate for all of you. It always makes Draco feel better._

_Until then,  
Walburga Black_

Sirius finished reading and looked at his wife and friend. 

“Well, that is certainly unexpected.”

“I always knew she’d change, eventually.” Sirius laughed and unwrapped the package, handing chocolate to everyone. He didn’t open the stone, knowing what it was. Remus then stood and held his arms out to the twins. 

“C’mere, Little Moon, Little Star. Let’s let your mum rest.” The twins nodded and crawled into Remus’ arms and hugged him tightly.

“Uncle Moony, will you stay in our room tonight?” Remus smiled.

“Of course.” He walked out of the room, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone. Hermione turned toward Sirius and reached an arm out. 

“Come to me, Canicula.” Sirius crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Are you okay?”

“There’s a lot on my mind.” She nodded as she raked her hands through his long hair. “Nothing we can’t discuss another day. Let’s rest for now.” She smiled gently and kissed his cheek.


	4. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius activates the stone from his mother.

The next day, Sirius let his wife sleep as he got up to get himself a cup of coffee. He stood in the kitchen, still tense, as he sipped the dark liquid. Remus walked into the kitchen, grabbed his own cup, and stood on the other side of the kitchen, watching his friend, who was staring out the back door to the back yard. 

“Pads.” Sirius slowly looked at Moony. “Get out of your head.” Sirius smirked but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What’s the plan for today?”

“I need to strengthen the wards around the house and create a new one around the perimeter.”

“I’ll help. What do you need?” Sirius started to shake his head, but Moony growled. “I’m barely holding it together right now, Padfoot, as are you. Can we at least agree to lean on each other so that we don’t both fall apart?” Sirius looked directly into his friend’s eyes and after a moment’s hesitation, nodded. “Good. Now tell me what that stone does.”

“It makes the house disappear.”

“Like Grimmauld?”

“Yes. The house, the yard, everything will be hidden unless granted access or with a person who has access.”

“You okay doing that?”

“I have no choice.” Remus cocked an eyebrow at Sirius. “I didn’t want to end up like my family.”

“You aren’t.” Remus saw the sad look in those grey eyes. “Pads, listen to me. You are nothing like your family. So what if you use similar wards and protective measures? I’d kill for my family in order to protect them. What are a few wards compared with murder?” Remus knew Sirius wouldn’t judge him.

“You haven’t murdered anyone, Moony.”

“I might as well have. When I arrived at the house, I was fully prepared to rip apart whoever or whatever had triggered the lockdown. I knew if it came down to it, I’d protect you all with my life, even if that meant me going to Azkaban.” Sirius paled at Remus’ words. 

“I’ll use the stone.” Sirius ran a hand over his face. “Moony, you have to listen to me. I wanted to kill that guy as much as you. Trust me. But you cannot think like that. I know it’s bullshit, but the Ministry is still unjust toward werewolves and would use any excuse to incarcerate you. Please, please, if not for mine, then for Hermione’s sake, don’t ever put yourself in a situation that would give them any excuse to lock you away. Kitten would be devastated. It would break her.” Sirius held his friend’s eyes as Remus nodded. “Promise me.”

“With an unbreakable vow?”

“Swear on your magic.”

“I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my magic and life that I will not do anything to intentionally endanger my freedom or give the Ministry or any government body a reason to imprison me.” Remus felt a prickling on his skin. “Happy?” Sirius nodded and set his coffee down. “I’m still going to help you with the stone.” Sirius sighed as they both walked to the back yard. Sirius placed the stone in the corner of the garden and took his out wand. He carved a rune into the top of it and placed his left hand over it as he moved his wand with his right. 

“I, Sirius Orion Black, seal this property from all eyes except for those who have access to the house. May the house and land be one and protect the masters and mistrisses who live within. Toujours Pur.” The stone glowed red as Sirius sliced his hand and dripped blood on the stone for it to absorb. Remus watched as the stone went from red to a pulsating orange and then returned to look like a normal stone. Sirius healed his hand and turned toward his friend. “There. It’s finished.”

“Your family created that spell?” Sirius nodded.

“Only the Black family can perform this magic. That’s why it requires saying the motto and my blood.”

“Regardless of your family history, Pads, they were powerful witches and wizards.” Sirius nodded as they walked inside. 

“I need to write my mother. Can you check on everyone for me, Moony?”

“Of course.” Remus left the kitchen as Sirius got out parchment and a quill.

_Mother,_

_Thank you for the stone and your letter. We are all fine. We will be coming to tea tomorrow with Remus. I need to speak with you about some things regarding the children._

_Regards,  
Sirius_

He finished the note and went to give it to his owl. Remus had checked in on the kids, who were still sleeping, before walking into the master bedroom. Hermione was sitting up and reading one of her books.

“How are you feeling, Mi?” She marked her page and smiled at Remus.

“I’m doing much better today, Rem. Thank you.” She patted the bed and Remus went to sit next to her, leaning against the headboard. Hermione leaned into Remus’ side and he put an arm around her shoulders.

“You scared us, you know.” Remus felt her nod into his shoulder. “I know you can’t help but throw yourself into danger when it concerns us, but please try not to.” Hermione chuckled lightly.

“I’ll try. Where is Sirius?”

“He is strengthening the wards around the house. He activated the stone Walburga gave him. It hides this place like Grimmauld. Sirius didn’t want to use it at first.”

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about the kids playing in the yard anymore.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Maybe in the past it would have, but I know Sirius is just trying his best to protect us. It probably wasn’t easy for him to make that decision.” Remus shook his head. 

“Mi, I need to ask you about werewolf packs. I think that wolf wanted to claim you, which means he needed to eliminate Sirius and the children. Usually, no wolf would try such a thing, especially since my scent is everywhere here, but he must have been…”

“Desperate or power-hungry.” Remus nodded. “So, you need to claim me?”

“And Sirius, although not in the same way as I would a mate. Next full moon, I’ll need to bite both of you to officially protect you as my pack. It won’t hurt. I just-” Hermione put a hand to cover Remus’ mouth.

“I trust you, Rem. You don’t have to explain. I understand.” He smiled as she took her hand away. “And the twins?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about. They should be protected because they are your pups and you will be claimed by me, but I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving that to chance again.” Hermione nodded. “However, I don’t know if there is anything I can do, not until they can become Animagi.”

“What if we infuse your saliva into something that can protect them? They already have your blood from the godfather pact, and you have theirs, but werewolf bonds are created through magic, blood, and saliva.”

“So, if we use my saliva as a bonding agent, like how wands are made, then the twins would be protected by me.”

“We could use something they can wear so that it is always on them, and its magic would recognise your blood too.”

“That’s genius, Mi.”

“Kitten is a genius.” They turned to see Sirius leaning in the doorway. He walked and sat on the other side of Hermione. “So, we just need Moony’s spit?”

“When you start talking about my spit, it sounds disgusting, you know that right?” Hermione chuckled as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

“We’ll have to collect it from Moony himself, not Remus. During the next full moon, we can get some.” Sirius hummed as he laid down and gathered Hermione close to him. He closed his eyes as he drifted off.

“I’ll go check on the kids again.”

“Don’t bother, Moons. I just did. Still asleep. Why don’t you lie down and do the same?” Hermione brushed her hands through Sirius’ hair as he made approving sounds.

“He’s right, Rem. You are probably exhausted. I’m sure you didn’t sleep much last night.” Hermione grabbed Remus and pulled him toward her so that he could settle down next to her too. He immediately felt the tension in his body melt away.

“How do you do that, Mi?” She giggled as she leaned her head back and hummed a song.

“It’s her magic. She can soothe anyone.” Remus lifted his eyebrows at Sirius, but Hermione stopped their talking.

“Hush, both of you, and sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always saw Hermione's magic as strong but subtle. :)


	5. Tea at Walburga's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Hermione, and Remus go to Walburga's.

Sirius appeared at Grimmauld while helping Hermione, who was still a bit weak from the attack. Remus was behind them, holding the twins in his arms. Regulus opened the door for them and welcomed them inside. They walked into the parlour and Walburga immediately looked at Remus as he held her grandchildren. Sirius helped Hermione settle into a chair as Remus faced Walburga.

“Thank you, Mrs. Black, for the invitation. I appreciate it, especially since…” Remus let his voice fade away as the twins clung to his neck.

“You are welcome, Mr. Lupin. I see my grandchildren will not let you go.” Remus rubbed their backs gently.

“Little Moon? Little Star? Why don’t you say hello to your grandmother?” They turned their heads and looked at Walburga.

“Hello, granmama.” Walburga smiled gently at them. 

“Draco is in the nursery if you’d like to go play with him.” Their eyes widened with panic as they looked at Remus.

“How about I go with you, Moon and Star?” They nodded as Remus took his leave from the room, bowing slightly to Walburga before leaving. Regulus looked at Sirius concerned.

“Are they okay, Siri?” Sirius sighed as he went to pour himself a drink.

“They have become quite clingy to Remus since I have been busy caring for Hermione. I think they are still afraid, or perhaps they feel safer with him because of his scent. His scent covers them so other werewolves know that they cannot be threatened.”

“Interesting.” 

“The poor dears.” Cissy took Hermione’s hand. “How are you, Mia?”

“I am doing better. Thank you. The twins are much more sensitive to our emotions than we knew, so Remus has been a great help during this time.” Remus came back into the room and stood behind Hermione’s chair.

“The twins have settled into playing with Draco. They should be okay now.” Walburga looked at Remus.

“Thank you, Mr. Lupin, for caring so deeply for my grandchildren. I see how much they rely on you.”

“I would die for them.” Remus’ statement hung heavy in the room with truth. Walburga nodded. 

“Well, thank Morgana it did not come to that or else I believe Hermione would be quite distraught without you.” Sirius looked at his mother with surprise. “What was it you needed to tell me about the children, Sirius?” Sirius took a deep breath.

“What is the youngest Legilimens you’ve known?”

“All were fully grown witches or wizards, why?”

“Alphard and Luna… we suspect they may be Legilimens.” Regulus about dropped his glass as he stepped forward.

“Impossible.”

“That was my first reaction as well, but they can sense other’s feelings.”

“What do you mean, Siri?”

“During the attack, they were able to feel the intruder’s intentions toward us, as well as how we were feeling in the moment. They also,” Sirius glanced at Hermione, “performed quite complex wandless magic.” Walburga and Narcissa widened their eyes. 

“What kind of magic?”

“Protective magic. They told us that they could reach into each other’s magical cores to strengthen their magic.” Regulus paced the room, thinking, while Hermione shifted in her seat. Remus noticed she was trying to get a glass of water and immediately got up to hand it to her. She smiled at Remus as Walburga watched the interaction. 

“I have done a bit of research on magical cores with twins. I stumbled across it when I researched about magical twins when we found out we were pregnant, but since have researched more specifically on how it can enhance one’s magical ability. Even amongst twins, it is uncommon, but not unheard of. The part that is unheard of is how young the twins are. Usually, this happens when older and with wands.”

“So the twins are exceptionally talented.” Regulus looked at the worried faces around the room. 

“This could be potentially dangerous for them.” Sirius noticed his wife’s distress and sat next to her as she curled into his side. “Someone could seek to control that power. They are too young…”

“It must be kept a secret for now.” Everyone looked at Remus who stood rigid in the corner of the room. Regulus nodded.

“How? It was accidental and as they grow it will become more difficult for them to just hide their magic.” Walburga cleared her throat and called for Kreacher. The elf appeared before his mistress and bowed respectfully.

“Kreacher, would you retrieve the items I set aside in my room?” He nodded and disappeared.

“I will begin teaching them immediately. They need Occlumency and I am the best in this room aside from Mia, but I don’t think she would want to teach her own children.” Hermione shook her head at Regulus as Kreacher returned to the room and handed Walburga a velvet bag. She took it and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked at her questioningly as she reached into the bag and took our two delicate bracelets. A spell wove around each bracelet and clasped with a green gemstone.

“I found these in the family vault after I learned of the attack. They are family heirlooms, but more than that, they are covered with protective magic. If worn, they will keep them from harm. It even makes them invisible to those who want to hurt them, including their scent against werewolves.” Remus raised his eyebrows at that. “I also found a book of Ancient runes that you both would enjoy. I believe there are a set of runes in particular that will dampen one’s magic. It was used long ago for children who experienced trauma and couldn’t control their emotions, which meant their magic was out of control. I believe you could add those runes to the bracelets. That way, their power will be hidden without side effects and will still be a part of them if they should ever need it in an emergency.” Sirius nodded and looked at the bracelets carefully. 

“Thank you, mother.” Sirius slipped the bracelets back into the velvet bag and pocketed it as Kreacher returned with the book for Hermione. Then Sirius stood up and gathered Hermione in his arms. “Hermione should get some rest. We will come again for another visit soon. I felt you should know, however, which is why we visited so soon.” Remus went and inclined his head slightly to Walburga.

“Thank you, Mrs. Black, for inviting me to tea.” She looked at Remus for a moment before speaking.

“You are welcome to join Sirius and Hermione anytime they visit, Mr. Lupin.” Remus inclined his head again toward her before gathering the kids from the nursery. They all left and arrived back at the cottage. Sirius made a pot of tea as Remus took the kids upstairs to their room. He came back down and accepted a cup from Sirius.

“The twins feel safe here. I think they can feel the wards.” He took a sip of the tea and sat down at the table. “Your mother was quite surprising, Pads.”

“Yes, well, let’s see how long it lasts before making any conclusions.” Remus smirked.

“When are you returning to Hogwarts, Rem?” Remus set his mug down.

“Well, I was thinking of staying here every night. I’ll go to work, as usual, each day of the week, but instead of staying at the castle, I’d like to stay here, if that’s alright with you both.”

“Don’t you like staying at the castle?”

“Won’t you be needed there?”

“I won’t be needed other than teaching and during my office hours. I’m not head of house or anything. I can set up the floo to go directly to my office. Dumbledore will understand. I just feel like I need to be here for you all, especially the twins.”

“They are taking it hard, aren’t they?” Everyone nodded and became silent.

“It’ll be good having you around more, Moony.” Remus smiled at Sirius as they settled that topic.

“I think we can infuse your saliva into those bracelets Walburga gave us.” Sirius and Remus looked at Hermione. “It should work. I’ll do some research before the next full moon, but it’s perfect.”

“I’ll feel better once they are protected.”


	6. Assurance & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with James & Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you all more interactions with James and Lily. 
> 
> Here are the ages of the kids so far:
> 
> Harry Potter: 5  
> Draco Malfoy: 5  
> Alphard & Luna Black: 3  
> Jean Potter: 3  
> Evan Potter: 0

“Uncle Moony, do we have to go?”

“Yes, Little Star. We need to give your mum and dad some privacy.”

“Are the healers coming to fix mummy?”

“Yes, Little Moon. That’s why we need to go. We’re going to see Harry and Jean and Evan.” 

“You won’t leave us, will you, Uncle Moony?”

“I won’t leave you. Now, c’mon. Let’s go visit Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily.” Remus picked up the twins and they nuzzled into his neck. He noticed they had been doing that more often since the attack. He held them close and stepped into the floo. James was waiting for them on the other side. He smiled as they stepped through. “Hey, Prongs. Thanks for letting us come by. Where are Lily and the kids?”

“They’ll be down in a minute. Hey Alphie and Luna. Harry and Jean are excited to see you.” They smiled weakly at James, and James cast a quick, concerned glance at Remus before they heard the rumbling of feet down the stairs. Harry jumped off the stairs and ran to hug Remus, who was still holding the twins in his arms. 

“Uncle Moony!” Remus smiled down at the energetic boy. Then another pair of arms wrapped around his legs. Jean peered up at him with the same eyes as her brother.

“Hi, Uncle Moony!”

“Alright, alright. Let your uncle breathe.” James chuckled as Lily came into the room holding baby Evan. She went and kissed Remus’ cheek. “How are Hermione and Sirius?”

“Doing better. Thank you for letting us come over while the healer visits.” Lily looked at the twins, who gripped Remus tightly.

“Alphard? Luna? Would you like to play with Harry and Jean? They’ve been excited to have you over.” The twins looked at each other and then at Remus: their eyes worried.

“We don’t want to play in the backyard.”

“We don’t want to leave Uncle Moony.” Remus smiled sadly at Lily.

“How about we all go up to the playroom together? You can play with Harry and Jean and even Evan inside the playroom and Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily, and I will sit in the hallway, watching. Does that sound okay?” The twins nodded but didn’t let go of Remus. James and Lily smiled and led everyone upstairs to the playroom. Harry and Jean jumped around, getting toys out to play with, as Lily let Evan down on a play mat to wriggle around on. Remus knelt down so the twins could put their feet on the ground. “I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.” They looked into his eyes and nodded, trusting his words, and then went to play with Harry and Jean. They looked timid next to the energetic kids. The three adults summoned chairs to the hallway and each took a seat.

“Remus. They aren’t okay.” Remus took his eyes off of the twins and looked at Lily, her eyes worried.

“Yeah, Moony. Are they like this at the cottage?” Remus sighed.

“They are better at the cottage. They can feel the wards, and that makes them feel safer, but outside the cottage… it’s going to take them a while to feel okay, I think.”

“I thought kids bounced back relatively quickly.”

“I don’t know about that, but they,” Remus glanced at the twins, who were still playing, “feel things more deeply than the average three-year-old.” James and Lily didn’t press him on the subject but wanted to know how he was doing. “I’m okay. Dumbledore let me have the week off to help Pads and Mi. The twins haven’t left my side.”

“Even to sleep?”

“They couldn’t sleep, so now they sleep in my bed. I’ve tried to get them to sleep in their own beds, but they always wake up from nightmares, and I don’t want them bothering Mi or Pads right now.”

“That’s rough. What’s going to happen when you have to go back to Hogwarts?”

“I’ve already spoken with Dumbledore. I’m going to floo every day to school and back every evening.”

“You sure, Moony?”

“I’d do anything for them. You know that.” James nodded as Lily put a hand on Remus’ knee. 

“Let us know if there is anything we can do as well.” Remus smiled and nodded as they went back to watching the kids. 

“Moony, I was going to wait and tell all of you, but maybe it’s better to tell you and then you can relay it to Padfoot and Hermione. We caught the, uh, intruder.” Remus immediately whipped his head around to look at James.

“And?”

“Well, he was feral and a cunning bastard, but we got him in the end. He wasn’t from here. His English was barely understandable.”

“What does that mean?” Remus didn’t mean to sound snappy, but his nerves were on edge.

“It means that the case is more complicated than we originally thought. We have to involve his country’s magical law enforcement as well.”

“Even though the crime was done on British soil?” James could see Remus was getting worked up and shoved his glasses up his nose.

“Yeah, Moony. That’s how it works, but before you get your tail all twisted, I made sure he would be tried in both countries.” Remus narrowed his eyes at James. “That means that whatever his sentence, he will serve his time in both countries.”

“How could he serve a sentence in Azkaban if he has to serve a sentence somewhere else?”

“That was one of my conditions; whichever is the more severe sentence, he will serve that one.” Remus crossed his arms in thought.

“And if he is given a death sentence or The Kiss?” James and Lily both looked at him.

“Are you wishing that for him?” A growl rippled through Remus.

“He wanted Pads and the twins dead.” Remus’ voice was low and threatening. Before any of the adults could say anything more, there was a tug on Remus’ sleeve. He jerked his head to see Luna staring up at him, her eyes worried. The amber melted from Remus’ eyes and his body language softened as he looked into her light grey eyes. “I’m okay, Little Moon. It’s okay.” She looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding and returning to play with the other kids. Remus sighed loudly and turned back toward James and Lily. “Sorry, Prongs and Lily.”

“It’s okay, Moony. You haven’t slept well in days, and everyone is a bit high strung.” 

“Thank you, for keeping me updated on the case. I’ll inform Padfoot and Mi. Will you be at the next full moon?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I just want to prepare you for some things, then.” James lifted his eyebrows. “I have to claim Padfoot and Onz, which means I need to bite them while I’m Moony.”

“Will this give them extra protection?” Remus nodded. “You’ll be on that new potion from Severus, right?” Remus nodded again. James looked concerned. “Moony, if this is what it takes for Padfoot and Hermione to be safe, then it needs to happen. Don’t blame yourself. At least you have the ability to protect them.” Remus looked up at James.

“You protect them, Prongs. You caught the guy. I’m just a glorified bodyguard.” Lily slapped Remus’ knee.

“You are not! They depend on you, Remus! And let’s not forget who helped Hermione destroy Voldemort. I know we don’t talk about it anymore, but you are more than mediocre with your defensive spells. So, no, you aren’t just a glorified bodyguard. You are an amazing friend, who can protect those he cares for, who just so happens to be a wizard _and_ a werewolf, which is a bonus if you ask me.” Remus smiled at Lily and her fiery spirit. 

“Thanks, Lily. I just wanted to let you know about the full moon, Prongs, so you wouldn’t be surprised.” James nodded and Lily smiled gently at Remus.

“I’ll watch the kids during the full moon too.” James looked at Remus.

“Will the twins be safe? After claiming Padfoot and Hermione?”

“Mi is trying something after the full moon to better protect them since they cannot turn into Animagi yet.”

“Don’t worry, Remus, Hermione is brilliant, and none of us will let anything bad happen to the children.” Remus nodded, believing Lily’s words. Just then, they heard the floo go off.

“Hello?” Sirius’ voice rang out from downstairs. 

“Up here, Padfoot!” They heard slow footsteps until Sirius came into view, with Hermione tucked into his side. Remus immediately got up and helped her to the chair he had been sitting in.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, the healer finished up and Kitten wanted to visit.” Sirius shrugged like he had lost the argument a while ago, which made Remus and James smirk. “Why are you just hanging in the hallway?”

“The twins didn’t want Remus to be far.” Sirius nodded and ran a hand through his ebony hair. The twins ran over to Hermione and both hugged her tightly.

“Mummy! Are you all better now?” She smiled down at them and ran her hands through their hair.

“I still need rest, but I am better, my loves. Go play with Harry and Jean. I want to watch you.” They smiled up at her and returned to playing with the others. Lily went to get Evan so that Hermione could coo over him in her lap. James motioned for the boys to follow him downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he poured them all a drink.

“Moony told me about what’s going to happen during the next full moon.” Sirius nodded as he took a sip. “If Lily were an Animagus, I’d have you claim us too, Moony.”

“You’re still pack. That won’t change. This is just… extra.” James nodded and looked at Sirius, who had dark circles under his eyes.

“Padfoot, I told Moony already… we caught the intruder. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Sirius stared into James' eyes for a minute too long, as if he wanted to see James’ memories, but then nodded.

“Good.” James raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it? Nothing else? I practically had to talk Moony down from murder and you just nod and say ‘good’?”

“I figured Moony would be the protective one. I have other things on my mind…”

“Pads, what is it?” Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by James. “Now you have to tell me. C’mon, we’re best mates!”

“The twins… they…” 

“They are Legilimens and can already perform magic… intentionally.” James’ eyes widened.

“What do you mean? They can go into people’s minds and do wandless magic? At three?!” Sirius nodded.

“They can only feel emotions right now, not see thoughts or memories, but they can also reach into each other’s cores to perform magic.”

“Shit. No wonder you both are so edgy, and you look like death walking, Padfoot.” Sirius smirked at his friend. “What are you going to do? Isn’t it… dangerous?”

“We have a plan, I think. We’re going to try it out after the full moon. It’s a protective bracelet, filled with charms and runes, and we’ll add some other things. Kitten is mostly working on it, but the bracelets were from my mother.” James downed his drink. “You can’t tell anyone, Prongs. You can tell Lily, but no one else.” James nodded.

“Should I even ask? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just tired. And worried. I’ll feel better once we know that it will work.”

“It will. Hermione is a genius, but you already know that.” Sirius smiled and finished his drink.

“Thanks, Prongs. Really. I’m glad we live so close to each other.” James slapped Sirius’ back. 

“We’re The Marauders, and, as Moony said, we’re a pack. Packs stay together and protect each other. We’re family.” They all smiled at each other and went in for a group hug. Sirius felt like he could breathe for the first time in days and was thankful for having mates like them.


	7. The Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius helps the twins overcome some of their fear.

Sirius woke up to whispering voices coming from downstairs. He cursed his hypersensitive hearing and rolled over to see his wife sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled gently as her nest of hair looked like it was trying to devour her face. He traced her jawline and thought about how much he loved her and couldn’t live without her. The healer had said she was recovering well and wouldn’t have any lycanthropy tendencies but that, because it was a werewolf bite, it would take longer to heal. 

He heard the voices again and knew it was Moony with the twins, probably in the kitchen. Guilt washed over him for not being there for his kids, but he couldn’t focus on anything but making sure his Kitten was okay. He now knew that his children knew people’s feelings, including his own, which probably did little to reassure them that everything was alright, even with Moony around. He still didn’t know how to handle their strength and power and, if he wasn’t mistaken, their intelligence, but he could only face one life-threatening issue at a time. He needed to see how his kids were handling everything.

Sirius sighed and stood up from the bed, stretching. He went to the loo and then walked quietly downstairs. He paused outside the kitchen and listened with his canine hearing.

“Uncle Moony, are you sure mummy will be better soon?”

“Yes, my Little Star. Your mum is the toughest witch I’ve ever known.”

“Will daddy feel better when mummy feels better?” Sirius heard the silence behind Moony’s hesitation.

“Of course he will, Little Moon.” Sirius heard a chair scrape against the floor. “What do you feel, little cubs?” 

“Daddy is worried and feels…”

“…bad about something.”

“He feels something could have been different. It’s confusing.”

“What is that word, Uncle Moony?”

“When you feel bad about something that you think you could have changed, that is guilt, Little Ones.”

“But daddy is the best!”

“He saved mummy. Why would he feel g-g-guit.”

“Guilt.” Sirius heard Moony sigh. “Your daddy never likes to see anyone get hurt, especially the ones he loves the most. When something bad happens, or could have happened, he wishes he had done more. You two and your mummy are his world. He probably felt scared, thinking something could have happened to any of you.”

“Daddy gets scared?”

“Yes, Little Star. I get scared too.”

“You do?” There was silence again, which Sirius assumed Moony had nodded.

“Were you scared, Uncle Moony?”

“I was terrified that I wouldn’t get here in time to protect my pack.”

“We’re your pack, right, Uncle Moony?”

“Both of you, your mum, and your dad are my pack. You are so important to me, Little Ones.” 

“That means you mean the world to daddy and mummy too.” Sirius smiled to himself and then heard them start to eat. He walked into the kitchen, doing his best to appear happy and not worried. He smiled down at his two kids and kissed each one on top of the head as they ate eggs and toast.

“Good morning, pups. Morning, Moons. Did you sleep well?” The twins nodded as Sirius sat next to them, Moony eyeing him suspiciously. “I was thinking we could go in the back after breakfast and practice riding your brooms.” The twins’ eyes grew wide as Moony raised an eyebrow at him.

“Daddy, we don’t want to go to the backyard!”

“The backyard is scary, daddy!” Sirius frowned, looking between his kids.

“Why is it scary?”

“It’s not safe.”

“That’s where bad people can get us.”

“Please don’t make us go there.” Sirius’ frown deepened and he caught Moony’s eyes, which were waiting for his reaction. He stood up, then, and picked up his kids, one in each arm, as their panicked expressions pleaded with Moony.

“C’mon, pups. I want to show you that there is nothing to be scared of in the backyard.” He turned his head slightly and motioned for Moony to follow him. They stepped through the back door and the twins tightly gripped their father’s collar. He walked with them in his arms until he got to the edge of the yard, where the runestone sat. He knelt down, letting their feet touch the grass, but held them around the waist. “See this stone? This is a very special stone, pups. It put a protection spell on the house and the yard. No one can come into the yard without permission from us. No one can even see it. Do you understand, pups?” The twins loosened their grips on Sirius and peered at the stone.

“No bad people can see us if we play in the yard?”

“That’s right. You are completely safe here, pups. And you know I, and your mum, and Uncle Moony will always protect you.”

“Moony and Uncle Remi?” Sirius and Moony were surprised by the question. 

“Yes.”

“Always?” Sirius looked up at Moony as he knelt down beside them.

“Always, Moon and Star.” The twins looked between the two men and hugged their dad tightly.

“We’re glad you feel better, daddy.” Sirius smiled and hugged the lights of his life. 

“I’m glad too. Now, go get your brooms. I’ll wait here.” The twins ran to get their brooms from inside as Sirius and Moony stood up. “Those two are too intelligent for their own good.”

“They understand the difference between me and Moony. I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me.”

“I have a feeling those two will continue to surprise us our whole lives.” Moony chuckled. “Thanks, Moons, for helping out and being here. I mean it. I know I should have been there for-”

“Stop, Pads. You needed to be with Mi. Don’t punish yourself for that. Is that why you are feeling guilty?”

“Yeah. Their father should have comforted them.”

“It’s okay. They understood. I was here and now you’re here.”

“How are they, Moons? Really.” Moony let out a big breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Bringing them out here has definitely helped. I didn’t know how to help them overcome their fear of the backyard. They’ll get better, Pads. Slowly, like all of us.” Sirius nodded as the twins ran back outside, carrying their brooms. “I’m going to go sit by Mi’s bed, in case she wakes up. Spend some time with your kids.” Sirius nodded and turned toward his kids with a giant smile. The wolf in Remus hummed with satisfaction as he watched Sirius and the twins bond and fly on their small brooms. Remus walked back into the house and upstairs. He picked up the book he had been reading from his bedside table and went into Sirius and Hermione’s room. She was still sleeping soundly, and Remus went and sat on a chair near the window. 

Remus was reading when Hermione stirred and wok up, sitting up with her good arm and smiling sleepily at Remus.

“Good morning.”

“Morning, Mi. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better. Each day feels better. Where’s Sirius?”

“He’s in the yard, helping the twins fly on their brooms.” A warm smile spread across Hermione’s face. “Do you want me to get him?” She shook her head.

“No. I’m glad he’s with the kids. I could tell he was feeling conflicted between being with me and being with them.”

“The twins could feel his guilt.” Hermione sighed.

“Do you worry about them, Rem?”

“I worry about all of you.” Hermione smiled at Remus and then looked out the window.

“They are going to be magnificent.” Remus set his book down and leaned forward.

“You know things, don’t you, Mi?”

“Perhaps, but you know I won’t talk about it.” Remus grunted in disapproval. 

“Not even a little?” Hermione gave him a look that told him ‘no’. “Fine, but I know you know more than you are letting on.” Remus paused before speaking more. “This happened after you travelled back in time, didn’t it?” Hermione looked at him. “You didn’t know you’d fall in love with Sirius or have kids, which tells me that whatever you can ‘see’ in the future, happened as a result of travelling to our time.” 

“I honestly don’t know how or when it happened. I would notice small, insignificant things and just passed it off as déjà vu, but once I was pregnant, I noticed larger events.”

“Maybe it was the twins’ magic within you that triggered your inner eye.”

“Perhaps.” Hermione swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood. “I’m hungry.”

“There are some eggs and toast downstairs. I can fry up some sausage too.”

“That sounds lovely. Thank you, Rem.” Remus helped Hermione to the kitchen as they heard the shouts and laughter of Sirius and the kids through the window. Hermione smiled as she waited for Remus to make her breakfast. Remus also smiled, thinking that everything was, truly, going to be okay.


	8. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next full moon, where Remus needs to claim Sirius and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole idea of pack dynamics and claiming is not originally mine, but I cannot remember who wrote about it first. I just wanted to make that disclaimer.

Remus stepped out of the floo, exhausted. He walked to his office in Hogwarts and sighed into his favourite chair as he summoned a pot of tea. His wolf was on edge to be away from the cottage and his pack, but he needed to prepare for his classes tomorrow. He would floo back to the cottage later. He set his tea to boil and steep and got up to walk to his desk to grab his lesson plans. When he moved around his desk, he noticed a pink-haired second year sitting in his chair.

“Dora? What are you doing here?”

“Are cousins Siri and Mia and the twins okay?” Remus saw the concern in her eyes as her hair dimmed in brightness. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

“They are fine. Everyone is safe. Mi needs to heal from some scratches and cuts, but that is all. Were you worried?” Dora nodded shyly.

“When you weren’t teaching our class, I went looking for you and found out about the attack. I didn’t want anyone to be hurt.” Remus smiled at the young girl and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him and they both sat in his big armchairs. He poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. 

“Drink. It’ll make you feel better. You have a big heart, Dora.” Dora took a sip of her tea and her hair brightened slightly. “Better?” She nodded. “Once you finish your tea, you need to return to your room. I have to prepare for my lessons tomorrow and I will be staying at Sirius’ each night.”

“You won’t be here in the castle in the evenings?”

“No. I’ll leave after supper each night. At least for a while, so that I can be there for them.” Dora nodded and sipped her tea some more. 

“I’m glad they have you, Professor Lupin.”

“You can call me Remus, Dora, when not in class.” She smiled at him.

“The full moon is next week. Will you be gone for a few days?” Remus sighed a sigh that encompassed so much emotion: sadness for having to transform, nervousness about claiming Pads and Mi, protectiveness of his pack, happiness at Dora’s acceptance of his condition, and concern for the twins. 

“Yeah, I’ll be away for a few days.” They finished their tea and Remus made sure Dora returned to her dorm. He graded some papers and prepared for his class in the morning before flooing back to the cottage. 

The week went by the same way: Remus would leave the cottage early in the morning by floo and return late at night, after grading and preparing for the next day. Hermione had healed enough to be able to get out of bed, but she was still ordered to rest and take it easy. Sirius took care of her and the kids during the day, and Remus helped with the kids at night. The weekend came quickly and with it, the full moon. Sirius flooed over to Potter Manor with the twins in his arms. Lily smiled as he walked through.

“Thanks, Lily, for watching them.” The twins were quiet and didn’t want to let go of their daddy. “Pups, I need you to stay with Aunt Lily tonight, okay? Remember? Uncle Moony needs me on the full moon.” They nodded slowly and hugged him tightly before jumping from his arms. They went upstairs to join Harry and Jean. Lily looked at Sirius.

“Be careful, okay, Sirius?” He nodded.

“They may be extra needy tonight. It’s the first time sleeping away from us and they still feel afraid of some things.” Lily nodded as James walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“See you later, hun.” The boys flooed back to the cottage. James went to Remus and Hermione, who were sitting on the couch, as Sirius locked down the house. James helped Remus down the stairs, and they all went to the basement. It was transformed to look and smell like the forest, with a tent and sleeping mats. James took Remus into the tent to transform as Sirius helped his wife sit down by the mock fire. She smiled at him sweetly.

“You sure you’ll be okay to transform tonight?”

“I’ll be fine, Sirius.” He nodded and transformed into Padfoot, waiting for her to do the same. She grimaced as she changed but then gracefully walked over to Padfoot and purred. He nuzzled her and licked her fur until they heard the screams that signalled Remus’ transformation. After a few minutes, Prongs walked out of the tent, followed closely by Moony, whom Remus was in complete control of due to the potion. Moony looked around and saw Padfoot and Onz standing close together. 

The Wolfsbane potion helped Remus stay in control of his wolf, but he still found the sensation dizzying, because Moony was still quite a strong presence in his mind, even if not in control. He wasn’t happy about being away from the cubs, but he could still smell them on Padfoot and Onz. He also remembered the wolf who had harmed his pack and wanted to hunt and run and kill. Remus pushed those thoughts down, reminding the wolf that the Aurors had caught the rogue and sent him to Azkaban. Moony snorted, still not satisfied. He walked over to Padfoot and Onz and nuzzled them, letting them know it was Remus and not the wolf. Onz purred against Moony and rolled over to show she was okay with submitting to him, even though they were both Alphas. Padfoot looked Moony directly in the eyes and then knelt down, exposing his neck. Remus knew what he needed to do, but his heart still raced at the thought of doing something wrong. His friends, his pack, trusted him implicitly. He licked Padfoot’s fur once and then bit down on his shoulder, a metallic taste on his tongue as blood dripped from his mouth. He then licked the wound on Padfoot’s shoulder, until it stopped bleeding. 

Padfoot looked at Moony and then at Onz, who went into the same position and whined. Remus knew this would be difficult for Sirius: to submit to Moony as he bit his mate. It was not something usually done, especially for Alphas. Moony nuzzled Padfoot again and motioned for him to go to Onz. Onz stood, her stature small compared to the others, and looked between the two canines. Moony could see the scar on her shoulder from the rogue and resisted the urge to growl. Moony went to her and licked her fur in the same way he had with Padfoot. He went to bite down and then turned and looked at Padfoot. He repeated the gesture until Padfoot understood and went to Onz’ other shoulder. The two canines bit down at the same time, drawing blood and then licking the wounds afterward. 

Onz purred and then looked at her mate. Padfoot tackled Moony and then they both bit the same shoulder, drawing blood, and taking Moony by surprise. They got off him and Padfoot almost had a grin on his canine face. He jumped around, wanting to play with Prongs, who had been watching the whole time. Then Onz transformed and grabbed a vial from her handbag. She smiled at Moony and held it to his muzzle. He opened his mouth and let drool drip into the vial until it was full. Hermione scratched behind his ears and then put the vial away, transforming back into Onz and cuddling into his side. 

They spent the rest of the night sleeping. Prongs and Padfoot transformed after the sun rose and Sirius let James out of the house. Remus opened his eyes and saw Hermione healing Sirius’ wound with dittany before he did the same for both of her wounds. Remus watched them and grimaced.

“Sorry.” They looked over at him. Hermione crawled over to him and took his face in her hands. 

“Why are you sorry, love?”

“I hurt you both.”

“Rem, look at me.” Remus looked into her chocolate eyes. “Thank you. I feel safe, knowing we are all protecting one another.” Remus looked at her and then over her shoulder at Sirius.

“Why did you guys bite me as well?”

“We’re all Alphas. We couldn’t let you have all the fun, mate.”

“Then why didn’t Onz bite Padfoot?” Sirius smirked.

“Well, you see, my Kitten has claws and actually claimed me years ago.” Remus cocked an eyebrow. “Let’s just say she enjoys biting when she’s excited, isn’t that right, Kitten?” Remus’ mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape as he looked back at Hermione, who had turned a deep shade of red. He laughed, then, and rolled away from her.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough in the bedroom, Mi. I would have figured that was all Sirius.” Hermione huffed and threw a pillow at Remus.

“Oh, no! Kitten is the rough one. I’m all about the cuddles and gentleness. She’s the one that leaves love bites all over my body.” Remus laughed harder as Hermione stood up, embarrassed. 

“Well. I am going to go infuse your saliva into the bracelets from Walburga. You can heal Rem, Sirius.” She marched upstairs as both men continued to laugh. Sirius applied dittany to the large wound on Remus’ shoulder as they both settled down. 

“Who would have thought?”

“You’re telling me. The first time we… well, let’s just say I was not expecting her aggression.” Remus smirked as Sirius finished up. “There. All finished. Your other shoulder is untouched for your mate.” Remus blushed slightly as Sirius smiled and patted him on the back. “Let’s get showered and go pick up the pups.” Remus nodded and followed Sirius upstairs. After the two men had showered, they walked downstairs to see Hermione concentrating on the bracelets.

“Need help, love?” 

“Sirius, can you…?” He smiled and took his wand out to work on the intricate runes of the bracelets as Hermione delicately poured the saliva she had collected into the runic carvings. The saliva was absorbed into the runes as Sirius spoke a few spells. The bracelets warmed in Hermione’s hand, before returning to normal. Remus peered over their shoulders.

“It’s done?”

“Yeah.”

“So, the cubs will be protected?”

“Protected and safe. Their magic won’t get out of control if they experience any emotional situations, but in emergencies, they can remove their bracelets.” Hermione put the bracelets in her handbag. “I’m going to go wash up. Will you both get the twins?” The men nodded and went through the floo to the Potter’s. Lily was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a hot cup of tea. She smiled at them and waved them over. Two more mugs floated to the table and Remus looked at Lily gratefully.

“The kids are still sleeping.”

“How were they?” Lily sighed. 

“They didn’t sleep well. They didn’t want to go to sleep without any of you.”

“We figured it would be a difficult night for them. Thank you, Lily.”

“Oh, they are just darlings. They never complain like my children.” They all laughed and drank their tea. Then they heard light feet coming down the stairs as two heads popped around the corner. Once they saw Sirius and Remus, the twins ran into their arms, hugging them tightly. Sirius kissed each child.

“Good Morning, pups. Ready to go home? I heard you didn’t sleep well. Perhaps we all need to have a lazy day today.” The twins smiled at their dad. Remus and Sirius each picked up one twin and everyone thanked Lily again before flooing home. Once back at the cottage, Hermione came downstairs and the twins ran to her arms. She kissed each one on the top of the head, before sitting them down on the couch and kneeling in front of them. 

“Alphard, Luna, there is something we need you to wear every day, something we all made for you to keep you both safe.” Hermione pulled the bracelets out of her bag and held each one out to them. The twins took the bracelets vehemently in their hands and could feel the old magic and new magic woven into them. 

“You all made them?” They looked at the three adults around them as Hermione nodded.

“Your grandmother got these from the family vault. Your Uncle Moony gave us saliva from his wolf counterpart. Your father and I wove spells and carved runes into them. These bracelets will protect you from anyone and anything that wants to hurt you.”

“No one can hurt us?” Hermione shook her head.

“No. Not just that, but they will also help contain some of your magic.”

“Why?”

“Is our magic bad?” Sirius knelt down.

“No, pups. Your magic is incredible, but your powerful cores could hurt yourselves. It could also be dangerous if other people find out how much magic you both have.”

“Dangerous?”

“Yes, pups. There could be people out in the world that might want to use your magic.” The twins were quiet for a few moments before putting their bracelets on. 

“We understand.”

“We won’t take them off.”

“When you graduate from Hogwarts, you can take them off.” The twins nodded and hugged each adult.

“Thanks, Mummy. Thanks, Daddy. Thanks, Uncle Moony.” 

“You’re welcome, my darlings. Now, let’s get some breakfast.” They smiled and all went to the kitchen, preparing for a lazy day at home.


	9. Lucius Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later - Lucius is released from Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later
> 
> Here are the ages of the kids so far:
> 
> Harry Potter: 6  
> Draco Malfoy: 6  
> Melody Prewett-Black: 5  
> Alphard & Luna Black: 4  
> Jean Potter: 4  
> Evan Potter: 1  
> Leon Black: 0

Sirius packed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder as Remus watched from the doorway. 

“You will let us know if you need any help, right?” Sirius smirked at his friend’s concern.

“Don’t worry, Moony. Reg and I are picking Lucius up from the Aurors at the Ministry and then flooing to the property. It’s quite isolated and heavily warded by our paranoid family. We will close the floo and be gone for at least a month. We’ll check in with you every few days.”

“Pads,” Sirius looked up at Remus’ nervousness. “What if he doesn’t get better? What happens if…”

“Then we take him to St. Mungo’s.” Sirius sighed heavily. “We’ll do all we can, but if it’s not enough, then there won’t be anything else for us to do.” Remus nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Just be careful, okay?” Sirius nodded.

“Take care of my family while I’m away. Kitten hasn’t been sleeping well with baby Leon.”

“I’ll look out for your family, Pads, and make sure Mi gets more sleep. Our Little Lion is more nocturnal than the twins.” Sirius laughed and walked downstairs and kissed his wife. He nuzzled the baby in her arms and hugged the twins before leaving the house. He met Reg at the hidden mansion in the mountains. They embraced and dropped off their bags.

“How’s Gid, Reg?”

“Good. He’s a little nervous about this, but I think everyone is.” 

“And Melody? How is she?”

“Cheeky and smart. She loves creating puzzles and making Gid and I solve them.” Sirius smiled. “I spoke with Cissy. She knows she shouldn’t be hopeful, but she has been preparing Draco just in case.”

“That must be difficult.” Regulus nodded. “Well, shall we?” They stepped through the floo and into the Ministry. Once they checked in, they were escorted to a private waiting room as the Aurors brought in a subdued Lucius. His eyes looked blank and he had drool spooling down his chin. Regulus and Sirius exchanged a look and then Sirius went and grabbed Lucius’ arm from the Aurors. 

“When was he brought here?”

“A few hours ago.”

“And you didn’t give him anything?” Regulus could feel Sirius’ anger and quickly de-escalated the situation. He got the Aurors to leave and they eventually got Lucius to the mansion. They sat him on a couch.

“I’ll go get some potions and groceries.”

“I’ll make some hot chocolate. He should be able to drink that with no problem. It will help.” Regulus left and returned a few hours later. Lucius was still in the same position but was holding the mug of chocolate himself as Sirius watched him. He put the groceries away and sat down next to Sirius.

“Mia mentioned that we should give him sleepless draught potion the first few days.” Sirius nodded.

“Maybe after the two mugs of chocolate and a good night’s sleep, he will look better tomorrow.”

“We should bathe him tonight too.” Sirius would have laughed, thinking that he never imagined he would bathe Lucius Malfoy, if it weren’t for the circumstances. The brothers helped Lucius finish his chocolate and bathed him, which took longer than they expected. The dirt and grime that had built up on his skin and in his hair needed multiple scrubbings and by the end, Sirius had decided to cut off most of Lucius’ hair. It was the first time he had ever seen Lucius with short hair, but it was easier to clean. Afterward, they gave him the potion and got him situated in bed. They had decided to take shifts, staying up, just in case he woke or had nightmares. 

This went on all week, with only a little colour returning to Lucius’ pale skin each day. His eyes were still expressionless, and his fingernails were still dirty, but he responded to the food and chocolate and began eating on his own. By the end of the week, they had decided to stop the potions; that was when the nightmares started. The second week was spent trying to calm down a screaming or whimpering Lucius as he slept. Due to his disruptive sleep, he often had to nap during the day too, but nightmares haunted him even in daylight. By the end of the second week, he started speaking to them.

“Let me die.” Sirius and Regulus both looked up from their meals to a tear slipping down Lucius’ cheek. Regulus got up and comforted Lucius as Sirius pulled on his jacket.

“I’ll be right back, Reg. I have an idea.” Regulus nodded and watched Sirius disappear through the floo. He returned an hour later holding a box. He motioned for Regulus to bring Lucius into the living area as he started to unpack the box. He pulled out a few pictures and handed them to Regulus to show to Lucius. They were of Draco growing up, with the last one of Narcissa smiling at her little boy. Regulus showed the picture to Lucius, who took them and slowly looked at each one, tears dripping down his face.

“You need to live, Lucius. They want you to live.” He looked at Regulus.

“They want me?” He nodded and smiled. Sirius took out a stuffed dragon and handed it to Lucius.

“Your wife and son are waiting for you to get better so you can go home to them. Draco wanted you to have this to keep the nightmares away.” Lucius looked at the green dragon and squeezed it to his chest. Then he nodded and looked back at the moving pictures. After that day, Lucius always slept with the dragon and only whimpered through his worst nightmares. 

In the third week, Lucius was still quiet but didn’t need to be bathed anymore. His facial expressions slowly returned, and Sirius found that he scowled more than anything. One morning he kept looking up from his breakfast to Sirius and then back to his breakfast. After the eighth time, Sirius set his spoon down and looked at Lucius. 

“What is it, Lucius?” Lucius dropped his fork and it clattered to the plate loudly, making him jump. Sirius noticed that he was still jittery around loud noises and bright lights.

“I, um, I…” He fidgeted some more before finally getting the words out, although rather quietly. “Why are helping me?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Reg and I both-” Lucius shook his head.

“Just you. Why are you helping me?” Sirius looked at Lucius seriously.

“You’re family.” He said it so nonchalantly in such a very Sirius way, that Lucius almost choked. “Look, just because we fought on opposite sides of war doesn’t mean I want you to rot in that hell hole. Maybe I’ve grown up or maybe my wife has rubbed off on me, but Cissy still loves you, even after all you did, and I’ll be damned if I let her celebrate one more holiday without her family being complete. Plus, your little boy is a gem and best friends with my godson. Reg and I can be his cousins, but he needs his father.” Sirius picked up his spoon and finished eating his breakfast as Lucius sat there quietly.

“I want to get better for them.” Sirius turned and looked at Lucius, as tears ran down his cheeks. “I want to be a good father and a good husband.”

“You will. That’s why Reg and I are here.”

“Tell me about them? About you? What have I missed?” Sirius smiled sadly and they walked into the living area, where Regulus was reading. He looked up at the two men. 

“Lucius wants to be filled in on what he has missed.” Regulus set his book down and quirked an eyebrow.

“Do you feel up to it, Lu?” It was the first time Regulus had used his nickname and Lucius nodded while smiling slightly. 

“Maybe just the happy things?” Regulus nodded and looked to Sirius to take the lead.

“Well, okay. I married Hermione right after the war and we now have three kids. We thought she couldn’t have children, so they were all surprises. The two oldest are twins: Alphard and Luna. They are stunningly beautiful and intelligent and make me think I’m not good enough to be their father.” Regulus snorted as Lucius held onto every word Sirius gave him. “They are now four years old and Remus is their godfather. He is overly protective of them, but they love that. Our third child is Leon and he is going to be just like me. He is only a few months old and never lets us sleep. He wants attention all the time and his godparents are James and Lily. I have a feeling he and Evan are going to be best mates. That’s James’ third kid.”

“Remus is teaching at Hogwarts with Severus. Yes, Severus is part of our family too. He and Lily are best friends and he is the godfather to their second child, Jean, who is the same age as my twins. Like I said before, Harry and your son, Draco, are best friends, even though their personalities are polar opposites. Harry is a lot like his father: confident and energetic. Draco is more reserved and shy but loves getting into mischief with Harry and playing quidditch. He is quite clever and cunning too.” 

“A true Slytherin.” Sirius laughed at his brother’s comment.

“Hermione and I own our own business, where we create and sell spells and help ward people’s homes. She also writes textbooks for Hogwarts and has written several books educating Wizarding Britain on magical beings, such as werewolves and house elves. I believe she is working on one now about goblins. Don’t ask me how she finds the time or energy. I hardly know.”

“Our mother opened her home to widowed pure-bloods and children after the war and Narcissa helps her when she can. She lives with her and uses your old manor as an orphanage to help magical children be placed in loving homes, where they can learn the old ways. She’s quite passionate about it and speaks up about it to the Wizanmagot a lot.”

“Regulus is married to Gideon Prewett and they adopted one of those children. Her name is Melody and she is one year older than the twins. She and Jean have a lot of playdates and will probably get into as much mischief as Harry and Draco.” Sirius paused before turning toward his brother. “Did I miss anything, Reg?” His brother shook his head and they looked at Lucius.

“Do you have any questions so far, Lucius?”

“Wh-Who is a part of your group… your f-family?”

“Well, there’s James and Lily and their kids, Remus, Reg and Gid and their family, Narcissa and her family, Severus, and Andromeda and her family. We all gather once a month.”

“You can join us once you feel better.” Lucius got quiet as the brothers looked at him.

“Would it be okay if I go lie down?” Regulus nodded and they watched him leave for his bedroom. 

“Siri…”

“It’s going to take time, Reg.”

“I know.” Regulus stood up. “I’m going to floo call Gid.” Sirius nodded as his brother went into the other room and Sirius went to check on Lucius. He was hugging the stuffed dragon from Draco and sleeping, but Sirius knew he would have a few nightmares as soon as his sleep became deep. Regulus came and told him to go floo call his family. Sirius appeared through the flames and saw Hermione smile down at him. He smiled in return, realising how much he missed her and the kids.

“Where are the kids?”

“They are playing with Rem in the backyard.”

“Leon too?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“He is down for his nap.”

“Merlin, I miss you.” She smiled lovingly down at him.

“We miss you too. How is he?”

“He’s… progressing. It’s going to be a slow journey, but he seems to want to get better for Cissy and Draco.”

“That’s great!” Sirius smiled at his wife’s enthusiasm. “That is such good news. He won’t have to go to St. Mungo’s, and they can be a family again. Do you think he’ll be ready to go home by the end of the month?”

“I’m not sure. I’d like to bring Cissy over next week just to check before… but I’m not sure if Draco should be a part of that or not.” Hermione thought deeply for a moment.

“Have you spoken to him about Draco?”

“He sleeps with Draco’s stuffed dragon.”

“Then I think it would be alright to include him. Perhaps, being so young, he will help Lucius transition back into normal life.” Sirius thought about it and nodded.

“Thanks, love. I better get back to help Reg. Give the kids a hug from me?” She nodded.

“Miss you, Sirius.”

“Miss you, too.” Hermione blew him a kiss before he disappeared from the flames.


	10. Lucius Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa see each other again.

The fourth week allowed Sirius to hope that Lucius could assimilate back into wizarding society. He came bounding into the kitchen, while Regulus and Lucius were each reading the Prophet (Lucius had been reading each Prophet from the past to catch up on what he has missed). He sat down with his coffee and made them both jump from his loud voice with his announcement.

“Narcissa and Draco are joining us this afternoon.” Regulus about choked on his tea while Lucius looked terrified. Regulus wiped his mouth and looked at his brother.

“Siri, don’t you think it’s too soon?” Sirius shook his head.

“They are just going to come for a short visit. I thought maybe Lucius would like to ask his son questions to get to know him.” The brothers looked over at Lucius, who looked like he might pass out. “Lucius, I suggest you go upstairs and shower and dress your best. Weren’t you always big on first appearances?”

“Lu?” Lucius shook his head to regain his composure.

“I-I want to appear as just me. If Narcissa must take care of me, I want her to see me and choose that for herself.” Sirius raised his eyebrows and nodded. A few hours later Sirius waited for Narcissa and Draco by the fireplace while Regulus waited with Lucius in another room. Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace, holding Draco’s hand, and appearing poised. Sirius watched her and could tell it was a mask for her nervousness. Sirius smiled down at Draco, who was wearing a small backpack, probably filled with toys. He could see the boy’s tense shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

“Hi, Draco. How are you?”

“Hi, Cousin Sirius. I’m…” He glanced up at his mother and then back at Sirius. “…nervous.”

“Just be yourself, Draco. Your father will no doubt love you.” Draco smiled at that as Sirius stood and looked at Narcissa. “Cissy. He won’t look like you remember. We cut his hair short, and he is way too skinny still, and-” 

“Sirius. I’m ready.” Sirius nodded and led them into the next room, where Regulus and Lucius were waiting. As soon as they entered, both men stood up from their chairs. Sirius could tell Lucius was nervous: twisting his hands and fidgeting from one foot to another. No one moved. No one spoke. Narcissa was staring at the man in front of her. He seemed shorter from his slouching, and she noticed that he didn’t carry any pride as he refused to meet her eyes. His hair was indeed short, as Sirius had warned, but it looked good on his too-thin body. His skin was almost translucent, with dark circles beneath his eyes, making him appear slightly ghostly. He looked fragile and nervous. Sirius cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“Lucius. Narcissa and Draco are here to see you.” Lucius slowly lifted his eyes and looked at Draco, who held his mother’s hand tightly. Then his eyes lifted higher to meet Narcissa’s eyes and she saw tears pooling into them. He choked back a sob and swiped at his eyes.

“Flower…” Narcissa’s eyes widened and her mask fell instantly. “I-I’m so sorry.” She looked at Sirius, pleadingly.

“Draco, why don’t you come with me to the kitchen so that we can get everyone some tea and snacks?” Draco nodded, and Sirius scooped him up in his arms and left for the kitchen, while Regulus stayed in the room but made himself busy in the corner, to give Lucius and Narcissa some privacy while still watching out for her safety. Narcissa walked briskly, almost running, to Lucius as he continued to sob. She caught him in her arms as they both fell to the floor.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Hush, now, you’re safe. We’re safe.”

“I didn’t- I wish-” She took out a handkerchief and handed it to Lucius. He wiped his eyes and nose and looked at her. “I’m so glad you and Draco are safe, my Flower. I was so afraid…”

“Sh. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“How is he? Our son?”

“He is perfect, but he needs his father.” Lucius smiled a little and nodded. 

“He’s grown so much.” Narcissa helped Lucius up off the floor and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his feet. “I know… it’s short.” Narcissa smiled lovingly at him.

“I think it suits you. A new life. A new you. A new us.” He looked up and smiled at her, genuinely smiled. Just then, Sirius and Draco returned with tea for everyone. They all sat around on the sofas as Draco sat on the carpet and played with his toys. Lucius wanted to engage with his son and get to know the timid boy, so he asked to join him on the carpet. After a hesitant nod and a few awkward minutes, father and son were playing with toy dragons and a beginner’s wizard’s chess set.

After a few hours, Narcissa said goodbye to her husband and took Draco to the fireplace. Sirius followed her out to the other room as Regulus stayed with Lucius. She turned to Sirius before stepping through the fireplace.

“He seems to be doing well.” Sirius nodded.

“It will be a long road to recovery. We haven’t been able to take him out in public yet.” She nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I think I will be able to take him home after the month has finished.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure, Cissy? There’s no rush.” She shook her head.

“You and Regulus have already done enough. He is my husband and my responsibility. I asked your mother to borrow one of the Black residences for us and she agreed. I will come to get him at the end of the fourth week. Until then, Draco and I will visit every day for a few hours.” 

“Will Draco be okay with living with his father in one week?”

“I will send him to your family and the Potters at the beginning and when I believe he needs a break.” Sirius nodded.

“He is always welcome in our home.” Narcissa nodded and said goodbye as she and Draco walked through the fireplace, disappearing. Sirius rejoined his brother and Lucius, sitting down on one of the sofas. 

“How do you feel, Lucius?” He looked tired, like all of his energy had been spent meeting his wife and son. 

“It was good to see them. I missed them, but I…”

“What, Lu?”

“What if I let them down?” Lucius was looking at his feet and nervously twisting his hands. Sirius leaned back on the sofa.

“Of course that will happen, Lucius. No one is perfect and at some point, we all let down a loved one. That doesn’t mean we give up. We keep trying.”

“Cissy loves you, Lu, that’s why Siri got your sentence reduced. She wanted you with her and Draco. She wanted her family together again.” Lucius’ eyes widened and looked at Sirius.

“You got my sentence reduced?” Regulus looked at Sirius with an apologetic look. They hadn’t told Lucius how he was released, because he hadn’t been able to handle those kinds of conversations yet.

“I don’t use my name a lot, but it helped with your case. We are related, after all. Narcissa is our cousin.”

“Why? I don’t understand.”

“I told you before; you’re family. I may not have liked you in the past, but I love your family. Your wife is good friends with my wife and your son is a sweet boy. I visited you four years ago to make sure you had a change of heart. Once I was convinced, I petitioned to have your sentence reduced based on being family, your lack of real involvement in the war, and good behaviour. So, yeah, we might have had our differences in the past, but you’re family and I like you now. Is that good enough reason?”

“I don’t deserve it.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Hell, if we lived like that, then I don’t deserve my wife. Reg doesn’t deserve his happiness. Severus doesn’t deserve his best friend. There are a lot of things we all don’t deserve. Does that change how grateful we are to have them? No, but it does change how we live our lives. We try harder. We love deeper. We forgive faster. Are you willing to change, Lucius?” He nodded toward Sirius. “Then you are ready to move forward and forget your past. Narcissa and Draco will be visiting every day until the end of the week. Then she will be taking you home, Lucius.” Lucius’ eyes widened.

“So soon?”

“It’ll be a month at the end of the week, and she told me that she wants to take care of you. Draco will spend the beginning of that with the Potters and my family, to give you and Cissy some time alone to adjust.”

“Thank you. Both of you, for everything.”


	11. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns home.

Narcissa and Draco flooed through to the manor on the last day and saw everyone had their bags packed. Lucius only had a small bag, with his meager belongings, which consisted of clothing Regulus and Sirius had given him. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“We’ll get you some new things this week.” Then she turned and looked at Draco. “Alright, darling, you behave for cousin Sirius and the Potters this week.” Draco nodded and then looked at his father. Lucius looked at his son and knelt down.

“I’ll miss you this week, Draco.” Draco flung himself into his father’s arms and hugged him tightly before quickly letting go and grabbing Sirius’ hand. Lucius smiled and then stood next to his wife. Sirius smiled down at Draco.

“Ready, Drake? I think Mia has made something special for you today.” His eyes widened as a big grin appeared on his face. Sirius turned and looked at Narcissa and Lucius. “Let me know if you need anything. My wife would murder me if I don’t make sure you both are okay.” Narcissa smiled affectionately at the mention of Hermione and nodded. 

Sirius and Draco disappeared through the flames and appeared in the cottage to a chaotic scene. They walked into the kitchen to find batter and icing flung everywhere, including in all of the occupants’ hair. Hermione was stirring something while the twins were trying to help her unsuccessfully, and Remus was sitting in a chair, holding baby Leon, who was smashing more batter into Remus’ hair. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as Draco covered his mouth, giggling. Everyone turned to look at them and the twins jumped from the counter.

“Daddy!” They ran and pummeled into his legs. “Drake!” They hugged Draco, covering him in flour and batter. Sirius laughed and picked up the twins in each arm, as they smeared their mess all over him. He nuzzled each one with his nose and set them back down. They scurried back to the counter to ice more cookies.

“Well, I didn’t know baking entailed so much detail.” Hermione shook her head at his smirk as Remus huffed in exasperation. Leon held his arms out to Sirius, clenching his tiny fists.

“Oh, you walked in when everything was looking clean. You should have seen it before you arrived.” Remus stood and handed the baby to Sirius, who cuddled his little lion.

“Leon had some accidental magic and made everything explode.” Sirius laughed as the chubby little monster smeared batter into his hair.

“Already? Isn’t he young for accidental magic?” Remus gave him a look and Sirius chuckled. He had missed his family. “What did you do, pup?” Leon giggled and squealed as Sirius held him. Remus went to stand by the twins, helping them ice their cookies, as Hermione walked and knelt in front of Draco.

“Hello, Draco. It’s nice to have you here with us. Would you like to help me bake?” Draco nodded and Hermione put a little apron on him and instructed him on how to roll the dough into small balls. Sirius smiled at his family and sat down, bouncing Leon on his knee. He was content just watching everyone until he yawned. Remus looked at him and went to take Leon from his arms.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, Pads? Mi and I can watch the kids.” Sirius shook his head.

“I just need a strong cup of coffee.” Hermione walked over, wiping her hands on her apron.

“He wasn’t asking, Sirius. Go. Take a nap, and I’ll come to wake you later.” She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled at him. He returned her smile and nodded, but not before grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him so that she was standing between his legs.

“Mm. I may need a shower first from what your children have done to me. Care to join?” She smacked his arm and smiled.

“There are children present, Sirius. Plus, it would be cruel to leave Remus with all of them. They may be my children, but they are your monsters.” Sirius chuckled and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent. He kissed her nose and then got up to retreat to the master bedroom. 

The shower washed away the tension in his shoulders and back that he didn’t know were there. He sighed as he dried off and dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep without getting under the covers. Sometime later he felt movement near him as the bed dipped with another body. A hand went through his hair and he hummed in approval. He turned and grabbed his wife, pulling her to straddle him. She smiled down at him as he smirked and wiggled his hips, making her eyebrows rise. 

“Good dream, darling?”

“Mmm. Where are the kids?”

“Down for a nap. Draco is playing chess with Remus.”

“So, we have time?” Hermione smirked at him and ground her hips into his, making him moan.

“We have time. I don’t think you can last very long anymore, Mr. Black.” Sirius quirked an eyebrow and flipped her on her back.

“Is that a challenge, Mrs. Black?” Hermione smirked and then gasped as she felt what his hands and lips could do to her. 

_**-One week later-** _

Narcissa and Lucius flooed through the fireplace in the evening and Draco looked up from his chess pieces and ran toward them.

“Dad!” He flushed from his outburst and then stopped, shyly looking down at his feet. Lucius smiled gently at his son and knelt down.

“Come here, Draco.” Draco walked slowly toward his father and Lucius wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. “Did you miss me?” Draco nodded. “You can call me dad, Draco. It’s okay.” Draco looked up into Lucius’ face and smiled.

“You don’t mind if I don’t call you father?” 

“No. Coming from you, I know both are filled with love.” Draco hugged Lucius again before hugging his mother. Sirius and Hermione walked into the room and smiled at the family.

“Was Draco well behaved?”

“He was an angel for us, Cissy. Although, I think he got up to some mischief with Harry at The Potters’.” Lucius smirked at his son as Sirius chuckled.

“Thank you, for watching him for us.” 

“It was no trouble. Draco is always welcome in our home. Would you like to stay for tea?” Narcissa and Lucius both nodded and followed Sirius and Hermione into the other room. Hermione went to get the tea while everyone else sat down. Sirius looked over Lucius, and even though it had only been one week, he looked better. His skin had gained a little colour and he was still gaining weight. He looked happier, as well, holding Narcissa’s hand as they sat next to each other on the loveseat. Hermione came back in with a tray of tea and served everyone.

“So, how are you feeling, Lucius?”

“Better, thanks to my lovely wife.” He smiled at Narcissa. “I feel better.”

“We ventured out into public a few times this week and he did quite well, although he still has trouble with conversation.”

“Give it time.”

“How are the nightmares?”

“Better as well. I still have them but having my flower close by seems to help.”

“I can contact Severus for a potion to help if you’d like.”

“No, that’s quite alright. We were thinking of visiting him soon.” Hermione’s wand vibrated and she excused herself to check on Leon. Sirius heard the floo go off and then little feet running, and he smiled.

“Remus just arrived home for the evening. The twins love their godfather.” Just then, Remus walked into the room, with a twin on either side of him, holding his hands. 

“Narcissa, it’s good to see you. Lucius, you are looking well.” Lucius and Remus hadn’t met since the war, and even though Remus didn’t feel any animosity toward the man, he didn’t know how he would be received by him. “Alright, cubs, let me take my jacket off.” Alphard and Luna smiled up at him and let go of his hands so he could hang his jacket up. He went to sit in one of the chairs and the twins climbed over him until they were both sitting in his lap somehow. “How are you both?”

“We are well, thank you, Remus.” Narcissa sipped her tea but noticed that Lucius became nervous with a new person in the room. She had noticed, during their visits to public places, that he was shy and nervous around new people. “We heard Draco behaved for you all.”

“Oh, yes. He’s quite clever. You should be proud.”

“Remus is helping me with wizard’s chess!” Draco looked proud as his parents smiled affectionately at him.

“Is that so?” Draco nodded.

“He’s a natural. I daresay he’ll be beating me in no time.” Sirius noticed how quiet Lucius was and glanced at Remus. Draco noticed too and looked at his father.

“It’s okay, dad. Remus is family, like Cousin Sirius.” Remus smiled gently at the sweet boy as Lucius made eye contact with him.

“I’m sor-” Remus held up a hand to interrupt Lucius.

“I don’t want your apology, Lucius.” Lucius flushed and looked away. “You misunderstand. I don’t want your apology because you don’t have to give it. All is forgiven and in the past.” Lucius looked back up at Remus. “You served your time and you shouldn’t be apologizing to everyone you meet. Don’t let others look down on you. You’re a part of this family and we protect each other.” Lucius nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Remus is going to be my professor one day! He’s great at defence!”

“You teach at Hogwarts?” Remus nodded.

“During the days, I am the professor of defence, yes, but I come home in the evenings and on weekends.”

“Remus also helps tutor Draco along with the other children.” Lucius looked at his wife. “Regulus, Sirius, Mia, Remus, Severus, James and Lily help tutor the children in various subjects.”

“Is that so?” Sirius nodded as Hermione came back into the room, holding Leon.

“We want the children to be prepared for school, but also to learn about the Muggle world and practical things, like being on the Wizanmagot and handling money and having good relations with goblins.” Lucius raised his eyebrows.

“That sounds… great. I wish I had been better prepared when I was younger.” Leon started fussing in Hermione’s arms and Narcissa stood up and reached for him.

“Let me take him.” Hermione smiled at Narcissa and handed her Leon, who babbled and smiled at her. “Oh, sweet boy, you are going to turn all of your mother’s hairs grey.” Hermione laughed. 

Lucius looked at the baby next to him in his wife’s lap. He had the Black colouring, with ebony hair and light eyes, but his bone structure looked more like his mother’s. Lucius watched Narcissa coo at the baby and realised how much time they had lost together. He wondered if they could have more children, but knew it was not the right time to be thinking about such things. 

“So, Remus tutors the children in defence. What do you tutor, Sirius?”

“Runes. Kitten tutors them in protection magic and also relations with goblins and house elves, and everything to do with the Muggle world, with the help of Remus when he has time. Severus tutors them in potions. Lily tutors them in manners and charms. Regulus tutors them in history and politics and ethics. James tutors them in transfiguration and flying.” 

“And Cissy sometimes helps Lily teach the children manners and etiquette.” Lucius smiled at his wife.

“That’s a full curriculum.”

“Yes, well, we didn’t think it fair to just make the children wait until they are twelve, especially with so many talented adults surrounding them.”

“Wise.”

“Well, we better go, Draco. Thank you for the tea, Mia, Cousin.” Sirius nodded his head toward Narcissa as Hermione stood and took Leon from her arms. Lucius stood with his wife as Draco took her hand.

“Thank you, Sirius, Mia…Remus.” They all acknowledged Lucius before the family turned and disappeared through the floo. 

“It’s good to see Lucius looking well.”

“Yes, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains my favourite scene so far in the series: a baking catastrophe. It makes me laugh just imagining everyone's face and the batter everywhere. I'm not an artist, or else I would try to draw this. :)


	12. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter: 7  
> Draco Malfoy: 7  
> Melody Prewett-Black: 6  
> Alphard & Luna Black: 5  
> Jean Potter: 5  
> Evan Potter: 2  
> Leon Black: 1

Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Regulus, and Gideon were over at Potter Manor, enjoying the afternoon while the kids played in the backyard.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Where do you think?” James rolled his eyes as Lily giggled.

“He’s over at the Malfoys. Those two are practically joined at the hip.”

“And Severus couldn’t join us?” Lily shook her head.

“He had to do some extra grading and potions prep. He’s very meticulous about his ingredients.” Hermione smiled as she sipped some tea. Leon and Evan were on the floor, playing.

“I think that will be Melody and Jean. That’s all I hear about when we go home. Jean this and Jean that.” Gideon laughed at his husband and gently took his hand. 

“Reg is just jealous because he’s not the favourite anymore.” Regulus made a face at Gideon, who laughed at his husband.

“How has work been, Gid and James? How are the trainees?” James groaned as Gideon laughed.

“I keep asking myself if we were that bad when we started.”

“Probably worse.” James shook his head.

“Work is good though. Moony asked us to come be guest speakers in his class one of these days to share with the students what Aurors do and how to become one.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.”

Just then, the adults heard a loud explosion and scream and rushed outside to the backyard: Lily and Hermione holding Leon and Evan. The scene before them took a few minutes for them to analyse. Jean was holding onto Melody as she cried, large tears rolling down her cheeks. A goldfinch was lying dead at their feet, and several bushes and plants were uprooted, making the garden look like something had torn through it. Dirt was thrown everywhere, including against the house, but seemed to have missed all of the kids. That was when the adults noticed a shield around the two girls and looked over to the other side of the yard to see Alphard and Luna. Alphard was holding their bracelets in one hand and his other hand was holding his sister’s hand tightly. Luna was focused on Melody and Jean, her eyes unblinking and focused. Remus exchanged a look with Sirius and then slowly took a step forward.

“Little Moon? Little Star?” The twins blinked several times and then looked up at their godfather. Their eyes slowly looked around the yard and then at the adults, becoming fearful. The shield dropped from around the kids and the twins’ lips started trembling. Remus quickly went to them and knelt down to hug them tightly as the other adults went to Melody and Jean to make sure they were okay. 

“Melody, are you okay?”

“Jean, what happened?” Jean looked at her mother as she let go of Melody, who immediately ran into Regulus’ arms, crying.

“A bird fell from the sky and was dead. Melody was upset and…” Jean glanced at Melody. Regulus cradled his daughter.

“Mel, did you do some accidental magic?” Melody nodded through her sobbing.

“It was… dead… and… Jean almost…” Regulus looked at James as he knelt in front of his daughter.

“Melody’s accidental magic tore up the yard and I almost got hit by a large branch. Alphard and Luna…” Jean glanced over at the twins, who were avoiding everyone’s gazes, nuzzling into Remus’ neck. Remus pulled away from the twins and looked at them gently. 

“Cubs?” 

“We’re sorry.”

“We didn’t think.”

“You told us to never take off the bracelets,”

“but we saw that Jean was going to get hurt and we…”

“We’re sorry.” Remus looked between the twins and then turned and caught Sirius’ eye. Sirius glanced around the yard at everyone. Everyone there knew that the twins were powerful, but they hadn’t witnessed that strength. Now they knew and they looked concerned. He looked at his wife and she nodded. Sirius took a deep breath and walked to Remus and the twins, kneeling down.

“You broke a promise because you thought a friend was going to get hurt?” The twins nodded shyly. “Well, I think that is quite noble. Come here, pups.” They went into their father’s arms. Lily walked over and smiled at the twins.

“Thank you, Alphard and Luna, for protecting Jean.” They looked at their Aunt Lily, who was smiling at them. 

“See, pups? No one is upset with you.” They looked at each adult and then back to their godfather and then their father. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” They nodded and Sirius picked up Alphard as Remus picked up Luna. Regulus picked up Melody and followed his brother inside, while James picked up Jean. The others followed them inside, except Lily and Hermione, who took out their wands and fixed the backyard while holding Evan and Leon. They went into the house afterward and the kids were sitting at the kitchen table, eating some ice cream. Everyone was silent, thinking, as the kids finished their ice cream and then went upstairs to play in Jean’s room. The adults went into the living room and let Evan and Leon play on the rug. Gideon was the first to let out a breath he had been holding.

“Merlin, how powerful are the twins, exactly? Regulus had mentioned it, but…” Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Hermione put a hand on Sirius’ back gently and spoke.

“I’ve been teaching them how to focus their magic and emotions and working with them on different spells.” Gideon rose his eyebrows.

“They know spells?”

“It was easier to teach them so that they could channel their magic through it. I’d rather that than them accidentally trying a spell that could be too dangerous for them.” James looked seriously at Sirius.

“Was that a protego?” Sirius nodded. “It was a damn good one too. I have trainees that can’t cast a protego that strong.”

“So, we all were aware of their power, but this was the first time we had seen it, besides you three, correct?” Everyone nodded. “Merlin… and their Legilimency?” Gideon, James, and Lily looked at Sirius and Hermione sharply.

“Wait. They know Legilimency? How?”

“That’s impossible.”

“It’s not fully developed, but they can read people.” Everyone got quiet, deep in thought. Remus glanced at Hermione and Sirius, who were whispering to each other. Then he spoke up.

“Okay. I’ll say it for Mi and Padfoot. We trusted you all with this knowledge, but now we need to trust that you will not only keep this secret but that you will help us protect them.” James stood up, his eyes serious.

“Moony, of course we’ll protect them. This is a heavy burden for them to carry. They are so young still…”

“Yeah, James is right. You’re going to need all of us to help. And when they go off to Hogwarts, they will have Remus and Severus there.” 

“We’ll also tell the kids that this needs to stay in the family.” Remus nodded as Sirius looked at his family.

“Thank you, everyone.” He stood. “I’m going to go check on the twins. They are quite sensitive to when they use their magic.” Regulus stood as well.

“I should go check on Melody. She loves all creatures, which is why she had accidental magic. It really pains her when a creature is hurt or dies.” Gideon smiled softly.

“At least now we know she has magical ability.” Everyone looked at him. “She hadn’t done any accidental magic before now. We were worried her childhood had scarred her and somehow inhibited her magic or damaged her core.”

“Gid…” Gideon smiled at James.

“It’s okay now, James. Thanks. Regulus and I didn’t want to worry everyone, so we kept quiet. Plus, we knew she could be delayed due to her past.” Regulus and Sirius left the room. “Reg is such a mother hen with Mel. He is always coddling her and fussing over her.” Hermione smiled at Gideon. “It’s going to be hard for him to let her go off to Hogwarts, I think.”

“Good thing he’ll have you, then.” Gideon smiled at Lily. Regulus returned with Melody and Jean.

“Siri is upstairs with the twins. They still seem a little upset.” Remus glanced at Hermione and then stood.

“I’ll go check on them.” Remus walked upstairs and heard soft voices. His werewolf hearing picked up the conversation before he got close to the room.

“I know, pups, but you need to be careful. I’m not saying you shouldn’t help your friends or family but be careful with who is around to see. Remember what we told you?”

“Someone bad could want to use our magic.” 

“That’s right. We just want to keep you both safe.”

“Didn’t mummy beat the really bad man, though?” Remus heard Sirius sigh.

“Yes, she did, but there are still people out there who are not good.”

“Will we ever be able to use our magic, daddy?”

“Yes, pups, but not to its full strength until you are older or with us. You can always practice with us, you understand? Good.” There was a brief silence.

“Daddy? Are we not normal?” Remus could hear the tears in his cubs’ eyes and walked into the room to join them. Sirius was sitting on the floor cross-legged, with the twins in his lap. Remus sat down across from them. 

“Cubs, you are special. From the moment I held you, I knew you were both special. There’s nothing wrong with being special.” They looked at their godfather while still sitting in Sirius’ lap.

“There isn’t?” Remus shook his head.

“Not at all. Your mum and dad are both special. Your dad is the bravest person I’ve ever met. He overcame so many obstacles in life and always had a positive outlook in life. And your mum… well, she is the most talented and strongest witch I’ve ever met. She can outsmart or outduel anyone. You see, Little Ones, you come from a special family, so it only makes sense that you are both special too.” The twins looked at each other and then back to Remus. They stood up and hugged Remus around his neck.

“You’re special too, Uncle Moony. You make everyone feel safe.”

“Yeah, we feel mummy and daddy relax when you are around.” Remus lifted an eyebrow toward Sirius, who looked sheepish and shrugged. 

“And you have Moony, who connects us all. That’s extra special.” Remus smiled at Alphard and Luna. Only they could see his affliction as a werewolf and think it special. 

“See, my Moon and Star? We all have something that makes us special. You are just extra special because you are twins and twins are powerful in the wizarding world.”

“Will we meet other twins at Hogwarts?”

“Maybe. It’s more common in the Muggle world than here, which is why magical twins are powerful, but maybe there will be another set of twins at Hogwarts with you.” They nodded and smiled at the thought. Remus hugged them tightly and then pushed them back toward Sirius, who stood and took their hands in his. 

“Let’s go back downstairs and join everyone. I think your baby brother wants to see his older brother and sister.” They smiled at their dad and joined everyone in the living room. The twins went to their brother and crawled around on the floor with him. Remus looked at Sirius next to him and raised an eyebrow.

“You feel safe with me around?” Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “What does that mean, Pads?”

“I don’t know. Kitten and I and the kids just do. We feel better with you around. Maybe it’s the pack bond, but it just feels… complete when you are here.” Remus nodded, understanding.

“Yeah, I feel that. It calms me, being together.” Sirius nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just to reiterate, there will be several time skips in this work.


	13. Happy Birthday Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' Birthday - March 10

“Happy Birthday, Moony!” Sirius hugged his friend in his office at Hogwarts.

“Thanks, Padfoot. How’s the family?”

“Missing you, of course. Kitten told me to give you a birthday hug and that she is looking forward to celebrating your birthday this weekend at the cottage. So are the twins. They have made you special gifts.” Remus smiled as Sirius flopped into one of the armchairs. “But, today, you are all mine!” Remus laughed as Sirius smirked.

“At least for an hour or two, right? I have grading to do later.” Sirius pouted.

“Well, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get you to leave your office, which is why I brought the drinks here.” Sirius pulled out a couple of butterbeers and handed one to Remus, who smiled and took a sip.

“Thanks, Pads. How’s the business? Any new spells?”

“You know Kitten, she is always working on something new. I mainly do consultations and testing. But, enough of that. I didn’t come here to talk about my work. How are you? How’s being a professor?” Remus smiled.

“You know it was always my dream.” Sirius smiled, knowingly. “It’s good. I honestly love that I get to walk these halls again. So many memories…”

“How’s Dora?” Sirius saw a fond look in Remus’ eyes.

“She’s so bright and spunky. Top scores in all her classes, especially Defence, and isn’t too bad with pranks either.” Sirius laughed.

“Have a soft spot for your mate, eh Moony?” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I treat all of my students equally.”

“Sure, you do, Moony. Tell me, though, does it feel odd? Knowing she is your mate and so close?”

“No, I’ve told you before, Pads, that Moony is content just being able to be close and watch over her.” Sirius was quiet as he sipped his drink when there was a knock on Remus’ office door. He stood and answered it to see Dora standing there, nervously.

“Dora?” She smiled shyly up at Remus.

“Hi, Professor Lupin. May I come in?” Remus let her into his office and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Evening, cousin!” Dora’s hair brightened and she ran over to give Sirius a hug. “Come to celebrate Moony’s birthday?” She smiled and nodded. “Well, we were just finishing up here, so I’ll leave you two be.” Remus looked at Sirius skeptically. He nonchalantly waved good-bye before flooing away. 

“Dora?” She turned and looked at Remus. “Would you like some tea?” She nodded and sat down in one of his oversized armchairs. Remus brought over two cups of tea and sat across from her. “Everything alright, Dora?” She nodded and blew on her drink. Then she put it down and took out a small box.

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you this.” She handed it to him shyly, and Remus smiled as he took it. He opened it slowly and took out a leather bracelet with a metal clasp. On the metal clasp was an engraving of a wolf and the rune for protection. Remus’ smile widened as he put it on. “I know you always wear the necklace from Cousin Sirius and Mia, but I wanted to get you something to always remember me by.” She blushed slightly. “You are my favourite professor, after all.” 

“Thank you, Dora. This is unexpected. I will cherish it always.” She smiled at him. “Did you pick the engraving?” She nodded.

“I always think of your other half as a symbol of protection for all those you love.” 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He smiled at Dora again before picking up his cup of tea. “You’re old enough to go to the end of the year dance. Are you excited?”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t think I’ll like the music.”

“Oh?”

“I like what Cousin Sirius listens to, and I doubt they’d bring a band like that here.” Remus smirked into his cup.

“Well, you never know.” She looked up at him, her eyes and hair brightening.

“Do you know something?”

“Maybe.”

“Something about the music?”

“Perhaps.”

“Music I’ll like?” Remus just made a non-committal noise as he sipped his tea. Dora’s smile widened. “Then maybe I’ll enjoy it.”

“Are you going with anyone?” Dora scrunched her nose and turned it into a pig snout before turning it back. Remus smiled at her reaction but didn’t comment.

“Just some friends.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have a grand time. And just between you and me, I’ll be away from the castle that night so…” Remus winked at Dora as she laughed, knowing that he secretly approved of her pranks but occasionally had to act the professor and tell her that pranking was bad. This was his way of letting her know that she could get away with a prank. She finished her tea with a huge smile on her face.

“Is there anything else, Dora?” She was quiet for a moment.

“Well…” She suddenly shook her head. “No. That’s all.” She hopped up off the chair and smiled at Remus. “Happy Birthday, Remus.” She left his office, returning to her common room, as Remus smiled and leaned back in his chair. He always enjoyed the little interactions he was given with Dora, watching her grow into her own person.

That weekend Remus arrived at the cottage as two five-year-olds tackled him out of the floo. 

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Moony!” They hugged him tightly as he laughed.

“Well, it’s easy to know when you arrive. Pups, why don’t you go get Uncle Moony’s gifts?” The twins smiled and ran from the room, on a mission. Sirius chuckled as he helped his friend up from the floor where he had been tackled. It was then that he noticed Remus’ new bracelet. Sirius raised his eyebrows as a smirk appeared on his face. 

“It was a gift from Dora for my birthday.”

“Oh?” Remus smacked his friend’s arm. “And what’s on the bracelet?” Remus showed Sirius.

“A wolf and the runic symbol for protection.”

“Huh.” 

“Don’t.”

“What? I’m just making a comment.”

“I know that look.” Sirius shrugged.

“All I’m suggesting is that maybe Dora doesn’t just look at you as her professor.”

“She’s fourteen!”

“And? Fourteen-year-olds can’t have feelings like that?”

“Sirius! That is entirely inappropriate.” Sirius barked out a laugh as Hermione walked into the room with Leon in her arms. 

“What’s inappropriate? I hope my husband isn’t sharing any more intimate details of our bedroom life.” Remus laughed, remembering when his mate had drunk too much and divulged way more than Remus wanted to know about his best friend. 

“Dora gave Remus a birthday gift.” Sirius pointed at Remus’ wrist.

“Sirius thinks that means she has feelings for me, even though she is still a child.”

“And my argument is that when we were ‘children’” Sirius did air quotes around the word, “we began dating and having feelings.” Hermione looked at both of them, her head tilted sideways. 

“Well, girls do mature faster than boys. If I recall, I had a crush on Rem when he was my professor.” Both boys’ mouths fell open. She sauntered over to Sirius and kissed his cheek while handing him Leon. “Don’t worry. I grew out of the professor stage and was more attracted to bad boys. Plus, Rem and Dora are adorable together.” Hermione put a finger to her lip. “But now that I think about it, I never researched whether werewolf bonds went both ways. It would make sense for the mate to feel some sort of pull toward their werewolf.” Sirius shook his head as he sat in the chair with Leon, who was pulling his hair. 

“Now Kitten is going to research until she finds an answer.”

“I might just wait until Dora and Rem get together and then ask Dora. Maybe I can include that in my second book about werewolves.” Remus smiled.

“Regardless of whether Dora is having feelings towards me or not, it doesn’t matter much, does it? Not right now at least.”

“It’s a beautiful bracelet, though, Rem. I’m sure she took a long time to think about your present.” Remus smiled as he looked at it.

“It is a nice reminder that I am a part of her life, even now. In your time, Mi, I had no clue until she was older.” Just then the twins walked into the room, carrying several boxes and plopped them in front of Remus, before climbing onto his lap. Remus smiled and opened each gift slowly. He received some books and a new messenger bag from Sirius and Hermione. The twins had coloured him several drawings and made him charms to hang on his necklace. Afterward, they all had chocolate cake, and Remus was quite pleased with his birthday that year.


	14. Graduation Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora finally graduates from Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Years later (late June):
> 
> Harry - 10 years old (birthday in July)  
> Draco - 11 (birthday in June)  
> Melody - 10 (birthday in January)  
> Jean - 9 (birthday in February)  
> Evan - 5 (birthday in September)  
> Alphard & Luna - 9 (birthday in March)  
> Leon - 4 (birthday in October)

The Black family tumbled out of the floo at the Tonks’ household, with Leon racing away as soon as he saw Evan. The twins were much slower in joining their friends: Melody and Jean. Remus waved toward Sirius and Hermione and smiled. They joined him in the back garden.

“Sorry, we’re late. Leon didn’t want to wear shoes.” Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus chuckled. 

“Did you floo here straight from the graduation ceremony, Moony?” Remus nodded.

“I helped Andy set up some of the decorations.”

“And how is our little graduate?”

“Oi! Not so little, cousin!” Dora stood before them, hands on her hips, and combat boots on her feet. Sirius laughed and hugged his cousin.

“Congratulations, Dora. We’re proud of you.”

“Yes, I hear that you got accepted into the Auror training program.” Dora beamed.

“You betcha!”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure James and Gideon watch out for our little Auror then.” Dora narrowed her eyes at being called little but smiled all the same. “Speaking of which, are they here?” Remus nodded.

“You were last to arrive.” Hermione shook her head.

“And to think I use to be on time everywhere…” She walked away from her laughing husband and best friend in search of Andy. Dora went to join some of her school friends, who had come to her party. Sirius turned to Remus.

“How are you, Moony?”

“Proud of Dora.” He ran a hand through his hair. “A little apprehensive about her being an Auror, but she’s always wanted that so…”

“She’ll be great. Prongs will look out for her too.” Remus nodded. “So… are you going to, I don’t know, ask her out?” Remus looked at Sirius, thinking he was joking but saw his face without a smirk.

“What?”

“She’s of age and graduated so now you aren’t her professor.”

“Padfoot, please. She hardly looks at me like that. I can’t just ask her on a date out of the blue.”

“Why not?” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I can see that going smashing. ‘Hey, Dora, I’ve been in love with you since you were a little girl, but not in a creepy way. You’re my mate! Want to grab lunch together?’” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Obviously not like that.”

“Look, Pads, I just want to become her friend first. She has known me as her tutor and then her professor. Now I just want to be her friend.” Sirius sighed loudly.

“Alright, Moony. In it for the long haul, huh?” Sirius shook his head and then slapped Remus on the back. “Let’s join the party, yeah?” Remus nodded and they walked over to join Prongs, who was talking with Gideon about the ministry. 

“Where’s Melody, Gid?”

“She’s running around with Jean. Those two are attached at the hip sometimes.” 

“How about you, Prongs? Ready for Harry to go off to Hogwarts?”

“I think I’m just as excited as he is. Lily will probably cry on the platform, though. You will help him get out of a few detentions, right, Moony?” Remus shook his head and smiled.

“I’ll try, but I don’t think Harry nor Draco need any help conniving their way out of the trouble they cause. Draco is more cunning than most give him credit for. He’s always thinking five steps ahead of everyone else. He’ll be the one to keep Harry out of detention.” James laughed. 

“Right you are! Those two are already talking about what positions they’ll play on their quidditch teams.”

“Then Melody will be joining them next year and then in a few years, all the kids will be at Hogwarts.”

“Time sure is flying.”

“Speaking of flying, I think Dora, Harry and Draco wanted to have a little quidditch competition.”

“Let’s go find them, Prongs, and show them some real flying.” James smiled and joined Sirius as they crossed the lawn.

Meanwhile, Draco walked over to his mother, who was chatting with Andy.

“Mother, would you still love me if I am sorted into a house of Hogwarts other than Slytherin?”

“Of course, Darling! I will love you no matter what house you will be sorted into.” 

“Do you think Harry will still be friends with me, if we aren’t in the same house?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, my sweet?” Draco took a deep breath and walked to where Harry was sitting, polishing his broom. Draco and Harry were such opposites, where one was reserved the other was boisterous. 

“Harry?”

“Yeah, Drake?”

“Would you still be friends with me if I were in a different house than you at Hogwarts?” Harry stopped polishing his broom and looked at his friend. Lily and Hermione, who had been chatting nearby, stopped and looked at the boys.

“O’ course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I might be in Slytherin and a lot of people don’t like Slytherins.”

“So? They’d be right gits to not like you just for that.”

“And my father…” Harry stood and looked seriously at Draco.

“Draco. Stop being so timid. I know you’ll be in Slytherin just like I know I’ll be in Gryffindor. You’re too cunning and resourceful to be in any other house.” Draco smiled. “Plus, if anyone says anything about your father, I’ll punch them.” Draco chuckled.

“You’re too daring to not be in Gryffindor.” Harry puffed out his chest at the compliment.

“You bet. Now, c’mon, let’s go fly. Dad and Uncle Padfoot said they could beat us at a game of quidditch and we can’t have that.” Draco grabbed his broom and followed Harry. Just then Severus walked from the house. Jean immediately got up and ran toward him.

“Uncle Sev!” Severus revealed one of his rare smiles that only the little girl could get from him as he lifted her into the air and twirled her around. “I’ve been practicing my potions, just like you told me.”

“Well, I’d say that deserves a reward, then.” Severus took a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from his sleeve and handed it to her as she grinned widely. The girl popped a piece in her mouth and hung onto him as he walked to join everyone else. James looked up from his conversation with Sirius about quidditch strategy and feigned hurt.

“My little girl loves Severus better than her own father. Oh, how it hurts!” Lily rolled her eyes at the same time that Jean rolled hers. Everyone laughed.

“Oh, Daddy, stop being so dramatic. Uncle Sev is just cooler. He can brew potions.” Sirius and Remus burst out laughing and held onto one another as James shook his head in defeat. He grabbed his broom and lifted up into the air. Sirius followed after him, still laughing. Lily looked at Hermione and chuckled.

“Jean adores potions like her godfather.” Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Oh, I understand the bond between godparents and godchildren. The twins hardly leave Remus’ side when he is home. I think he loves it, too.” Lily smiled. James looked at Sirius as they hovered in the air on their brooms, waiting for the others to join them. 

“So, you think Moony will finally be able to be with his mate?” Sirius whipped his head around and looked at James. “I mean, she must have graduated today, right?” Sirius smirked and saw Dora lift into the air on her broom. She kept her eyes down on the ground, though, watching a certain werewolf talk with her mother. Sirius’ smiled widened.

“Moony is too much of a gentleman to make the first move, especially since he has known her since she was a child.” Sirius looked at Dora one more time, who was still watching Remus, her brows furrowed slightly. “But I think it’s only a matter of time. She’s pretty strong-willed.” James raised his eyebrows.

“So, you think soon?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Sirius cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder: loud enough for Dora to overhear. “But you know Moony, Prongs. He would never make the first move on a girl. She would have to let him know she was interested and make it obvious.” James raised an eyebrow at Sirius as Dora flew over to them and tossed the Quaffle to Sirius. 

“Is Remus interested in someone?”

“He has a ma-oof!” Sirius threw the Quaffle at James, hard, knocking the breath out of him. James readjusted his glasses as Sirius smiled at Dora.

“What James is trying to say is that Remus has a magnificently bad dating record, which makes him insecure.”

“He does?” Dora scrunched up her face in concentration as her ears turned to dog ears and then back to normal. “Has he ever dated? I can’t recall…”

“No. He is notoriously single.” 

“Because…?”

“Because, dear cousin, he is waiting for the right person. Now, any more questions?” Dora thought for a second and then shook her head. “Good. Let’s play quidditch. It has more action than Moony’s love life.” James coughed violently while blushing as Dora smirked. Harry and Draco and Gideon joined them in the air, and they had a three-on-three match together. Some of Dora’s school mates joined and it ended up being a full on quidditch match. Once the match finished, with a narrow win by Harry’s team, Dora landed by Sirius, which was further away from everyone else.

“Hey, Siri.” He stopped walking and turned toward his little cousin, smiling. “Can I ask you something… before we join everyone again?” Sirius raised an eyebrow as Dora fidgeted. “Hypothetically speaking, how would, um, someone go about letting Remus know they were interested?” Sirius suppressed a smirk and leaned on his broom while analysing his cousin.

“Hypothetically speaking?” Dora nodded. “Well, hypothetically speaking, I think the said person would need to be confident and bold and just be direct with him. Remus is nice, sometimes too nice, and often is oblivious to romantic interests. So, even if he is interested, he will be polite and hesitant.” Sirius watched Dora mull this information over in her head. “Dora?” She looked up at him. “Don’t doubt yourself. You are spunky and bold and hold more confidence than is probably safe. You could pull anyone out of their timidness, Remus included…” Dora’s eyes widened at Sirius as he smirked, “hypothetically speaking.” Then he turned and walked back toward the party, Dora hurrying to catch up with him. Dora joined her friends and refused to go near Remus the rest of the party, even though Sirius kept catching her looking at him. Sirius walked over to Hermione, a smirk still on his face.

“What is that smirk for?” He kissed her temple and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. 

“Dora seems to be interested in our Moony.” Hermione raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to look at him. “And, yes, love, I am serious.” Hermione shook her head and smiled. “Look. She keeps looking over to wherever he is standing.” Hermione watched as Dora laughed with her friends and then occasionally glanced at Remus. She smiled and wrapped Sirius’ arms tighter around her. “What is that smirk for, Kitten?”

“I found in my research that werewolf mates occur on both sides. Both mates feel the same pull. Where it is obvious for the werewolf, it is less so for the other person and usually takes more time.”

“My little researcher… did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you spout off knowledge like a library?”

“You mean a librarian?”

“Mm. No. Although I wouldn’t mind that roleplay sometime. No, I meant library, because you hold way more information than just a librarian.” Hermione shook her head as Sirius started kissing her neck.

“Hey, this is a family-friendly party.” Sirius wolfishly grinned at his friend.

“Well, Moony, lucky for us, our favourite babysitter is here with our kids. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Kitten has promised to show me a librarian outfit of sorts.” 

“Sirius, Rem has to help Andy and Ted clean up the party when it finishes. He can’t watch the kids too.” Remus looked smug as Sirius’ ears seemed to droop like his Animagus. Hermione turned in his arms and wrapped her arms behind his neck. “But later… I can show you not only a librarian outfit but also my old Hogwarts uniform and… well, let’s just say the uniforms in my time were shorter and tighter…” She nipped and then sucked at his earlobe before biting his bottom lip, making Sirius blush. Then she turned, with a smile on her face, and walked past Remus. Remus looked at Sirius’ flushed face and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush, Padfoot.”

“Shut it. Kitten is way naughtier than most people think. She only acts like a good girl in public, but once behind closed doors… well, she is actually quite filthy and that is quite a turn-on.” Remus laughed. “Damn. I’ll be right back. I need to go to the loo.” Sirius walked into the house as Remus kept laughing. Dora walked over and stood next to Remus.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, your cousin just makes me laugh a lot.” Remus turned and looked at Dora with a smile. “Enjoying your party, Dora?” She nodded and smiled at him. “Good. I wanted to give you a gift. Is now okay?” Dora nodded again as Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Dora took it carefully and opened the pink box. Inside lay a pink, leather bracelet, with two runes etched into it. “The runes are ‘courage’ and ‘care’. I have always admired how courageous you are, but that most of that courage comes from caring about those around you. I wanted to make sure you knew that too.” Dora had no words and slowly put it on her wrist. “I really loved the bracelet you gave me years ago and thought it seemed like an appropriate gift for your graduation. I want it to remind you while you are in Auror training and when you become an Auror one day, that you are already courageous and don’t need to prove it to anyone. I know you will care about your partners and coworkers, especially in the field, but I also want you to remember that there are people who care and worry about you outside of work.” Dora looked up at him. “Meaning, please, don’t do anything too foolhardy.” Dora smiled and hugged Remus tightly. 

“Thank you. This gift is perfect. And I will remember.” She leaned away from him. “Thank you, Remus.”

“You’re welcome, Dora. I’m proud of you. Oh, and, congratulations, again.” She smiled wider and hugged him one more time before bouncing away. Remus watched her and then joined James and Lily as they started to pack up the kids. The party was winding down and people were starting to say their goodbyes. Once everyone left, the Black family being last to leave, Remus helped Andy and Ted clean up. Ted and Dora were outside cleaning while Andy and Remus were inside. 

“Thanks, Remus, for helping today. I know you didn’t have to.”

“I enjoyed it, Andy. You know how special your girl is to me.” Andy gave him a sideways look. 

“Indeed.” She turned and looked at Remus, seriously. “Remus, do I need to remind you that you have my permission?” Remus’ eyes widened at her as words escaped him. “Because you do. I appreciate you waiting until she graduated, but she is of age now and is a woman. Don’t confuse her with the child she once was.” Remus rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed.

“I don’t know what to say, Andy.”

“You don’t need to say anything. Just know that you don’t need to hesitate on my behalf. Ted and I are perfectly okay with it.”

“Thank you.” They finished cleaning up and Remus said his goodbyes before spending the rest of the day at the Black cottage with his family, Andy’s words still going around in his head. He had time to think about that later, though, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting time jumps happening! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. :)


	15. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus & Dora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

Remus was grading assignments from his students while sipping on a cup of tea. The new year had brought new students, and he always enjoyed the beginning of the school year. Remus reflected on his summer and how he and Dora had become close friends. They would grab coffee or tea together once a week, and he would learn about her Auror training. She even accompanied him to a bookstore once, which made him laugh because she didn’t like reading. He found that he had grown to look forward to their outings and catch-ups. When the school year started and he returned to Hogwarts, she continued to stop by. They usually met in Hogsmeade on a weekday, since she knew that he spent the weekends at the cottage.

There was a knock on Remus’ office as he was cleaning up his desk for the night.

“Come in.” Tonks walked in, her usually pink hair was a dull brown. Remus looked up and saw she was looking at the ground, a frown on her face, and a scratch on her cheek. Then he took in the rest of her appearance and panicked slightly. She was wearing her Auror robes and there were cuts all along her arms and legs, with holes torn in her clothing and robes. “Dora! What happened?” He went to her and began healing her as she waved him away.

“Nothing. We had a run-in with some wizards stealing from Muggles and I got caught by some hexes. Nothing serious.” Remus’ eyes went wide as he felt Moony growl inside him. “Stop, Remus.” She pushed him away so he would quit fussing over her. He sheepishly looked away as he held his hands together. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, I-” She rubbed her face. “I’m tired. Do you have a cup of tea?”

“Of course. He walked around his desk and got tea for both of them while gesturing to Tonks to sit in one of the armchairs in his office. He sat down opposite her and poured her tea. “Now tell me what happened. I thought you were still in training.”

“I am. This was my first assignment in the field and I was partnering with Gideon. The assignment should have been easy, but there were more in the gang than we realised and we also couldn’t use magic since it was around so many Muggles. It didn’t prevent them, though.” She sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong, Dora?”

“It was my fault. I was careless and Gideon got hurt because he was trying to protect me. He’s fine now, but he was burnt pretty badly. I feel awful.”

“Why do you think it was your fault? It’s Gideon’s job to protect you as a trainee.” Tonks shook her head.

“My mind wasn’t there and that got us into a dangerous situation. I should have told Gideon I wasn’t all there before the mission.” She sighed heavily and finally looked up into Remus’ gold eyes. “Moony agitated?” Remus shook his head and willed Moony down as his eyes turned back to their normal colour. “Remus, you don’t have to hide from me.” She fidgeted slightly. “Do you… do you still think of me as a child?”

“Dora-”

“I know you were my tutor when I was younger and then my Hogwarts professor, but I graduated months ago and we are friends now. Am I still just a kid to you?” Remus set his tea down on the table between them and looked at her seriously.

“Firstly, you were never just a kid to me. You were an intelligent, funny student, whom I wanted to help in any way I could. Then, once you graduated, you became my friend, and like everyone else I consider my close friends, I would protect you in any way I am able.”

“And now? What do you think of me now?” Remus’ eyes narrowed in confusion. “Am I a girl or am I a woman in your eyes, Remus?” Remus swallowed visibly and fought as his eyes changed colour in front of her. She turned away from him and looked out a window. “You know, when I was a student here, I had overheard a conversation between you and cousin Sirius. I was too young to understand what it meant then, but when I graduated and we became friends rather than student and teacher, I started to feel things and that conversation came back into my head. I got hurt today because I was thinking about that and wondering what it all meant.” Remus nervously shifted in his chair, looking guilty, as she looked back at him. 

“Remus, will you promise not to run if I try something?” Remus didn’t move as she got up and went toward him. She leaned down and kissed him gently on his lips, her arms on each arm of his chair. She noticed his body tense and he didn’t return her kiss at all, but just sat there, his hands clenching into the sides of the chair. She opened her eyes and stared into his golden irises. “Who are you fighting, Remus? Does Moony not like me?” A pained expression passed through his eyes as he stood and took Dora in his arms, kissing her roughly. He backed her up to the wall of his office as she responded to his kisses and bites of affection. Her hair instantly turned bright pink and his hands went to her hips to pull her closer to him. He could hear her heart racing as her hands slid up his arms. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned as he pressed against her. Then, remembering they were in his office, he leaned away, catching his breath, as his eyes shifted again.

“I’m sorry. Moony really likes you.” She chuckled as she played with his hair.

“And you?”

“I really like you too, Dora.” He then leaned down and kissed her just as passionately but with the sweetness of Remus. She sighed and melted into his embrace as she pulled away reluctantly. 

“Remus, I remember hearing you and Sirius talk about werewolf mates. Am I your mate? Is that why you never dated anyone while I was growing up?” Tonks saw that pain flash across his eyes again. “Why does that hurt you? I see you, you know. I see your guilt and sadness. Why?” Remus sighed and leaned away from her as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t want you to feel that you have no choice, Dora. I don’t want you to feel obligated to me or to feel you have no freedom. That’s why I wanted you to live your life and date and meet people.”

“Did you ever ask yourself why I never dated?” Remus looked at her. “I didn’t, you know. Not really. I did for appearance purposes, but I always had a crush on you. When I started getting older, I felt…” Remus stepped closer to her, his eyes flashing gold.

“What did you feel?”

“I felt pulled toward you, like I could never care for anyone else like I care for you.” Remus sighed and leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. 

“How do we do this? I’ve loved you since the moment I met you, Dora, but I don’t want to rush things with you. I know this can be overwhelming, especially knowing that you are my mate and I’m a werewolf.”

“Well, we can start by having none of that talk. I love you too, Remus, and want to be with you. I realised that today, which is why I came over here. I feel distracted without you, like I can’t concentrate.”

“I worry about you constantly. That’s why I live with Mi and Sirius on the weekends. They calm my nerves when I know that you are out there, working as an Auror.”

“Why don’t we get married?” Remus’ eyes widened as he stuttered. She took his face in her hands and smiled gently up at him. “Remus, I love you. You love me. I am mature enough to know that this werewolf mating bond thing isn’t just one way. I feel it too.”

“Isn’t it too soon? Shouldn’t we at least date first?” Dora waved a hand in front of her.

“I never cared about any of that or what is proper anyway. I want to be your wife and I don’t want to waste any more time.” She kissed him as he relaxed into her arms. He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

“Okay, but can we talk to Sirius and Hermione? There are some things we need to discuss and tell you before I go talk to your parents.” Dora smiled as they went and flooed to the Black cottage. Sirius ran into the living room and looked at them questioningly.

“Hey, Moony, I thought you weren’t coming over until later tonight. Hey cousin.” Dora greeted her cousin normally as she stepped into the living room. 

“I was, but something came up. Is Mi around?”

“Yeah, she’s in the basement, working on something. Let me get her.” Sirius disappeared and then reappeared with Hermione, looking frazzled as magic crackled from her hair. Remus laughed as he hugged his best friend. 

“Where are the kids?”

“They are at the Potters.”

“All of them? Merlin… how does Lily do it?” Hermione laughed. 

“She’s quite good at keeping them in line. Plus, I think she is missing having Harry at home. How’s he doing as a first year?” Remus smiled like a proud uncle.

“He is doing well. Best mates with Ronald Weasley and Draco and makes friends quite easily. Severus is pleased with his potions brewing and even has him skipping a few years, although I have to watch when his temper flairs. He has a lot of his parents in him, and they both have tempers, although Harry’s usually flairs when a smaller student is being bullied.” Hermione smiled fondly at a memory and nodded. They all sat down in the living room.

“So, what brings you here, Tonks?” Since Dora had graduated, Hermione had resulted to calling her Tonks. Remus saw the glint in Hermione’s eye and sighed.

“Dora and I are going to get married.” Hermione jumped up and shrieked and hugged them both as Sirius sat there, confused.

“Pads?”

“Did I miss something? Were you dating and I didn’t know?” Remus chuckled as Dora smirked at her cousin.

“No. You didn’t miss anything. We are skipping the whole dating part and getting married.”

“Really? Wow, Moons, didn’t know you had it in you.” Remus blushed as Sirius barked out a laugh. “Do your parents know yet, Dora?” She shook her head and smiled as she took Remus’ hand.

“We wanted to tell you two first, but mum and dad will understand with the werewolf mate explanation.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus.

“You told her?”

“She knew already. She had overheard a conversation you and I had years ago while she was a student. It also turns out that mates feel the same pull.”

“I’ve been feeling that for a few years now with Remus. I just didn’t know what it was until recently.” Sirius was about to mention that Hermione had already figured that out months ago, but Hermione interrupted him with her excitement.

“Well, congratulations, both of you! We are so happy for you!” Hermione kissed each one on the cheek and squeezed Remus. “Will you stay at Hogwarts during the week, then, Tonks?”

“Probably.”

“I guess we should figure out where we should live on the weekends and holidays, though.” Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

“Nonsense. You both will live here, of course! Rem, you’re already in the wards and we can add Tonks.”

“Kitten, what if they want their own place to raise their family?” Hermione pouted as she looked at them. Remus looked at Dora and she smiled.

“Hermione, we’d love to live here with you guys, as long as it’s not a burden.”

“Never! I’ve always loved the idea of living with a big family and having lots of kids running around.” Hermione got a dreamy look in her eyes as they all chuckled.

“It sounds like you want to be like the Weasleys.” Everyone stopped laughing as Hermione smiled affectionately at Dora. “What did I say?”

“Dora,” Remus took her hand, “we need to tell you something about Mi.” Remus led her to sit down as they all got comfortable. Hermione cuddled into Sirius’ side as Remus explained to Dora Hermione’s past and their role in defeating Voldemort from the beginning. Dora’s eyes widened during certain parts, but she didn’t interrupt until Remus had finished.

“Are you telling me that Hermione defeated Voldemort singlehandedly?” Dora looked at Hermione. “My mum speculated that you played a role in his defeat, but taking him down by yourself?”

“She had sort of adopted me as a sister after that. Perhaps that was why?” Sirius smiled down at his wife.

“And you two went Horcrux hunting with her?”

“Reg and Severus too. James and Lily couldn’t know so that everything went according to Kitten’s plan, but then we told them afterward.” Dora whistled.

“Wow. So, I take it you knew the Weasleys?”

“Yes. They were like my wizarding family. I was best friends with the youngest boy and Harry. It makes me happy to know that they are still friends.” Remus nodded.

“Met on the Hogwarts express.” Hermione smiled to herself.

“Did you know me?” Hermione looked at Dora affectionately. “Were Remus and I together in your timeline too?”

“You were. No matter what timeline, you were destined to be together. You were older than me then, but I always felt we had a good friendship.” Dora smiled at that and took Remus’ hand. 

“Well, that is quite the story, Mia. Your secret is safe with me. Do the kids know?” Sirius shook his head.

“Their tenth birthday is soon. We will tell them then. They need to be old enough to know the importance of keeping a secret.” Dora nodded. 

“So, can we have the wedding here? I’ve always loved your back garden.”

“And would you be my best man, Pads?” Sirius smiled.

“Yes to both! This calls for a toast.” Sirius summoned firewhiskey and handed glasses to Remus and Dora and himself while Hermione was given pumpkin juice. “To my cousin and best friend! Congratulations!” They toasted as Remus narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He set his glass down.

“Mi? No firewhiskey?” Hermione smiled at her best friend as Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Remus, Tonks, Sirius and I are expecting again.” Dora hugged Hermione as Remus looked at Sirius.

“Planned?” Sirius laughed and shook his head.

“No. This little one was a surprise. It’s still early for Kitten so we aren’t telling anyone yet.” Remus nodded and then hugged Hermione.

“Congratulations, Mi.”

“I don’t want to take away from your happy day. We need to plan. When do you want to get married?”

“Can it be done by the end of the month?” Remus’ eyes widened at Dora. “I’d rather it be soon so you can’t change your mind.” Sirius barked with laughter as he hit Remus’ shoulder.

“My cousin is smart. A month should be fine. Are you thinking a small wedding then?” Dora nodded.

“Just our closest friends and family. No one else.” Hermione grabbed a notebook and began writing down things. Remus chuckled as Sirius shook his head.

“Mi is always prepared.”

“Well, someone needs to be among this lot.” Hermione huffed and continued writing. “I’ll make a list of everything we need to do by the end of the month. Why don’t you both go tell Andy and Ted? Then I can include Andy, and we can all meet up after your work, Tonks.”

“Sounds great! Thanks, Mia!” Dora squeezed Remus’ hand and they went to the floo to tell her parents the good news. Hermione smiled after them as Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“Happy, Kitten?”

“Extremely.”


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphard and Luna have a surprise for their Uncle Moony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Time got away from me and this chapter gave me some trouble. :)

The next few weeks had everyone planning and preparing for Remus’ and Dora’s wedding. When Remus and Dora had told her parents, they were ecstatic, with Andy immediately contacting Sirius and Hermione to help plan. Dora didn’t want a big wedding and had to compromise with her mother to even wear a dress. Remus laughed at that particular argument but learned to keep quiet after the look Dora had given him. He and Sirius spent a lot of time together shopping for rings and formal robes, while also running errands for both Hermione and Andy. 

It was into the third week of the month that Remus realised that he hadn’t spent hardly any time at the cottage with the kids. Dora was going through the list for food when she looked up and saw that he was distracted. She ran a hand through his hair, and he smiled at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just miss the twins.” Dora smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Why don’t you go and spend time with them? I can finish up here.”

“Are you sure?” Dora nodded.

“Yeah. I’m almost finished anyway.” He stared into her eyes as she nudged him again. “Go.” He kissed her cheek before flooing to the cottage. The twins were on the sofa, reading a book together, when they looked up and smiles, jumping off the sofa and into Remus’ arms.

“Uncle Moony!”

“We missed you!”

“I missed you too, Moon and Star. What book are you reading?”

“Peter Pan!”

“Oh? Do I sense a little witch and little wizard who don’t want to grow up?” The twins shook their heads. “And why is that, my little solar system?”

“If we grow up, then we won’t be able to live here with you and mum and dad.”

“True, but you will never be far from us, Little Ones. Plus, if you don’t grow up, you won’t be able to go to Hogwarts.” The twins looked at each other, exchanging glances and communicating in their own way. 

“We want to go to Hogwarts!”

“We want to learn more!”

“We’ve heard the Hogwarts library is the best!” Remus laughed as he picked up both of them and carried them to the nearest sofa. 

“You two are so much like your mother.” They smiled at him from the compliment. “It must drive your dad crazy.” The twins giggled.

“No. He doesn’t mind. He sometimes reads with us too.”

“Although he does wish we would go flying more.”

“I’m sure he does. Let’s read together, hm?” The twins nodded and made room for Remus as he sat between them and continued where they left off. Hermione and Sirius walked into the room and smiled at the sight. They sat down and let Remus finish reading the book before interrupting.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Moons.”

“Yeah. I was missing the twins.” He smiled down at Alphard and Luna on either side of him. “Dora could tell and told me to come visit.”

“You ready for the big day?” Remus’ smile grew.

“Yeah. I still can’t believe it’s happening. We have to cut our honeymoon short, though, due to the full moon. Then we may go away again for another week after.” Sirius hummed in approval.

“Two honeymoons. That doesn’t sound bad, does it, Kitten?” Hermione shook her head. “I’m assuming you’ll be here for the full moon?”

“Of course. I told Dora she can stay with Lily and help with the kids. She liked that idea.” Remus noticed the twins start to squirm and looked at them. “What’s the matter, Moon and Star?” They jumped off the couch and looked at the three adults.

“Mum, Dad, Uncle Moony…” Alphie fidgeted nervously, which made Sirius raise an eyebrow.

“What is it, Little Star?” Alphard looked at his sister. “Is this about Dora?” The twins shook their heads.

“We want to show you something.” The three adults looked at the twins. “Please don’t freak out.” Alphard and Luna nodded to each other. They turned to look at each other in front of their family and placed their palms together. Then their bodies shrank and sitting on the living room rug were two foxes: an afghan fox and a corsac fox. The corsac fox sat elegantly in the middle of the room and looked at each adult, whose mouths were hanging wide open. His bushy tail wrapped around his legs and he twitched each ear, listening carefully. The afghan fox was much smaller than her brother, with slender legs and a small head, but her tail was just as bushy. She ran around her brother and then sat next to him, licking her paw. 

The two foxes played together, wrestling and nipping at one another, before jumping up into Remus’ lap. They twisted around his body and then curled into him, wrapping their tails protectively around their bodies. Remus sat frozen, until he remembered who they were, and reached out to brush their soft fur. They leaned into his touch and then jumped into the middle of the room and transformed back, looking sheepish as the adults stared at them.

“How did you-”

“When did you-”

“Why-”

“We thought we could join you both to help Uncle Moony during the full moons.”

“We know that it was dangerous and illegal, but we really wanted to help in some way…” The adults were still speechless at the realisation that these nine-year-olds successfully became Animagi. “Are you mad?” Hermione stood and hugged both of them tightly.

“Darlings, that was incredible. For you both to be able to be Animagus at your age… you surprised us alright.” The twins smiled. “It was dangerous. Why didn’t you ask us for help?”

“We wanted to surprise you…”

“Well, no more surprises. Ask us next time. Something could have gone wrong.”

“So, we can join you on the full moon?” Hermione looked over her shoulder at Remus.

“You will definitely make the moon and stars brighter that night.” The twins ran and hugged Remus. “Your hearts are too big. How am I supposed to respond to such a wonderful gift?” They chuckled as they looked toward their father. Sirius got up and knelt in front of his kids. 

“How did you… your magical cores shouldn’t be strong enough yet to do this magic.”

“We reached into each other’s magical cores as one, like we’ve done before. Our magic doubled, but it was easier to see our other forms because we could see each other more clearly than seeing ourselves.” 

“We took off our bracelets for the month. I know you told us not to, but we really wanted to be with you all during the full moons.” Sirius raised his eyebrows.

“You two are too smart for your own good, but we are so proud of you.” The twins beamed at the compliment. “Let’s keep your gift a secret for now. You can register when you graduate, but if you register beforehand, there might be some questions.” Sirius hugged his kids tightly and then let them go. They crawled back into Remus’ lap. “You’re going to need nicknames, you know?” They smiled at their dad.

“We want you to pick them.” Sirius looked at his oldest children, sitting in Remus’ lap, and smiled. “Alphie will be Ref and Lu will be Vix.” The twins nodded in agreement as Remus squeezed them in a hug. Then they turned their heads and looked up at Remus.

“We love you, Uncle Moony.” Remus smiled down at them.

“I love you both as well. More than you know. I’m sure Moony will be excited to have Ref and Vix to play with on the moons.”

“We hope so. We know Moony gets agitated about being away from us.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“You can feel that, can you?” The twins nodded. “Well, you both are very special to him.” They nodded again.

“Uncle Moony, are you and Tonks going to marry?” Remus squeezed them into his sides.

“You are my family, but I’d like to bring Tonks into the family too. I love her like your mum and dad love each other. Would it be alright if she joins our family?” The twins nodded.

“We like Tonks.”

“We always thought she was part of your pack, Uncle Moony. She wasn’t?” Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at the twins.

“Yes, but now we will be together.”

“Will she live with us here?”

“Yes. Your mum wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good.”

“We always wanted you to be happy, Uncle Moony.”

“You and Tonks will be great parents!” Remus stuttered as the twins giggled. 

“We’re happy for you, Uncle Moony.”

“Maybe when you have kids, we can teach them all we know!” Remus hugged them into his sides.

“Oh, my Moon and Star, you are more precious to me than all the galleons in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ref & Vix! 
> 
> Corsac Fox: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corsac_fox
> 
> Afghan (or Blandford's) Fox: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blanford%27s_fox


	17. Wedding+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus & Tonks' wedding, the full moon, and life afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing weddings, so if anyone wants to write something more detailed, you have my full permission. :)

Remus and Tonks’ wedding was simple, yet elegant, with only close friends and family attending in the back garden at Black Cottage. Remus wore a white tuxedo under his dress robes and Tonks wore an A-line wedding dress and pink combat boots to match her hair. The ceremony was simple and beautiful, with Ted and Andy only wiping their eyes once throughout. James stood by Remus as a groomsman, while Hermione was the best woman. Sirius supported both bride and groom but stood on Dora’s side during the ceremony. Charlie Weasley, a school friend of Dora’s, stood on her side as man of honour. Remus and Dora exchanged vows and performed a binding ceremony, smiling throughout it, and finished with a kiss.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone clapped and congratulated the happy couple. The Weasley clan was all there, along with Tonks’ family, the Blacks, Malfoys, Prewetts, Potters, and Severus. The Black Cottage back garden was quite full of guests. All of the kids ran around, chasing each other and snatching food from platters that floated around in the air, while the adults chatted and took turns talking with the bride and groom. As the sun began to set, candles floated above everyone, lighting the darkness. Remus and Tonks said their goodbyes and left for their honeymoon in Spain, as Sirius and Hermione entertained the remaining guests. 

“Well, that’s the last of us. All settled down now and married.” Sirius laughed and took a sip. “Except Severus. We should find him someone to settle down with.” Sirius lifted an eyebrow at his best mate. 

“Prongs, Severus doesn’t want to be with anyone.”

“He says that but-”

“Nah, mate. I mean, he doesn’t want to be with anyone. Ever.” Sirius rose his eyebrows at his friend, waiting for James to comprehend his meaning.

“Oh. Oh, I didn’t know.” Sirius chuckled. 

“You were probably the only one who didn’t.”

“Huh.” James took a sip of his drink and then peered over at Ron, Harry, and Draco, who had been pulled out of school for the day. “Uh, oh. I better go see what those three are planning.” Sirius laughed.

“The next generation of marauders, huh?”

“You have no idea.” James left as Sirius went to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She let her head fall back to his chest.

“Tired, Kitten?” He rubbed her stomach gently. She nodded and closed her eyes in his embrace. “Why don’t you let me take care of this? You go up to the room and rest. I’ll entertain the guests and clean up.” She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, before retreating to the cottage. Sirius continued to mingle until the last person left. Then he cleaned the back garden quickly and tucked his kids into bed. Then he slipped into bed next to his wife and cuddled close to her. 

Two weeks later, Remus and Tonks returned to the cottage from their honeymoon, bringing gifts for all the kids, who had welcomed Tonks into their family immediately. The full moon was in a few days, and they wanted to settle in before having their first moon together. 

“Welcome back, you two. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thanks, Pads, we’ll just take our things up to my room. Dora needs to get settled into living here with us.” Sirius smiled as Hermione took the lead.

“I’ll show you to your room, then. We made some changes while you were away. Hope you don’t mind, Rem.” Remus quirked an eyebrow and looked at Sirius who just shrugged. They followed Hermione upstairs to the third floor and Remus went to the door that was where he usually stayed. When he opened the door, he saw how different it was.

The room had been expanded to include a sitting area and a larger ensuite, complete with a larger jacuzzi tub. There were French doors on the other side, which led to a large balcony covered in flowers. 

“Mi…” Tonks hugged Hermione first.

“Mia, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Hermione smiled at both of them.

“Congratulations again. Oh, and there’s a permanent silencing charm on your room.” With that, she winked and left them both to unpack as Remus blushed and continued to stare at what used to be his bedroom.

“I can’t believe they did this…” Dora smirked as she folded her clothing.

“I can. You mean everything to them.” She set her clothes down and went to him as he sat in a chair by the French doors. “You mean everything to me too, so it’s easy to see why they did all this for us.” Dora ran her hands through his hair as he closed his eyes at the sensation. She bent down and kissed him as his hands held her to him. “Shall we see if they changed the bed, Mr. Lupin?”

“Mm. No, I’d much rather test out this chair we are currently in.” She giggled as he bit her lower lip and pulled her shirt off.

\---------------

Dora kissed Remus gently on the forehead, who was asleep on the sofa, before picking up Leon and tickling him.

“Thank you, again, Dora, for taking him to Lily’s.” Dora smiled at Hermione and shook her head.

“No thanks needed, Mia. I’m happy to help. I’ll leave Leon at Lily’s and return as the sun rises.” Hermione nodded and watched Dora and Leon go through the fireplace. Then she turned and saw her husband descend the stairs with the twins. She went to them and took their hands.

“Nervous, darlings?” They shook their heads but were quieter than usual. She smiled gently down at them as James came through the floo. He greeted Hermione and the twins before helping Sirius get Remus down to the basement. “Now, there are some things I need to tell you before the moon rises. Uncle Moony’s transformation is not like ours. It is painful and you will hear him suffer at first. I need you both to be prepared for that.” The twins nodded their heads as they went downstairs. “I also need you to stay near me, okay? Uncle Moony won’t harm you, because I am an Alpha, but he needs to come to us first.”

“Okay, Mummy.”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Good.” She led them over to a sofa near the magical campfire. “We don’t watch Uncle Moony change. It’s polite to give him privacy.”

“Can I watch?” Alphard looked up at his mother. 

“Perhaps next time, sweety. That is up to Uncle Moony. Your father and Uncle Prongs have been with him for many years now, but he is still uncomfortable letting people see him transform. Now, go ahead and change.” The twins nodded and morphed into their Animagi. They curled up on either side of their mum as she became Onz. The three of them cuddled until they heard the screams and cracking bones of Remus’ transformation. Ref and Vix cuddled closer to Onz until the screams turned to howls. 

Padfoot pranced out of the tent, followed by Moony and then Prongs. Padfoot nipped playfully at Moony, reminding him of his status in the pack, as Moony looked directly at the sofa. Moony approached Onz, Ref, and Vix slowly. As he neared, Onz growled softly until he submitted and exposed his neck to her. Then she purred and licked Ref and Vix each. Moony sniffed each fox and looked between them and Onz. Then he whined and backed away, still looking at them. 

Padfoot barked and jumped around, playing with Prongs and Moony. Ref and Vix joined them, weaving between their legs and pouncing onto Moony’s back. Moony licked them and lay down, letting them crawl around him quickly, before burrowing into his fur. They fell asleep quickly, not having the nighttime stamina like the adults, and Moony curled protectively around them and fell asleep too. Padfoot curled around Onz on the sofa and allowed her to sleep, as he stayed awake with Prongs. The rest of the evening was uneventful and quiet. 

The foxes whimpered when Moony transformed back with the sunrise, but then fell asleep again. Remus opened his eyes briefly, looked at Sirius and Hermione and James, before running his hands through his godchildren’s fur. He smiled and then fell back asleep. 

He woke again to Dora kissing his cheek. He smiled weakly at her as James and Sirius helped him upstairs.

“The twins?”

“Asleep in their beds. Kitten and I took them a little while ago.” Remus nodded as he drifted sleepily upstairs and to bed, feeling his wife snuggle into his side. 

A few days later, Remus and Dora left again for the second half of their honeymoon. This time they went to a tropical island in the Caribbean. They returned two weeks later and quickly settled into married life and a routine; Remus taught at Hogwarts during the week, Tonks worked most days as an Auror Trainee, and Sirius and Hermione continued their research and writing of textbooks. Occasionally they were commissioned to create spells for people. One night, about a month later, after the kids had been put to bed, they were all sitting in the front room, when Sirius clapped his hands.

“Alright. Kitten and I have an announcement to make.” Remus took a sip from his drink.

“Pads, we already know Mi is pregnant. That’s hardly an announcement.”

“Yeah, but we saw the healer today.” Dora sat up.

“You know the gender?” Hermione smiled.

“We are having another boy,” Remus chuckled and congratulated them again, “and a girl.” The room fell silent.

“You’re having twins? Again?”

“Oh, how wonderful!” 

“We were quite shocked ourselves when the healer told us.” Sirius leaned down and rubbed Hermione’s stomach.

“My Kitten is the best at producing pups.” He leaned over and kissed his wife passionately as Remus threw a cushion at him.

“Go take a cold shower, Padfoot.” He looked at Dora next to him. “He always becomes so unbearable when Mi is pregnant.” Tonks laughed as Hermione giggled. 

“Congratulations. I suppose I should say something as well.” Everyone looked at Tonks as she sat and turned toward Remus, taking his hands. “Remus, we are going to have a baby too.” Remus sat frozen as Hermione shrieked and went to hug Tonks tightly. 

“A baby? Already?”

“I know it’s soon and it’s still early, but I hope you’re happy.” So many things ran through Remus’ mind at that moment, but then he remembered the conversation he had with Mi years ago. He remembered her telling him that he had behaved like a prat and hurt Tonks’ feelings so many times. He also remembered her telling him of a perfectly healthy baby that may not exist anymore, but that he was healthy. Remus stood and grabbed his wife’s hips as he let his forehead lean against hers.

“Of course, I’m happy. A baby? That’s wonderful, Dora.”

“And Moony?” Remus chuckled.

“He’s going to be extra protective of you now.” Dora snorted as she kissed him gently. 

“You think I’m unbearable? Oh, I bet Moony will be such a-” Remus threw another cushion at Sirius. Then they heard a sniffle and turned to see Hermione crying. “Kitten?”

“They will go to Hogwarts together.” Sirius smiled as he comforted his wife and looked at Remus. 

“This pregnancy has been more hormonal for her than the other ones.” Remus went and hugged his best friend. 

“Mi, you’ll finally get your dream.” She nodded as she nuzzled into his chest. She looked over his shoulder and held her hand out to Tonks. She pulled her into their embrace. Sirius put some cushions on the floor and pulled Hermione to him as he lay down. Remus did the same with Dora. Hermione turned and pulled Dora toward her.

“I’m so happy for you, Tonks.” Tonks smiled and brushed a curl away from Hermione’s face. Remus curled around Tonks’ frame from behind as Sirius leaned on one elbow, rubbing his wife’s back. “This is so perfect.” Remus nodded into Dora’s back.

“My pack.”

“Our pack, Moons. We’ll both be Alphas.” Remus looked up at his friend.

“I had forgotten that there could be more than one Alpha.”

“Breeding pairs, isn’t that right, Kitten?” She nodded as she smiled and took Tonks’ hands to feel the small swell of her belly.

“Will you both be godparents to our little ones?” Remus smiled as a tear escaped from Dora’s eyes. He kissed the back of her head as she nodded. 

“Will you be our child’s godparents?”

“We’d love to.”

“What names have you picked out?”

“Aries and Altair.”

“Little Ram and Little Bird.”

“Our family is growing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More babies! This part of the series is getting close to the end. :) 
> 
> I always saw Snape as asexual and aromantic. His friendship with Lily was just that: a deep friendship, not romantic, in my mind. Not sure if anyone else did/does.


	18. Twins turn Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' tenth birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my last update took so long, I thought I'd give you all an extra chapter! Maybe more! It is Christmas!

“Happy Birthday, Alphard! Happy Birthday, Luna!” Everyone shouted as the twins blew out candles in their cake. 

“Ten years old! How does it feel to be double digits?”

“Dad…” Sirius smirked at his eldest kids as he helped Hermione dish out cake to everyone. Remus wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife.

“So, Dora, when are you due?” Dora turned to Lily and smiled.

“Not for another four months. Mia will probably pop hers out in the next month.” Lily looked at Hermione.

“Hermione! I thought you weren’t due for another 2 months!” Hermione smiled as she licked some icing off her fingers.

“I’m not, but mine always come early and with twins,” she shrugged, “well, it’s very likely they will have April birthdays.” Lily nodded, understanding, and looked at Dora again.

“So, do you know if you’re having a boy or girl?” Dora looked up at Remus with a smile. Lily’s eyes widened and then she told everyone to be quiet. 

“Remus and I are having a girl.” Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple.

“Have you picked out a name?” Dora shook her head.

“Not yet.” Sirius clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright! Time for presents!” 

Everyone passed presents to the twins. They received lots of books, a potion set, wizard’s chess, and a few muggle things as well. Everyone stayed for another hour before leaving. Once everyone had left for the evening, the family retreated inside the house. Remus went and sat between the twins as Dora sat in a chair next to the sofa, propping her feet up.

“May I give you both a present as well?” The twins smiled up at their godfather and nodded. Remus whistled and a small barn owl flew into the house and perched on the back of the couch. “This is Cleo.” The twins’ eyes widened and looked between the owl and their uncle.

“He’s ours?” Remus nodded.

“I thought you might like to send letters to your friends and perhaps even a few to me while I’m at Hogwarts.” The twins’ smiles spread across their faces as they threw themselves at Remus. He smiled at them and hugged them tightly. “Make sure you take care of him.” They nodded and looked at Cleo and noticed he was holding two necklaces in his beak. Remus motioned for them to take them. The twins each took a necklace and examined them. “These are special necklaces, Star and Moon.” He pulled out his matching one. “They are communication devices that only the three of us can use and see. Your parents gave them to me when they named me your godfather.”

“How do they work?” Remus touched his necklace and theirs vibrated and warmed in their hands. When they looked down the words ‘Happy Birthday’ were written on the tags. 

“Wow.”

“Do they work at any distance?”

“Any distance.”

“We can use them whenever we want?”

“Yes, cubs. Anytime you want to talk with me, just hold the tag and whisper your message or use your wand when you get one. I’ll get the message right away.”

“Thanks, Uncle Moony!”

“Thank you, Uncle Moony!”

“You’re welcome, Little Ones. Now, if I’m not mistaken, your mother would like to speak with you.” Sirius and Hermione walked in after putting Leon to bed. Hermione’s belly protruded as her due date neared. Sirius helped her sit sat down across from Moony and the twins. The twins felt their emotions: anxiety, anticipation, nervousness, and something that felt like relief. The twins glanced at each other before turning their attention back to their parents.

“Mum? Dad?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, darlings. Your dad and I need to tell you something. It’s about my past and how we met.” The twins’ eyes widened as they listened carefully. 

“We need you both to understand, though, that this is a secret and you cannot tell anyone.” The twins nodded. “We waited to tell you until you turned ten because it’s a long and difficult story to tell.” The twins were silent, holding onto Moony as they listened to their parents.

“Darlings, do you know what a time turner is?” They nodded. “Well, I came to your father and Uncle Moony’s time by a time turner. My original birthdate is 1979. I had grown up with Harry and Draco. Harry was my best friend in my time, and we were both in Gryffindor and grew up together. There was an evil wizard, however, who had killed many people in a war when I was a baby. This evil wizard had wanted Harry dead and targeted him and his family. In my time he had killed Harry’s parents, Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily, and many others. Your father was imprisoned falsely and your Uncle Moony had been left alone with no friends. Everyone had thought that Harry had defeated the evil wizard, but he had just gone away for a while.”

“Then he came back when I was a teenager and hunted Harry down, trying to kill him again, while also killing many people again in a second war. A lot of people died in the second war. I helped Harry and fought in it, but I knew there was too much death. So, I took a time turner and modified it to travel back decades rather than hours. I came to this time and met your dad and Uncle Moony, but my goal was to kill this evil wizard before too many people died. Your father, Uncle Moony, Uncle Reg, and Severus all helped me on this mission to kill this wizard, because he had done some really dark magic to make it hard to kill him but, in the end, we did. On October thirty-first, I duelled and killed him before he could harm Harry or his family.” Hermione paused.

“You killed Voldemort, mum?” She smiled at her children’s intelligence in knowing who she was speaking of.

“We read about the war in a book and knew our family had a part in it, but…”

“By yourself?” Sirius put an arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“Your mother is pretty badass, pups.” Hermione playfully slapped Sirius.

“Yes, darlings, that was me, but I didn’t want the world to know, so we lied because I felt it would endanger our lives if it became known. The Aurors took our statements and no one knows my involvement in the death of Voldemort.” Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. “I knew when I had travelled back to this time that I would never be able to return to my original time. I knew I would never be able to be friends with Harry, but I was okay with that because I wanted him to be safe and to have his family. What I didn’t expect, however, was to fall in love with your father. I had known your father when he was older and I was still in school, but everyone was so different in this time, before the war became too much. We fell in love and I realised that I was okay with staying here and starting a new life.” Sirius kissed his wife’s cheek before looking at the twins.

“Any questions, pups?”

“Who else knows?”

“Our whole family. Everyone in our group knows and keeps the secret.”

“Harry and Draco?”

“No. Everyone had decided that the kids didn’t need to know, except for ours, since I am your mother. You should know the truth.” They nodded and thought to themselves for a few minutes. Remus squeezed their shoulders.

“Cubs? Any other questions?”

“So, we didn’t exist in your time, did we?” Moony hugged the twins tighter as Hermione smiled gently at them.

“My time is now, sweetlings. My past and all of that doesn’t exist anymore and never will. Now is what matters.” They nodded and then hopped off of Moony’s lap to give their mum a hug. She kissed their cheeks. “I love you, Alphard and Luna.”

“We love you too, mum.” The twins pulled back and looked at each other.

“Will you tell us about when you first arrived here?” Hermione smiled at her children as they hopped back onto Remus’ lap. 

“Well, when I had left, I was in a place called the shrieking shack, which is near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. I had chosen that place because it was private, and I didn’t want anyone to see me just suddenly appear. However, your father found me.”

_Hermione fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and vanished the vomit with her wand. She was standing up when the door to the shrieking shack opened abruptly. A young man with black hair and silver eyes stared at her, before pointing his wand at her._

_“Who the hell are you?” She looked up and immediately recognised the man as a much younger Sirius Black._

_“Sirius.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he had heard with his canine hearing. He narrowed his eyes, gripping his wand tighter._

_“Who. The hell. Are you.”_

_“I’m-” Suddenly the room spun and she fell to her knees again. Somewhere in her mind, she was thinking of the serious side effects of time travelling. “I…” She fell to the ground as black gathered around her vision. “Don’t tell anyone… please.” She faintly heard Sirius’ voice shouting before blacking out._

_The next thing she remembered was waking up in a bed that smelled like engine oil, cloves, and leather. She groaned and turned to see younger Sirius sitting in a chair next to her, his eyes trained on her intensely. She glanced around the room, which looked ordinary, but seemed distinctly like his. He handed her a glass of water, which she took and drank the whole glass._

_“Now, who are you?” His voice was gentler. She peered at him and noticed all of his anger was gone and he wasn’t even holding his wand._

_“Where am I?”_

_“My flat.” Her eyes widened as she shook her head._

_“Sirius would never bring a complete stranger to his flat during a war. Who are you?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms._

_“You are correct that under normal circumstances I wouldn’t, but seeing as these aren’t normal circumstances…” He gestured toward the side table that held her bag, wand, and time turner. “Not only do I find a time turner on your person, but you are wearing unusual clothing. So, who are you?”_

_“Why do you suddenly trust me?”_

_“I don’t.”_

_“Then why are you suddenly being nice to me?” Sirius blushed slightly and Hermione thought she had never seen Sirius Black blush. She tilted her head inquisitively._

_“I, er, saw your scar…” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from her. She immediately put her hand to her arm and cowered away from him. His eyes widened and he held his hands up. “I thought to see if you were marked like his followers. I’m sorry. That…” He looked into her whiskey-coloured eyes. “Who are you, Kitten?” His voice was gentle and her face became more shocked._

_“Kitten… you called me that… how did you…?” Sirius shrugged. “My name is Hermione Granger. I come from the year 1998.” Sirius raised his eyebrows._

_“Did you hit your head? No one can travel that far back.” Hermione scoffed._

_“Well, I did. I modified my time turner. I don’t want to get into details. I need to know what month and year it is.”_

_“It’s 1979.”_

_“Month?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“It’s April.” She let out a breath she was holding._

_“Good. Good. There’s still time.”_

_“Time for what, Kitten?”_

_“Time to save your brother.” Sirius was about to say something when he heard the floo go off. He put a finger to his lips and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The walls were thin, however, and Hermione could hear everything._

_“Padfoot! What are you still doing here? I had arrived at the shack and you were supposed to get it ready.”_

_“I know. I know. I’m sorry Prongs. Something came up.” There was a pause. “I can’t come tonight. Tell Moony I’m sorry.”_

_“You can’t come? When have you ever missed? What’s going on?” It sounded like James wanted to look around the flat, but Sirius kept him in the living room. “Padfoot, why are acting so weird?”_

_“There’s… there’s someone here.”_

_“You’re going to miss tonight because of a girl?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Hermione flinched from the yelling and then heard some things knocked over._

_“Prongs, wait.”_

_“No, Padfoot. First Wormtail and then you. Just… forget it.” Then Hermione heard the floo again and Sirius came back into the bedroom, his face cast down. Hermione grabbed her bag and searched through it as Sirius sat in the chair. She pulled out a watch that showed the lunar cycle and fastened it around her wrist._

_“It’s a full moon tonight.” Sirius’ head shot up, and he looked at her. “You should go be with Remus. I usually track the moon cycle quite well, but I didn’t want it to get in the way of the time turner.”_

_“You know… Remus?” She looked up at him and smiled._

_“Of course. He was my favourite professor.” Sirius about choked._

_“He was your professor?” Hermione nodded. “How old are you?”_

_“I told you I was from 1998. You do the math.”_

_“Bloody hell. And you knew us?” Hermione got a sad look on her face and nodded._

_“You should go be with him.”_

_“I’m not leaving you here alone.”_

_“I am perfectly fine, thank you.”_

_“I’m more worried about you leaving, and I won’t be able to find you again. Now talk. You said something about saving my brother.” Hermione looked like she was going to argue with him but then decided not to._

_“I need to save a lot more than just your brother, but Regulus must be the first.”_

_“Why would you want to save him?” Hermione looked Sirius directly in the eyes._

_“He defected, Sirius. Your brother is trying to escape and take down Voldemort himself.”_

_“Reg…” Sirius’ voice cracked. “Reg defected?” Hermione nodded. “Why didn’t he come to me?”_

_“You cannot leave Voldemort’s ranks unless you die.” Sirius’ eyes widened._

_“He died in your time?” She nodded. “What do we do?”_

_“We?” Sirius nodded._

_“I’m not letting you do this alone, even if you have an infallible plan.” Hermione looked at this era’s Sirius and the determined look on his face and nodded._

_“Okay.”_

“From that moment on, your father helped me save so many lives. Then Uncle Moony joined us.”

“Will you tell us more stories from the war?” 

“About how you defeated Voldemort?”

“And fell in love with dad?” Hermione smiled.

“Not tonight. But perhaps you are old enough to hear some of the stories.” The twins smiled brightly. “But now it is time for bed.” They hugged each adult before heading up to their bedroom. Remus looked across to Hermione as Dora cuddled into his side.

“Mi, do you really think they should hear those stories?”

“I believe they’re old enough, and it’s important for them to know the truth.” Remus nodded as he kissed Dora’s cheek and laid his hand on her swollen stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the flashback? I may do more if it's something people enjoyed. :) 
> 
> Don't worry, Teddy will arrive eventually, but I thought I would keep his birthday the same as canon. ;)
> 
> Also, I've mentioned this before, but I don't mind sharing my work, so if you feel inspired to write "in-between" moments (or even flashbacks), feel free to do so! Happy writing!


	19. Country House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins were born, Sirius and Remus go shopping, and a new Lupin appears!

Women and children filled the cottage to the brim, as Sirius slipped past the table of desserts to the living room. He looked around and saw Cissy holding baby Aries. Lily was holding the other twin, Altair, while talking to her. The twins had been born early, just like Hermione had predicted. The birth was the easiest out of all of their children, both babes were healthy and Altair Sirius and Aries Nova were born in mid-April. Sirius smiled as he continued his search. He spotted his friend and grabbed his arm firmly.

“Excuse us, ladies, but I am kidnapping my good friend, Moony, and taking him far away from here.” Dora shook her head at her cousin as Hermione smiled affectionately. “Enjoy the baby shower!” With that, he practically ran out of the house, dragging Moony behind him. 

“Where’s the fire, Padfoot?”

“Fire? It’s a baby shower and you were surrounded by women speaking about babies and birth plans. I was saving you.” Remus chuckled and shook his head.

“You know I don’t mind that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I have something more important for us to attend to.” Remus rose an eyebrow as Sirius picked up his pace. “C’mon Moony! Why are you walking so slow?”

“Why are you walking so fast? What’s the hurry?”

“We have an appointment.” Moony raised his eyebrows.

“We do?” Sirius nodded and dragged Remus to an apparition site and pulled him along with him. They appeared in a meadow, surrounded by trees, with the wind blowing the wildflowers across the field in waves. “Padfoot? Where are we?” Sirius just smiled and ran ahead of him, down the hill.

“C’mon, Moony!” Remus followed at a steady pace, his hands in his pockets until they came upon a beautiful countryside home. It was pale yellow with white shutters and a small vegetable garden to the side. Remus stopped and stared at it as Sirius went to the door and greeted a person waiting for them. The young woman showed them inside and was clearly pointing out the best features of the house when Remus pulled Sirius into one of the many bedrooms.

“Pads, what are we doing here?”

“What does it look like? House shopping!”

“Why? We have a house or do I need to remind you?” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Moony, I want something away from people, where we can retreat to during the summers. I want a house that is big enough for our growing families and also for our friends to visit and stay.” Remus’ eyes widened as they continued the tour of the house from the young woman. The bedrooms were all large with ensuites. There was a library and separate sitting room, a large basement for Remus’ transformations, and several office spaces. When she had finished showing them around, she left them to look by themselves and waited outside. “So, what do you think?”

“Does Mi know you are shopping for another house?” Sirius shook his head.

“No and it’s not just me shopping for a new house. You are too. We are both going to buy it for our families and wives, who deserve the very best.” Remus smirked as he pictured Dora holding a baby in the living room as the sun shone through the windows. “So?”

“It’s nice.”

“That’s it?” Remus smiled.

“I think it’s perfect, Pads. Perfect for our families.” A big grin spread on Sirius’ face.

“Alright! Let’s go negotiate and then surprise our wives.” Remus shook his head at his friend but smiled nonetheless, as they walked outside to speak with the realtor. Once the papers were signed, Sirius and Remus did another walk through and began warding the house and grounds. 

“Mi would be better at some of these wards.”

“She can strengthen them when we show her.” Sirius finished a particularly heavy ward and sat down in the grass, smiling. “Hey, Moony, it’s crazy, right?” Remus walked over and joined Sirius on the grass.

“What is?”

“Us. Being fathers at the same time. I didn’t think it would happen, honestly, with how slow you were determined to go with Dora.” Remus chuckled. “I’m glad she took the reins of that relationship.” Remus smacked Sirius as he laughed. 

“It is. Crazy, I mean. Our kids are going to grow up together in every sense, Padfoot. Living together, learning together, going to Hogwarts together… They will be like siblings to one another.”

“I like that. I think Kitten likes that too.”

“Aries and Altair are wonderful.”

“Yeah… Not as well behaved as Alphie and Lu were, but better than Leon was.” Remus chuckled. “I feel so fortunate that I am able to have my family.” Remus nodded, knowing that feeling. “And I get to be a godfather again! I can’t wait to spoil baby Moony.” Remus rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yes, well, Dora loves being a godmother for the first time. She is spoiling those two to no end.”

“Well, she has to compete with you. You are the best godfather ever.” Remus rolled his eyes again. “Hey, Moons, have you guys picked a name yet?”

“Yeah, we have. Dora is going to announce it at the baby shower.”

“And?” Remus smiled.

“Elara. Elara Mia Lupin.” Sirius raised his eyebrows, and his smile grew across his face. 

“Oh, I hope Dora records Hermione’s reaction. She is going to be thrilled. Elara... that’s a beautiful name.” They finish talking and warding the new home before returning to their wives. The house had been cleaned up and Hermione was putting the gifts away in the nursery, as Remus and Sirius stepped through the fireplace. Remus went to Dora, who was resting in a chair, and kissed her forehead. 

“Hello, love. How was the party?”

“Wonderfully exhausting.” Remus smiled down at his wife with an adoring look. “Would you be up for a small adventure?” Dora looked up at Remus and smirked.

“I suppose.”

“Good. Pads, send a Patronus to Lily and see if she’ll watch the kids for you.” Sirius sent his Patronus to Lily, and she flooed over to watch the kids. Hermione and Dora raised their eyes at their husbands.

“The kids are all sleeping, Lily.” Sirius and Remus led their wives out of the house and apparated them to the country house they had just bought. They stood in front of the beautiful home, not saying a word.

“Welcome to our new country home. We wanted a place with a bit more space for all of the kids to run around during summers and holidays.”

“Do you like it?” Dora turned and smiled brilliantly up at Remus.

“It’s perfect.”

“Oh, Sirius, this is beautiful!” Hermione hugged Sirius and kissed him as he laughed.

“You’ll have to ward it a bit more, Mi. Pads and I did our best, but you are, well, you know. Better.” Hermione smirked at Remus and nodded. “Let’s show you inside.” Sirius and Remus gave Dora and Hermione a tour of the whole house, pointing out which rooms would be whose. The women loved the country home as much as their cottage and began planning how to decorate certain rooms. By the end of the evening, Dora was exhausted, and they headed back to the cottage. Remus took Dora to bed as Sirius looked at Hermione.

“How did you like the name?”

“You knew?” Sirius shook his head.

“Moony told me while we were getting the country house.” Hermione smiled.

“I was surprised, to be sure. Elara is such a pretty name. I cannot wait to meet her.” Sirius smiled as he kissed Hermione’s cheek. 

A few weeks later, Dora gave birth to a beautiful little girl: Elara Mia Lupin. Moony had been nervous and agitated, but Sirius kept Remus from imploding during the wait, while Hermione stayed with Dora throughout labour. They had decided early on that Moony wouldn’t be able to be in the same room while Dora was in labour, because of the strain and stress of trying to control his emotions while his cub was being born. Therefore, Sirius and Remus stayed in the waiting room, until Elara was born. Remus immediately went to his wife and daughter, kissing Dora’s forehead and holding Elara close to his heart. She had light hair and eyes, taking after her father, and Remus was smitten with his little girl. Sirius immediately referred to her as 'Little Moon' and held her almost as much as Remus. When they had left St. Mungo’s and brought Elara home, the kids were also in love with Elara and cooed over her until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Elara Mia Lupin! I know many people were expecting Teddy, but don't worry, he'll show up around the same timeframe as he does in canon. :) 
> 
> Harry - 11   
> Draco - 11   
> Melody - 11  
> Jean - 10  
> Evan - 6  
> Alphard & Luna - 10  
> Leon - 5  
> Altair & Aries - 0  
> Elara - 0


	20. A Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione & Remus meet...

“Mum? Can you tell us another story?”

“From when you arrived?” Hermione smiled down as she ran a hand through Alphard’s hair and then Luna’s. She was sitting between them on their bed, which they still shared most nights, even though they had two beds in the room. 

“Sure. What would you like to hear?” Sirius was sitting on the other bed, his feet up as he held Aries in his arms. Leon had already gone to bed. Dora rocked in a rocking chair in the corner as she cradled Elara while Remus sat in a reading chair, holding Altair. This had become a ritual for them, now that the twins asked for bedtime stories almost every night.

“How did you and Uncle Moony become best friends?” Dora’s ears perked up as Sirius chuckled under his breath. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about the first time she met Remus. 

“Alright. 

_“I have to tell Moony.” Hermione looked up from her reading at Sirius’ nervous expression. “I can’t just keep you hidden in here. He’s my friend and housemate and he’s damn clever so he’ll figure it out and-”_

_“Sirius. Why are you so nervous about me meeting Remus?”_

_“Nervous? Who said I was nervous?”_

_“I did. You’re acting like you ate his favourite chocolate cake. I wasn’t planning on staying hidden in your bedroom for the duration of my time here, you know.”_

_“I know, but Moony… he’s very protective and temperamental and even though he may act kind, he is secretly distrustful of most people… he’s not going to believe you.” She raised her eyebrows._

_“Then I’ll just make him believe me. When is he coming home?”_

_“In a few hours.”_

_“And tell me, is Remus skittish or stubborn?”_

_“Stubborn. Definitely stubborn.”_

_“Interesting.” Sirius was about to ask her what was interesting when they heard the front door open and close. Sirius’ eyes widened as he mouthed the word ‘Moony’ to her. He wasn’t supposed to be back for a few hours. Sirius told her to be quiet as he left his room to go see his friend. Hermione, as always, could hear everything through the thin walls._

_“Moony! I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a few hours from your shift.”_

_“I got fired, Padfoot.” Hermione could almost hear Sirius’ heart drop at Remus’ tone._

_“Are you still mad at me for missing the moon?”_

_“No, why would you think that?” Hermione heard the refrigerator door slam. “I hope the slag was good.”_

_“Moony, it wasn’t like that…”_

_“Oh, yeah? What was it, then? Conspiring with death eaters?” Hermione flinched at the anger that seemed to blast from Remus. She knew it was only a few days since the moon, but she had never heard him speak in such a manner. She shook her head and decided to interrupt the boys before things got out of control. She rolled up her sleeves - something she rarely did – and grabbed her wand before marching out of the bedroom and into the small living area. Not only was her ‘mudblood’ scar showing, but other scars as well. She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her, making sure to grab the boys’ attention, and stomped toward Remus, whose eyes flew to her appearance, reading the word on her arm. A slight blush crept up his neck as the magic sparked off of her hair and fingertips._

_“Remus John Lupin! You should be ashamed of yourself for speaking in such a way to a friend! I don’t care if it is just after the full moon. Sirius is your friend, and it would do you good to remember that.” Both men stared at her, speechless. “Now, are you going to apologise or am I going to have to make you? I have invented some handy spells in my time that help people get over their… stubbornness.” Remus gulped visibly._

_“Sorry, Pads.”_

_“S’alright.”_

_“Good. Now sit. Both of you.” The two men obeyed silently, sitting on the couch, as Hermione stood in front of them. Her small stature was intimating as her magic still sparked from her hair. “I’m Hermione Granger from 1998, or as you so delicately put it, the slag.” Remus turned a bright shade of red as Sirius smirked. “I told Sirius to join you on the moon, but he seemed to think I would run away and disappear.”_

_“Well? Was I wrong? You appeared out of nowhere. You could have disappeared as well.” Hermione waved a hand in front of her, dismissing Sirius’ comments. She waved her wand, and a mug of hot chocolate flew into Remus’ hands. It was dark cocoa with whipped cream and extra chocolate syrup, just the way he liked it. He stared at it before looking at the witch in front of him._

_“Oh, and hello, Moony. I know you don’t like to be ignored, even though Remus tries his best.” Remus’ eyes widened in panic, and he seemed to be having an internal battle within his head. “We were quite good friends at one point but, well, that’s in the past now. So, any questions?” Sirius laughed as Remus stayed silent, fighting for words._

_“You broke him, Kitten! I’ve never seen Moony speechless.” Remus turned to look at Sirius._

_“Kitten?”_

_“That’s her nickname. Can’t you see her tiny claws? They don’t look intimidating, but they hurt like a bastard.” Hermione huffed as she smiled affectionately at Sirius. Remus looked between the two._

_“How long have you been… here?”_

_“Two days? Sirius thought it best to introduce me further from the moon.” Hermione checked her lunar watch. “Although, I think you are moodier now than in my time.” Remus raised an eyebrow at her. “My watch. It tracks the lunar cycle and also tells me Moony’s mood. You gifted it to me one Christmas.”_

_“I did? We knew each other? But you’re a… you’re young.”_

_“You were her professor.” Sirius said it like it was the grandest joke and started laughing._

_“I was what?”_

_“You were the most brilliant wizard I knew. That’s what matters. Now, are you going to help Sirius and I or what?”_

_“Help? With what? Why are you here?”_

_“To defeat Voldemort, of course.” Remus’ eyes widened as he looked between the two like they were crazy. “It’s a good thing you got fired today. Now you have all the time to help us plan the downfall of the evillest wizard in history. You in?”_

_“Uh, I guess?”_

“Mummy, what happened to your watch?" 

“The one with the lunar cycle?” 

“It got destroyed in the war, darlings. I was working on one before you two were born but,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I could never figure out the last spell Remus had used." 

“And Uncle Moony?” The twins glanced at Remus. 

“Well, he didn’t know either. It was a spell his much older self had invented. Maybe he’ll remember in the future. Maybe he won’t because we changed so many things. It’s okay, though. I loved it more as a sentimental thing, rather than its practical usage.” The twins nodded, understanding, but still curious about the watch. 

“Mummy, are you getting to the part where you both became best friends?” 

“Patience, darlings.” 

_A few days later, the three of them were planning on how to retrieve the first Horcrux and save Regulus, which meant that they had to gain his trust first. Sirius claimed that would be more difficult than actually getting the Horcrux, but Hermione didn’t agree. She had a few tricks up her sleeve to get Regulus to trust them, especially her. The Horcrux, though, made her a little nervous. So, Remus and Hermione spent most days researching while Sirius did recon work and followed his little brother as Padfoot._

_“Uh, Hermione?” She looked up from her book to blink questioningly at Remus. They were sitting on the couch in the living, books strewn across the room and on the floor. Remus glanced nervously at her arm, which showed her scar, and then back at her. “What happened?” Hermione smiled gently, seeing how uncomfortable Remus was with asking such a personal question._

_“I was captured in the second war and tortured. The witch who tortured me carved this into my arm with a cursed knife. It will never heal properly, and it gives me constant nightmares. That’s why I’ve been sleeping in Sirius’ room. Padfoot helps some nights with the nightmares.” Remus’ eyes widened as he shook his head._

_“He did the same with me when we were at Hogwarts. Padfoot was always good at keeping nightmares away.”_

_“Well, he doesn’t keep them away. It’s part of the curse, I suppose, but he does help comfort me in my distress.”_

_“Is that why you silence the room?”_

_“I know how much you need your sleep. I don’t want to wake you.” Remus thought for a moment._

_“Would you mind if I comforted you as well? It makes me feel guilty that I am just sleeping through the night while you suffer in the next room.” Hermione smiled gently and nodded._

_“I’d like that. You’ll have to ask Sirius, though. I think he takes his job quite seriously.” Remus smirked, having noticed how his friend looked at the young witch. He had never seen Padfoot take instructions so well from someone. He suspected there was something deeper there._

_“Mi?” Hermione raised her eyebrows at the nickname. “Who tortured you? I’m assuming they are alive during this time.” Hermione took a deep breath and set her book aside._

_“If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else, especially Sirius?” Remus rose his eyebrows and nodded. “It was Bellatrix.”_

_“Bellatrix? Sirius’ cousin?” Remus’ face was a mask of horror. “She’s insane. I’ve heard…” His eyes widened further in horror. “Oh, Merlin, she was the one who tortured you? How did you survive?”_

_“A brave little house elf saved me and my friends.” She smiled fondly at the memory._

_“I won’t tell Pads. He’d go crazy and try to find her.” Hermione nodded in agreement. “So, you are stuck with it forever?”_

_“Yes. It’s okay, Remus. I’ve learned that it makes me stronger.”_

_“Nightmares plague you every night, Mi. That’s… that’s horrible.”_

_“It is, which is why I don’t talk about it much.” Remus nodded and they went back to researching. Sirius returned home a few hours later, letting them know what his brother was up to. He glanced at all of the books laying open in various places throughout the flat and sighed._

_Sirius started to realise that Hermione and Remus were quite similar in personality and interests, which sent a small pang to his chest. He ignored it, though, just thinking it was him missing time with his friend. It wasn’t until the next full moon that he realised what it was: jealousy._

_Hermione had insisted to join them for the full moon, stating that her Animagus form wouldn’t be a threat to Moony. The boys tried to talk her out of it, but she was just as stubborn, if not more so. In the end, they allowed her to join, but not before meeting James._

_“Let me handle James. He is still angry about the last moon, Padfoot.” Sirius nodded as Remus flooed to James’ place. Thirty minutes later, Remus flooed back to their flat, followed by James. James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and then, pushing his glasses up, looked at Hermione closely. Being an Auror, James was good at judging people, but he also was cautious during times of war._

_“Remus wouldn’t give me all the details, but I suppose you are Hermione?” She nodded. “And you came to defeat Voldemort?” She nodded again. James looked a lot like Harry, but she immediately noticed the difference in personalities. “Why do you think you are able when no other wizard or witch has been able to?”_

_“Well, firstly, I am from the future and possess some… additional information. Secondly, I know his weakness. Thirdly, I would gladly die to change the future I come from. If it costs me my life, then so be it.” James seemed placated by her answer and held out his hand._

_“James Potter.”_

_“Hermione Granger.” Hermione shook his hand and he glanced down to see the slur on her arm._

_“Bloody hell! What is that?!” Hermione hadn’t felt the need to cover her arms around Sirius and Remus and forgot how most people reacted to the scar. She flinched slightly but then held her head high._

_“Battle scar. I was captured, tortured, and survived.” James flinched at his crass delivery._

_“Sorry.” Hermione shook her head, letting her curls swirl around her._

_“You don’t need to apologise, James. This is hardly the first scar I have, and it won’t be the last. I grew up in a war, but I don’t intend to let it linger like it did in my time. Now, I believe the original discussion was my attending the full moon in,” she glanced at her watch, “two days.” James rose his eyebrows and looked around the room at Remus and Sirius._

_“Alright. You can join us, as long as you’re sure Moony won’t eat you.” She chuckled and shook her head._

_“I’m sure.”_

_Two days later, Hermione joined Sirius, James, and Remus for the full moon. She had convinced them to go to a forest she was familiar with and warding the surrounding area. James had been impressed with her wards and asked if she was an Auror in her time. She shook her head and started making a fire for everyone while Sirius got the tent set up for privacy for Remus’ transformation. James transformed and joined Remus in the tent. Sirius transformed next and looked at Hermione, expectantly. She smirked and then turned into her Animagus: an ocelot. Padfoot barked enthusiastically as if to say, ‘you really are a kitten’. He bounded toward her and licked her face, with a doggy grin, before they heard Remus’ transformation._

_Padfoot stiffened next to her and stepped in front of her, protecting her, as Moony appeared from the tent with Prongs. Moony’s ears perked up at the cat next to Padfoot. He growled slightly, which made Padfoot’s ears go back, but Hermione just stepped forward confidently. She purred loudly and approached Moony. Moony went crazy, jumping around Hermione. Then he licked her cheek and she raced around him, playing. Padfoot and Prongs exchanged glances before joining in. Hermione settled down after a few minutes and curled up by the fire. Moony, not wanting to leave her side, curled up next to her. Padfoot whimpered lowly and then took turns staying awake with Prongs._

_The next morning, Sirius found Remus curled around Hermione, as she ran a hand through his hair. It was at that moment that Sirius realised he was jealous of his friend because of course Hermione and Remus would be perfect together. He forced a smile on his face as he covered Remus with a blanket. Then he began brewing some strong tea for when he woke up. Hermione sat up, keeping Remus’ head in her lap, as Sirius brought her a mug of tea._

_“Sirius? What’s wrong?” Sirius smiled down at her, loving that she could read him so well, but not wanting to have that particular discussion._

_“Nothing important, love.” She raised her eyebrows as she sipped her tea._

_“Sit.” Sirius sat across from her with his own mug of tea as Remus curled into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Now tell me what’s wrong. I thought for sure you would be teasing me about my Animagus.” He smiled._

_“It really does suit you, Kitten. Nothing’s wrong. Just tired.”_

_“Liar. Everyone always thought you were a good liar. I always saw past it. Your eyes… they are more expressive than people think.” He looked at her then, really looked at her, and felt his heart fall in defeat._

_“Moony, he’s… he’s a really good mate.” Hermione looked at him disbelieving. “You two have similar personalities.”_

_“Hmm…” She took a sip of her tea. “Are you trying to set me up with your friend?” Sirius choked on his tea. “I’ll have you know that, even if I were looking for a serious relationship, it would not be with Remus. He is a dear friend, that is all. He has a mate out there, and one day, he will fall in love with her. Plus, I don’t sleep in his bed, do I?” Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. “But, in saying that, I am not looking for something serious. If you haven’t noticed, we are in the middle of a war.”_

_“I have noticed, but… what about something less… serious?”_

_“Less serious than you?” She smirked as he realised her joke. He grinned. “No. I don’t think I want anything but serious, which I can’t have right now.” Sirius studied her for a moment, interpreting her words carefully. He reached out, then, and brushed his fingers down her cheek softly. Her breath hitched as he studied the flush that ran up her chest._

_“What about something… else? Something in between?” Her eyes softened._

_“Sirius…” Her voice was almost a whine. “We can’t. It’s too dangerous right now and I have a task to do.”_

_“I know, love, but we should live each day to the fullest. Isn’t that what we learn from war? That our tomorrows aren’t a sure thing.” Something flashed across Hermione’s eyes, an expression that Sirius couldn’t quite place. Then Remus groaned from her lap and the trance was broken._

_“We’ll talk more about this back at the flat. Can you get my bag? There are pain potions inside.” Sirius smiled gently and nodded as he retrieved her bag. Remus opened his eyes and blinked several times up at Hermione._

_“Hello, love. How are you feeling?”_

_“Like shite.” She chuckled and took the potion from Sirius, emptying it into a mug of tea._

_“Here, drink this.” She helped him drink the tea. He relaxed back into her lap afterward, as she rubbed his back and joints._

_“Where’s Prongs?”_

_“Sleeping still, mate.”_

_“I can smell Onz.”_

_“Onz?”_

_“Hermione’s Animagus. I figured she needed a nickname like ours. Moony really likes Onz.”_

_“Does he now?” Remus nodded sleepily._

_“Like a sister….pack…” He curled around her closer as Sirius chuckled. Hermione smiled affectionately down at Remus._

_“You will always be pack, Rem.” She kissed his cheek and looked back up at Sirius._

_“I’m still going to call you Kitten.” Hermione smiled._

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sirius raised an eyebrow._

_“Oh?”_

_“It’s what you called me in my time too.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. I am quite attached to it now.” Sirius smiled as Hermione continued to massage Remus’ joints with a salve she made._

“And since that full moon, your Uncle Moony and I were inseparable.” The twins smiled at their mum, but then looked concerned. 

“You had nightmares, mum?”

“I did, but not anymore, darlings. Severus created a potion that removed my scar and since then, I haven’t had any nightmares.” The twins turned and looked at their father.

“Dad, how did you react when you found out?” Sirius’ expression froze for a moment.

“I was surprised, pups. I had seen her scar and knew she had been through some sh-uh, stuff, but the war we were fighting hadn’t gotten as bad as the war your mum fought. It was hard for me to know that such a young witch had gone through so much.”

“And you helped mum?”

“I spent most nights as Padfoot curled next to her.” Hermione interrupted the twins.

“Now, bedtime for little witches and wizards. There is plenty of opportunity for more stories tomorrow night.” She kissed them each on the forehead before getting up to allow the others to kiss them goodnight too. The adults put the babies in their nursery as Remus looked at Sirius.

“You tried to hook me up with Mi?”

“That was before I knew how you viewed each other.” Remus shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Dora. His face revealed to Sirius that he found the whole situation humorous. Sirius huffed as Hermione took his hand.

“Come on, love. Let’s go to bed before the babies wake up again.” Sirius smiled down at his wife and nodded. “Night, Dora. Night, Rem.”

“Goodnight, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 2 or 3 more chapters for this part of the series, so if there are any flashbacks you would like to see, let me know!


	21. Another Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius & Hermione have 'the talk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

Alphard and Luna cuddled on either side of Hermione on one of their beds, while Remus held Elara, with Dora leaning on his shoulder. Sirius sat on the other side of the twins, his feet propped up and crossed at the ankles. They were all settled in for their ritual bedtime story.

“Now, where did I leave off?” Hermione looked to either side of her and smiled.

“The full moon had just happened.”

“And you and daddy were going to talk.”

“Ah, yes.” Hermione glanced at Sirius with a smirk. “The talk.”

_They flooed back to the flat, James and Sirius helping Remus to his bed, while Hermione brewed some more tea. The boys re-emerged from the room. James ruffled his hair and looked at Hermione._

_“Well, Hermione, you should come over for dinner one night. Meet Lily.”_

_“Lily?”_

_“Don’t act coy. You know my fiancée.” Hermione smiled._

_“I’d like that.” James nodded and then left through the fireplace. Sirius watched Hermione’s movements as she prepared two mugs of tea. She handed one to Sirius and went to sit on the couch, tucking her feet under herself. Sirius sat in a chair across from her, never taking his eyes off her. “So, let’s talk. I want to hear your side.” Sirius raised an eyebrow and chuckled._

_“Is this an interview, Kitten? I wanted to talk about us.”_

_“Have you ever had a serious relationship?”_

_“Ah, so this is an interrogation.” Hermione smirked._

_“Sirius, I’m going to be blunt. I have feelings for you. You were a crush I thought I had gotten over but coming back here and being close in age… well, it’s safe to say that it never went away. My priority, however, is to make sure Voldemort is destroyed. I told you about Harry, right?” Sirius nodded. How could he forget? He was jealous of a godson who hadn’t been born. It was petty. “Well, Harry is everything to me. Was everything to me.” She looked away from Sirius briefly to collect herself. “He was my best friend since I was eleven. I watched as his life was one tragedy followed by another. By the time we finished what we needed to do, he was just a shell of the boy I had once known. You of all people would understand what abuse and neglect and isolation does to a child.” Sirius’ eyes widened, not knowing this part of Harry’s life. Memories flashed through Sirius’ mind of his own childhood and he took a sip of his tea._

_“Harry never got the chance to be a child, to enjoy life. The one person who brought him the most happiness is sitting in front of me now. But even then, you could have never replaced James and Lily.” Sirius nodded, knowing that. “I am here, now, for Harry. Of course, I want to save as many people as possible, and I will try, but Harry and his life and ending Voldemort’s is my priority. I cannot and will not start a relationship, even if it is something I really want, because that means that there will always be someone in my way, questioning my every move and hovering over me, worrying for my safety. I need you to understand that. My safety, my life, does not matter. Only Harry’s.” Sirius looked into her chocolate eyes, full of determination._

_“Kitten, your life matters to me. You can’t expect to come back to this time, befriend all of us, and for it to not matter. If you know anything about us, it’s that we don’t function like that.” Sirius set his tea down and went to his knees in front of her, wrapping his hands around the mug she was holding. “How about we make a deal? I already know how stubborn we both can be, so let’s compromise. I won’t try to stop you or change your mind or prevent you from doing anything you plan to do if you don’t stop me from trying to protect you, from trying to keep you alive. I won’t interfere. I will only help you, but I expect you to do no less for me.”_

_“You won’t try to stop me, even if it seems foolish or suicidal to you?” Sirius shook his head._

_“As long as I can be by your side, no.”_

_“What if I need to sacrifice my life?”_

_“Then I will sacrifice mine.”_

_“You barely know me.” Hermione’s voice was but a whisper, but Sirius’ canine hearing picked it up._

_“And, yet I still feel this strongly. There is a connection between us. There’s no use in me denying it. Have I had a serious relationship before? Not really, but I feel I could with you. I’ve only known you for a short time and I already consider you one of the most important people in my life. How could I not? You gave up everything to protect the person you loved most. I’d do the same thing.”_

_“I still don’t understand why you feel this way.”_

_“Hermione, your life matters to me. You don’t need my protection, Kitten, but I’m offering it nonetheless.” Hermione swallowed as she looked into Sirius’ calm eyes._

_“What about us?”_

_“What about us? Maybe all I will ever get to do is hold you through your nightmares at night. I’d be okay with that. Or maybe things happen naturally, and we find ourselves getting closer to one another. That’s okay too. I will take whatever you will give me, and I will cherish it. What do you say, Kitten? Is it a deal?”_

_“How do I know I’m not just someone new for you and it will fade after some time. I plan on being here for a while.”_

_“Kitten, we’ve been living in a small flat, sharing an even smaller bed, for over a month. That’s not something I do with someone I will grow bored with. I’m in this for a long time, and I plan on being here for a while too.” Hermione took a deep breath._

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Yes. It’s a deal.” Sirius smirked._

_“A deal should be sealed with something.” Hermione lifted a brow delicately._

_“Sirius Black, if you kiss me, I cannot guarantee that you won’t fall in love with me.”_

_“Is that a challenge, Kitten?”_

_“More like a warning. You have no idea what magic you are playing with.” Sirius studied her, before leaning forward and brushing his lips with hers. They both felt it immediately: a spark. Sirius didn’t move his hands from hers, which were still wrapped around her warm mug of tea, but he deepened the kiss slightly, asking permission for more. Hermione yielded and allowed their mouths and tongues to dance around one another. When Sirius finally leaned away, Hermione’s eyes were closed. He smirked up at her with a glint in his eye._

_“Well, now, you may have been right, Kitten. Your life definitely matters to me now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily got married after Regulus died in canon timeline. Even if I may or may not write about it, that's why Lily is James' fiancee and not wife yet.


	22. One Last Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -One Year Later-
> 
> This takes place the summer before the twins go to Hogwarts.

Sirius walked through the halls of Hogwarts, hardly believing that his oldest children were going to board the Hogwarts Express in two months. How had eleven years passed already? He shook his head as he remembered his reason for going to the school. His family unit, or pack, as everyone liked to refer to themselves as, was at home, listening to Hermione’s retelling of the war to the twins. He had missed tonight’s story for the specific purpose of seeking out Severus.

Sirius strolled into Snape’s office as he was planning lessons for the upcoming year. Severus looked up from his desk with a quirked eyebrow.

“Black.” Sirius smirked at Severus’ usage of his last name. 

“Snape. Do you still have the map?” Severus nodded and pointed to his desk drawer. “Good.” Sirius sat in a chair by his desk as Severus shut the book he was reading.

“May I help you, Black?” Sirius cast a Muffliato spell around the office as Severus cast a quick glance at the clock to reveal everyone was fine. 

“As you are well aware, Jean will be starting at Hogwarts this year.” Severus nodded. “So will Alphard and Luna.”

“I am aware.”

“Well, I know Remus will look out for them, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have another set of eyes on them. There are two of them after all.”

“Spit it out, Black.”

“Will you keep an eye on them for me? With the map?”

“You felt the need to cast a Muffliato on the room to ask me that?” Sirius could hear Severus’s disbelief in his tone.

“No. Severus, remember when Hermione and I were attacked years ago?” Severus narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Well, we discovered that day that the twins are exceptionally powerful.”

“Exceptionally?”

“They performed wandless protective magic on themselves. Intentionally.” Severus lifted an eyebrow but showed no other emotion. “We kept it a secret from everyone. We felt if the wrong person found out, it would endanger them. Then the little mishap at James’ happened and all of our friends saw how powerful the twins are. I’m sure you heard about it?” Severus nodded. “Well, we have charmed the bracelets they wear to dampen their abilities, but their magic is still strong. They downplay their true potential, because they don’t want to draw attention to themselves, but they are quite powerful.”

“So you want me to do what? Make sure they keep wearing their jewelry?”

“No. If something were to happen, they may perform strong magic accidentally. I would just feel better if you helped Remus keep an eye on them. They are talented and have the control I always lacked, but I still worry. I would hate for them to accidentally hurt another student or…”

“If someone were power-hungry enough, they could try to exploit the twins’ power.” Sirius nodded. “Have you taught them defence yet?” Sirius nodded. 

“They are excellent Occlumens, know quite a bit of defensive magic, and will continue their lessons with Hermione during holidays.” Severus nodded. 

“How much do they know?”

“Enough to disarm a fully trained Auror.” Severus raised his eyebrows, surprised. “I’m not exaggerating, Severus. They can dip into each other’s magical cores and could probably duel Hermione.” Severus looked at him in disbelief. “They are also Animagi. Foxes.”

“What have you spawned?” Sirius chuckled at Severus’s outburst, knowing that man hardly liked to shoe emotion, while Severus shook his head. “I will keep my eye on them. If I notice anything amiss, I’ll send you an owl or floo you.” Sirius nodded.

“Thank you, Severus. I mean it.” Severus nodded as Sirius took down the Muffliato. “They already know that they can go to you or Remus if they ever need anything.”

“No one else?”

“No one else can know.”

“This is a big secret you’ve kept for many years.”

“Yes. It hasn’t been easy, but they are my children. I’d do anything for them.” Severus nodded as Sirius left the office. Severus pulled a book off his shelf and began reading some material for the upcoming year.

Sirius arrived at the country house they all stayed in during the summers and walked briskly to the twins’ bedroom to bid them goodnight. When he entered, only Remus was there with them, reading them a story. Sirius took a seat next to Luna and kissed her head.  
“Where are the ladies?”

“Putting the others to bed. You missed Mi’s story already.” Sirius nodded, having suspected as much. 

“Was it a good one, pups?” Alphard and Luna, already blooming into the young adults they would be, turned toward their father and nodded, with smiles on their faces. Sirius returned their smiles and marvelled at his children. Alphard had the same black hair as Sirius and was beginning to grow it out, letting it curl at the ends. His eyes were a whiskey brown, like Hermione’s, and held just as much intelligence. Luna, on the other hand, had brown, wavy hair, that fell elegantly down her back, and eyes the same as Sirius’, except that they seemed to be deeper, like liquid mercury. Sirius always wondered if his daughter kept things from them all, knowing more than she let on.

“Dad, will you tell us a story?”

“You already got one from your mother.”

“Yes, but we thought you could tell one that she might not know.” Sirius smirked and saw Remus’ matching grin.

“Alright. How about I tell you about the time that your Uncle Moony knew I was in love with your mother?” The twins’ eyes lit up like the stars as Sirius began to tell them the story.

_“I have to go meet with Regulus and Severus.”_

_“It’s alright. I can look after Moony, Kitten.” Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded, but not before kissing Remus on the forehead._

_“Just give him the potions I labelled at the right times.” Sirius nodded as Hermione left their flat through the floo._

_“Hell of a year, hey, Pads?” Sirius turned and looked down at his friend, who was lying in his bed, his arm wrapped tightly with bandages. Remus groaned and Sirius grabbed a pain potion to give to him. Remus took the potion in one go and let his head fall back to the pillows._

_“Hell of a year… how are you feeling?”_

_“Like shit, but I still stand by my decision. No way was any of you pulling that ring out.” Sirius’ lips tightened at the memory. “Where’s Mi?”_

_“She had to go meet with Reg and Snape.” Remus nodded weakly. Sirius thought Remus had fallen back asleep and was about to get up and leave when Remus spoke._

_“Hey, Padfoot. When did you fall in love with Mi?” Sirius’ eyes widened and he turned to look at his friend, who was staring intently at him. Sirius gulped and clasped his hands together._

_“For a while now.”_

_“And you aren’t going to tell her?” Sirius shook his head._

_“It wouldn’t matter. She doesn’t want to be distracted.”_

_“And snogging and shagging aren’t distractions?” Sirius smirked. Everyone within their close friends knew how Sirius felt about Hermione, but only Moony knew that they were unofficially together._

_“I think she finds it easier to compartmentalize her emotions and feelings if she pretends we aren’t serious.”_

_“So she’s in denial.”_

_“I agreed to not ask for more. She’s on a mission here.” Remus studied his friend for a moment._

_“You’re both idiots. Hiding or denying your feelings won’t make them go away.”_

_“I know, but I’m letting her take the lead in this.” Sirius fidgeted and Remus raised an eyebrow. “I, uh, I’m going to marry her, Moony. One day. When all this is over, when the war is over, I’m going to ask her to marry me.”_

_“Merlin, Padfoot, I had no idea you were so…” Remus trailed off as Sirius smirked at what his friend almost said. “Do you worry about the final fight?” Sirius knew what Remus was referring to. Their little renegade group had discussed the night where Hermione would duel Voldemort at the Potters’ cottage. The idea of Hermione being in the pathway of that psycho made Sirius feel ill. “She’s not going to let you be near her. You know that, right?” Remus pulled Sirius out of his thoughts. “She’ll worry too much about you if you are.”_

_“How can I… I wouldn’t be able…” Sirius shook his head._

_“Pads, I’ll fight with Mi. I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise.” Sirius looked at his friend earnestly. “I promise. She’ll probably ask you to protect Harry and be with James and Lily inside.”_

_“If you’re with her…” Sirius sighed heavily. “…I can handle that.” Sirius smiled faintly down at his friend. “You need to rest.” Sirius stood up and walked to the doorway._

_“Pads, she’ll say yes. When you ask her to marry you, I know she’ll say yes.” Sirius smiled at his friend as he closed the door._

_“Rest, Moony. I’ll be back in an hour to give you another potion.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left in this part of the series! Don't worry, though... there's a part 3. ;)


	23. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time to send Alphard and Luna off to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!
> 
> Draco – Slytherin  
> Harry – Gryffindor  
> Ron – Gryffindor  
> Ginny - Gryffindor  
> Melody - Slytherin

Sirius sat in the kitchen, drinking his morning coffee, as he listened to the house come to life. He took small sips, thinking about his oldest children. How were they already leaving for Hogwarts today? Sirius felt that time was slipping through his fingers, but not in the sand-falling-from-his-palm sort of way. It felt more like the pleasant feeling of brushing his hand over a soft piece of fabric. The feeling was fleeting, time was speeding up, but it felt nice.

He was excited for Alphard and Luna. He knew they wouldn’t get up to as much mischief as he did while at Hogwarts. Even Harry and Draco and Ron were surpassing his and James’ record of detentions. If anything, Alphard and Luna were more reserved, more studious, like their mother was in her school days. No, he was excited for this new chapter in their lives, but he would be lying if he wouldn’t miss them every day.

Alphard and Luna were quiet and kept to themselves mostly, but they expressed love so outwardly and fully that anyone in their presence who was considered family could physically feel it. Sirius had his speculations of them figuring out how to project their feelings onto others. They did this a lot with their younger siblings, projecting calming energy to get them to settle down. He had never confronted the twins about this ability, however. 

Their constant presence in and around the house would be missed by all. They were the most attentive older siblings and openly expressed their love toward all of the adults. This was going to be a difficult day for him.

Still, he was happy for this day. When they had held their wands for the first time, Sirius could see the light shine from their eyes. He could see the awe reflected as they felt the magic stream through them. When they piled all their textbooks into their bags, he saw their eyes widen in excitement. He knew they would love Hogwarts and make friends and thrive.

Remus would be their professor, which made Sirius feel slightly better. He would get updates each weekend, which was more than most parents received. He also knew the twins had someone they could go to. Remus had already arranged to have tea with the twins every Friday after their classes before he returned to the cottage. 

Remus walked into the kitchen, half-asleep, and made his morning tea. He sat down across from Sirius.

“Morning, Pads. How are you so awake?” Sirius smirked.

“I didn’t sleep very well.” Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend critically.

“Padfoot, there’s nothing to worry about. Alphard and Luna are nothing like us.” Sirius laughed.

“It’s not that. I’m just going to miss them around here. I was just thinking about that.” Remus nodded.

“Well, I’d offer my support right now, but Dora told me I have exactly seven minutes to drink my tea and return so that she can get ready while I watch Elara.” Remus took a big swig of his tea and grimaced at the heat. “In saying that, I know this will be difficult for you and Mi, but just remember that Alphie and Lu will flourish at Hogwarts. They will absorb everything they learn and probably return home to surprise all of us. They are amazing kids, Padfoot.” Sirius smiled and nodded. Remus patted his shoulder before returning upstairs. 

Sirius heard voices on the stairs and knew it was Alphard and Luna. They had finished packing the night before. They entered the kitchen and Sirius smiled at them. They went to him and he kissed their heads.

“Hungry, pups?” They nodded and he stood and got them each a plate of eggs and toast. “Excited for today?” They nodded as they began eating.

“We can’t wait to see the Hogwarts Express! I wonder who we will sit with on the ride…”

“Most likely Jean and Melody. Mel has been waiting all year for Jean to join her at Hogwarts. I don’t think someone could write so many letters.” The twins laughed, and Sirius just enjoyed these little moments of family life.

“Dad, will Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily be meeting us at the platform?”

“Yeah, pups. We are all meeting there at the platform with Uncle Reg and Uncle Gid and Cousin Cissy and Lucius.”

“How come Uncle Moony won’t already be at Hogwarts like Severus?”

“Because your Uncle Moony wanted to see you both get on board the first time. It’s a special day for all of us.” The twins looked pleased as they finished their breakfast. “Now, go finish getting ready and send our little lion downstairs.” They nodded and disappeared upstairs again. Sirius plated up breakfast for everyone else. Hermione was getting Aries and Altair ready while Sirius made sure everyone ate. As soon as everyone was ready, they stood in front of the house, double-checking everything, before apparating to Kings Cross. Sirius enjoyed watching his kids run through the barrier and their first glimpse of the Hogwarts Express. It was even better than when they entered a bookstore. 

The platform was crowded, just as he remembered all those years ago. He remembered when he had first met James and how the two had become instant best friends. The Potter family waved them over. Gideon and Regulus were already standing there, chatting with Lucius and Narcissa. Kids were running around everywhere, parents hugging their children. The Blacks and Lupins made it over to the others.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He and Draco and Ron have already run off to the train.” James laughed as Sirius and Remus saw the Weasley family nearby. Their youngest, a girl with flaming red hair, waved to Melody, who was staying next to Jean. She ran over to them.

“Mel! How was your summer!” Melody smiled at the girl.

“It was great! Ginny, this is Jean. Jean, this is my friend, Ginny.” Ginny beamed at Jean.

“Jean Potter! Mel has told me so much about you! You’re like a sister to her!” Jean grinned at the compliment. “I have a feeling we are going to be great friends! Our brothers are best friends and get up to a lot of mischief, but I reckon we can have a go at it too.” Ginny had a glint in her eye as Jean smiled mischievously. The three girls then left to board the train as their parents were left waving at them.

“Merlin, those girls might give Harry and Draco and Ron a run for their money.” Sirius laughed and clapped James on the back as Regulus looked horrified.

“Don’t worry, Reg. Mel has a good head on her shoulders.”

“She is more conniving and cunning than any Slytherin I knew.”

“Well, at least we have Remus to look after them all.” Remus shook his head.

“I leave that part to Severus. They are more afraid of him anyway.” The adults laughed as Narcissa cooed over Aries and Lily cooed over Elara. Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and cleared his throat.

“We, uh, were actually wanting everyone to come over for tea after this. We have an announcement to make.” Hermione saw Narcissa subtly place her hand on her stomach. Hermione squealed and side hugged Narcissa.

“Cissy! This is wonderful!” Lucius beamed as Narcissa blushed slightly at the attention. Everyone else was trying to catch up on the unspoken conversation between the women when Lily realised and hugged Narcissa too. Lucius looked at the men and smiled.

“Narcissa is pregnant. It’s still early, but the healer said everything was looking good.” Sirius raised his eyebrows as Regulus shook Lucius’ hand.

“Congratulations, Lu! That’s wonderful!” He smiled genuinely as everyone else offered their congratulations. 

Finally, it was time for Alphard and Luna to board the Hogwarts Express. Sirius smiled as Remus knelt in front of the twins.

“I’m not saying good-bye since I’ll be seeing you both at Hogwarts. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of both of you. My Moon and my Star, you will always shine brightly, and I have no doubt that Hogwarts will be the perfect place for you to grow and discover all your potential. I love you both.” Alphard and Luna hugged Remus at the same time.

“We love you too, Uncle Moony.”

“We’re glad you’ll be there with us.” Remus smiled and then stood up to let Dora give them a hug and some encouraging words to not follow all the rules. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed. Hermione handed Remus Altair since Narcissa was holding Aries. She knelt down and hugged each child tightly to her chest.

“Be good and listen to your professors, especially Uncle Moony. Study hard and learn everything you possibly can. Hogwarts has one of the best libraries.” She smiled at them. “I’ll miss you. Love you, Alphard and Luna.” They hugged their mother and then looked up at Sirius as he smiled lovingly down at his two oldest children.

“C’mere pups.” They ran to his arms and he tightly embraced them. Then he leaned away while keeping a hand on each shoulder. “You are going to have so much fun. Make friends. Stay safe. And know that I am only an owl away. There’s nothing you could possibly do to make me prouder to be your father. Write us after the sorting. And remember, it doesn’t matter what house you get into. I love you, Alphard. I love you, Luna. Enjoy every day you have at Hogwarts. We’ll see you at Christmas.”

“We love you, dad.”

“Love you too, pups. Now, go, before you miss the train.” They hugged him one more time before running to the train, waving at their family. Sirius smiled and waved back, wiping a rogue tear from his cheek. Remus put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Everyone on the platform waved as the train rolled away, signifying another year of school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

\- Later that night - 

The owl tapped on the windowpane to the quiet house. Sirius opened the window and recognized his friend’s writing on the letter. He gave the owl a treat and it flew back out the window. He walked into the sitting room, where Hermione was reading a book after putting the kids to bed, and Dora was writing some notes on a case she was trying to solve.

“A letter from Moony. Must be about the sorting.” The women looked up and smiled as they set their things aside. Sirius opened the letter and read aloud:

_Pads, Mi, & Dora,_

_As usual, the welcome feast was spectacular. I am trying to convince McGonagall to have a feast for all alumni of Hogwarts once a year. She is just as formidable as the Headmistress as she was as our Head of House. Fear not, however, I believe I am breaking through._

_Harry and Ron couldn’t sit with Draco during the feast, which they didn’t like, but I’m sure everything will be normal, and they will be plotting the next prank tomorrow morning during breakfast. It makes me glad to see there is less house rivalry now than in our time._

_Now, I’m sure you are all waiting to hear what houses Alphard, Luna, and Jean got into. Jean was sorted quickly into Slytherin, which I suspect was her preference anyway. She immediately headed over and sat next to Melody. I also saw Severus give her a subtle smile and approving nod. I think we all suspected her to go into Slytherin, but it will still be fun to see Prongs’ reaction. I do hope Lily records it somehow._

_As for Alphard and Luna, there was a little bit of hesitance from them, since they had to be called up separately. I don’t think they liked being separated from one another and I could tell it cause a little bit of distress for them. So, it might not surprise you that the hat did something unusual and called Luna’s name once it was placed on Alphard’s head. Obviously, this caused most of the attention to be directed at the twins, but Luna walked up in front of the whole school bravely and took her brother’s hand._

_It was interesting, to say the least, for the hat to do something different than it has for however long it has been around. Most of the professors were quite intrigued. Alphard sat silently beneath the hat for a minute and then he took it off and placed it on his sister’s head as if instructed. It was quite peculiar since the hat hadn’t announced which house Alphard was placed. Then, after another minute on Luna’s head, the hat announced loudly that both Alphard and Luna were to be placed in Ravenclaw._

_I must say, I was a proud uncle at that moment. I think they will do well in Ravenclaw. Afterward, I had a quick word with them before they went to bed. Alphard told me that he quite stubbornly wouldn’t let the hat sort him until it met Luna. The hat apparently listened to Alphard, and Luna told me that she stubbornly told the hat that she didn’t care what house she was in as long as she was in the same house as Alphard. I told them that they were probably the first ones to ever make demands of the hat._

_So, we have some Ravenclaws in the family, and from the moment they stepped inside Hogwarts, they are already changing things. It shouldn’t surprise us, but I still feel mystified by these two. It wouldn’t surprise me if they completely forgo separate dorms and stay together. If anyone can change the rules at Hogwarts, it would be your kids, Mi and Pads._

_Well, I’m sure they will write you in the morning. I thought you’d enjoy the news. I sent a quick note to Prongs and Lily, so they know about Jean, but I’m sure Severus beat me to it. He takes his role as best friend and uncle seriously, after all._

_Have a good night and I will see you this weekend._

_All My Love,  
Moony/Remus_

_p.s. Love you, Dora dear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for this part of the series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be a third part to the series that I will upload in another month or so, so be sure to subscribe to the series to get the notifications. 
> 
> Again, if anyone wants to write in-between moments of this story, please feel free to do so. If you would like to write "Hogwarts moments" for the twins, also feel free, but just message me for a few details. The third part of the series will take place in the twins' last year of Hogwarts. ;) No more spoilers than that.
> 
> If you want to read my original book, it's downloadable for free. I also sometimes blog.
> 
> My Book: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/360462
> 
> My Blog: http://bmgreenwriter.wordpress.com/
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading this all the way through! I really appreciate your kudos and comments and support!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be time skips in this, but I will always indicate when and how many years have passed in the notes section.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to write "in between" moments that I skip, feel free!


End file.
